Ugly Duckling
by Blu3 Gaz3tt3
Summary: What happens when Duke makes a bet to Seto to see who can make the ugliest girl into a beautiful swan before prom? And what happens when Seto slowly develops a heart for the girl Duke chose for him?
1. Prologue

I would like to thank FireFairy032003 for helping me with the story. :) And for being a good friend. :)

* * *

**Prologue**

**-Monday-**

**-Serenity- **

I looked at myself in the mirror, in my room. My hair was everywhere as I just woke up. I hate Monday's. Well only two weeks left and I'll be out of school graduating.

I slapped myself silly on my face and got out of my bed. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

I took my pink pajamas off and turned on the 'hot' knob on. Then I walked to the sink and looked in the mirror that was right infront of me. Then I walked back to the tub and turned the 'cold' knob on. Then I got in the shower.

* * *

**Later... **

I quickly got dressed in my ugly uniform. I just a plain white button-up blouse and navy blue shorts. Then I put my navy blue jumper on. After that, I put my socks and white shoes on. Then without looking in my mirror I put my died-blonde, permed hair back into a bun, put my fake brown colored contacts and my fake thick black frames that looked like a certain show in America. I think it's called The Drew Carey Show. I took one close at my hair noticed the curls were un-perming, becoming straight again.

I grabbed my bow, backpack and whatever I needed for school. Finals were coming up and so was prom and graduation. Well at least I'm not going to prom. They say, that prom is a special night because it's the last time you'll ever get to see your friends again. And to tell you the truth, Graduation is the last time you'll see your friends and foes. Well at least I didn't have any friends and foes.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Sis... ya' ready?" my brother, Joey, asked.

I opened the door and gave him a gentle a smile. He gave me a sad smile.

"C'mon, let's go," he said as he walked away downstairs.

I blinked and followed Joey, closing my door behind me. My brother and I lived with my father. My mother asked me if I wanted to stay with Joey after the eye surgery. I remembered nodding to her and she was a little disappointed, but Joey wasn't. Our father doesn't drink that much anymore. He would drink two beers, the most would be three, everyday. My father changed and has been so caring to us ever since I moved in with them.

My father would fix and clean swimming pools and Joey would help him sometimes when he had the day off from work. Joey would come home, do his homework as quickly as possible, then head straight to work. He worked at place where they sold coffee and smoothies in the weekdays and weekends.

I went to our small white truck as my dad closed and locked the door to our small, light green, two-story house. It wasn't fancy, but a place to call home.

"Only two more week of school," my brother said to me, as I got into the truck first, sitting in the middle.

Then he got in and closed the door.

"Yeah... two weeks left of school," I said in sad tone.

"You okay Serenity?" Joey asked in concerned.

"Yeah," I said, putting on a fake smile.

"Hey, sis?" he asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked back kindly.

"Are you going to the prom next friday?" he asked me, looking at me.

"I don't think so," I said, giving him a sad expression.

"What about you? Are you going?" I added.

"Yeah," he simply said.

"With who?" I asked nicely.

"By myself," he said quickly looking out the window as our dad drove us to school.

I just tilted my head to the left. Why do I get the feeling that this was going to be a long day?

* * *

Well I hoped you like it... Please don't flame... I will be also working on Satanic Embrace written by me, and it's another Seto x Serenity fic. Sorry for the bad grammar. Please don't mention the bad grammar when you review me. I already know that I have bad grammar.

**Ki Wingz**


	2. Popular

Wow! That was fast! Thank you so much:

**Wolf-Teen**- Thank you! I will try update as much as I can. But I like to take my time and write out my story, then I type them.

**Firefairy032003**- Well… I'm going to add chapter 5 hopefully tomorrow, if I'm not busy. I writing chapter 6 to Satanic Embrace.

**MistyShadows23**- Thank you! I'll keep you posted.

**Gelap Gelita**- I will try my best to update.

**Sakurelle**- Thank you! The story will turn out… I can't tell you. LOL!

**Foxygurl91**- I will continue. Thank you!

**EVILISHpunkPRINCESShorsesj**- I suck at my stories. Seriously I do. I'm so negative about myself. But I'm glad you like it. Smiles.

**Ugly Duckling**- I will keep going. Thank you!

Just to let ya'll know that I will also be working on my other fiction called Satanic Embrace. I have chapter 5 written down and I hope the chapter will bring a lot of smiles. I like to thank Firefairy032003 for helping me out. Please check out her story if you get a chance called Freak and Geek. Thanks!

Now on with the story…

* * *

**Chapter 1- Popular**

**Serenity-**

Joey and I arrived at school at 8:10 a.m. and the bell didn't ring for school to start until 8:30 a.m. It was Monday, everyone's dreadful day. I walked to the nearest bench, which was underneath a shaded tree and sat down. I took my backpack, putting it right beside me and let my big sketch pad lean against the handle of the bench. Joey, on the other hand, walked away from me just like always. He went his way as I went mine.

Then I noticed a blue Audi parking in the school lot.

Tea Gardner and her three miscreants, Miho Nosaka, Kaoruko Imekochi, and Rao Ailean, came out of the car. Tea was one of the most popular girls in school. She and her friends always dressed too tight clothes. They all wore a tight pink blouse that way the breasts were sticking out, navy blue short, short skirts, and pink high heels.

Tea had short brown hair that was touched her neck and big blue eyes. They were all conceded and had a very bad attitude. They ruled the school just like any other jock or prep or whoever was popular would do. Tea was captain of the dance team here in Domino High. Oh did I mention that she was Seto's girl? She was with him for his looks, especially for his money. Nobody knows how they got together.

Then came Mai Valentine her red convertible. She didn't have any friends, because she never trusted them, but was liked by many guys in the school. Mai had long blonde hair, with purple eyes. There are rumors saying that Mai never had parents while growing up. I wasn't sure, but I didn't like rumors. People always had something bad to say.

She is popular, but Tea and her never did get along. Mai was the president of Drama class during after school. She designed her own clothes and made costumes for the plays. She wants to have her clothing store. Another rumor was that Mai has a secret crush on some loser.

I turned my head to the left and saw two black limos. Of course, whom could we forget Duke Devilin, also known as Dice Boy, and Seto Kaiba, also known as Money Bags? These two were on every girl's list, except one person. Hmm… I wonder who. These guys here in Domino High. I must admit that they are handsome, but I never paid any attention to them. I'm a big time schoolgirl who just wants to Graduate and move on with life.

Duke Devilin had this cool attitude going on, although he didn't have a girlfriend. There were always these three girls dressed in cheerleading outfits always cheering for him. He only went out with the most beautiful girl's, not only here in Domino, but at other high schools.

He was called Dice Boy for a reason because he put dice and duel monsters together. I didn't know how he was able to do it, but I hear that it's very complicated. My brother tried explaining it to me, but I was so confused. He wore a dice earring on the left ear and had this black line underneath his green left eye. His hair is black and he always wore a red with black diamonds bandanna on his forehead.

Duke's only friend was Tristan Taylor, who only when out with the cute, pretty, and beautiful girls. Tristan didn't have a life. Everyone knew he like to fight just like my brother, but they never got along. Tristan had brown hair, which reminded of everyone that looked like Elvis, except the fact that Tristan's hair was a pointy, and brown eyes.

Then of course, we can't forget the famous Seto Kaiba, the number one duelist in the world.

Seto Kaiba was always to himself. He had dark brown hair, yet the most sapphire eyes you'd ever seen. It reminds a lot of people how his eyes are very cold and haunting just like the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He didn't like to talk anyone, except his girlfriend. He just loved talk business. Rumor has it that he has a little brother, but no one has ever seen the little guy before. Seto made duel disks and other inventions for Duel Monsters, since it's a popular game here in Japan. Every duelist has a duel disk, even my big brother Joey. My brother never got along with Seto no matter how many times Joey has asked him to join him and Yugi.

Seto never accepted and my brother would just explode, but Seto always complimented Joey on how he acts like dog. I'm glad that Seto doesn't know I'm Joey's little sister. Seto always wore black turtleneck, with black slacks underneath his white or navy blue trench coat. I don't see how he could where so much in this heat. He even wore a necklace, which looked like the back of a Duel Monster card, but nobody knows why. I hear that Seto is really good in martial arts.

Then there is my big brother, Joseph Wheeler. People who knew him just called him Joey for short. Nobody knew that we were siblings. My brother has a huge crush on Mai Valentine, ever since Duelist Kingdom, but never showed an expression on his face. He didn't even look at her, but when he saw her he just turned and walk the other way. My brother only had one friend and that Yugi.

He came in second at Duelist Kingdom and he paid for my eye surgery. I'm so proud of him, yet he used to be over protective of me when I told him that I could handle things on my own. It took Joey some getting used to, but Joey was able to manage the fact that he wasn't always going to be around.

Yugi Moto was the shortest kid who used to be picked on by brother Joey. There's not much to say except he lives when his grandpa, who owns a Duel Monster Card Shop and taught Joey how to play Duel Monsters. Yugi had insane hair that people believed to be dyed. He had four long blond bangs, two on each side, with black spike hair that looked like hand with a color of raspberry outline. That was his natural hair color.

He came in first at Duelist Kingdom by beating Maximillion Pegasus, beaten Duke Devilin at his own game, and was the first one to beat the mighty champion, Seto Kaiba. He used to have a crush on Tea, but she changed completely. They only went on a date one time, but something happened and nobody knows what.

And, of course me. People called me the dork-est, and ugliest girl in school and of course nobody cared for me, except my big brother. I was so ugly that the other students would throw things at me, but as for me, I never threw anything back and if I did, I would aim at their face since I was known for aiming and archery skills. Well, the only the teachers knew that. I was the only one who took that course since nobody cared for it. I was 16 years old senior, who had smarts, accepting a lot of scholarships and "you are accepted" letters from colleges around the world. I still haven't decided where to go.

Then the bell rang.

* * *

I hope you like it. I'm so tired. I need sleep. It's 2:36 a.m. right now. Sorry for the bad grammar. Please don't flame me.

**Ki Wingz**


	3. The Break Up

Thank you so much for the reviews! Gives each and every one of ya'll a Seto plush doll. Hehe!

**Wolf-Teen**- LOL! What can I say? LOL!

**Yami-Evelyn-** Thank you for mentioning that. I forgot to tell everyone that their will be some slight Joey x Mai. None taken. The reason why I had to put slight Mai x Joey is because Mai does talk to Serenity later in the story when Mai… Oh, you'll see.

**MistyShadows23-** Thank you. I'll always have bad grammar, which is probably why in high school I was so good math. Have you ever noticed that if you're good math, your horrible in English, but if you're good English, you're horrible in math? Then are those people who are smart in all subjects. Lucky them.

**BloodyWingz-** I'm glad that you and your friend are reading both my Seto x Serenity stories. Thank you!

**Gingitsune Wings-** Thank you for mentioning that. I'll go fix it up.

**Sakurelle-** Brain over beauty! Yay! But I thought it was personality over beauty. Hehe!

**Svakee2000-** I will keep on going. Yay!

**Kiyoshi-Wheeler-** Thank you so much!

**Firefairy032003- **Thank you for helping me out and being a good friend!

I forgot to mention that there will be some slight, slightMai x Joey. Thank you everyone! I like to thank Firefairy032003 for helping me with the story. This week, hopefully Friday, I will have chapter 6 of Satanic Embrace updated. I'm just taking my time, which is all. I'm, also, helping out Firefairy032003's story called Freak and Geek. It's a Seto x Serenity story. Please check it out. Now… on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Break-Up**

**Serenity**

I was in art class painting a mural of depressing pictures. I was minding my own business when Miho and Kaoruko came up to me.

Miho Nosaka had purple eyes, and her hair was light indigo, a mixture of light blue and light purple colors. She always had her hair in a ponytail. I heard that Tristan liked her before he became girl crazy. I think he asked her out, but she said no, that's probably why the way he is now. I wonder if he blames it on her. I think not, since he hangs out with Duke.

Kaoruko Imekochi had long red-orange hair. It was dark than mine, so it looked completely red with hint of orange in it and always wore a dark pink flower pin on the left side of her hair. She always had her hair down just like Mai Valentine and she had large black eyes.

"Wow Sarah! That picture just look exactly like you," Miho giggled at me.

"Not only it looks like exactly like you, but it describes your personality so well. How do you do it?" Kaoruko said laughing with Miho.

As for me, I just stared at them, not caring what they said. Then Miho and Kaoruko stopped laughing.

"My name is Serenity," I corrected them.

"Whatever loser," Kaoruko said to me, giving me the 'whatever' sign with sticking both her thumbs and index fingers out, making 'W'. Then she put the 'L' on her forehead.

I simply rolled my eyes and went back to work.

"Sally, we'll always be bigger, better, and beautiful than you," Miho conceited said as she turned around making her ponytail hit my face on purpose.

"You are so ugly and you'll always be that way, just like your drawings, and paintings," Miho said as she turned around making her hair hit my face on purposely and followed Miho.

I wiped my face and the bell ran to go home. But I wasn't going home just yet.

**

* * *

**

**Seto-**

School just ended and I waited for my girlfriend, Tea Gardner to show up. She wanted to talk to me because she said she had something important to say. I was standing up against a bench as she and her other three scoundrels followed right behind her. And all of them were bitches, including my girlfriend. I think today I'm going to break up her.

"Girls, I need to, like, talk to my boyfriend, Seto in private," Tea said to them as they nodded and walked away.

"What is it?" I asked rudely.

"Uh! Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend?" she asked putting her hands on her hips as her purse was dangling from her left wrist.

I looked at her from head to toe. What the hell was she wearing! She a pink, tight blouse, that her bust was sticking out and a very short, navy blue, skirt that was probably nine inches away from her knees. Then I looked at her feet and saw that she was wearing black opening toe heels.

"I see no lady in front of me. All I see is my girlfriend dressing like a slut," I said rudely to her.

"How dare you!" she yelled out and slapped me.

Nobody slaps me! And I mean nobody. I didn't deserve the slap across my face. She deserves a slap on the face.

"Seto," she started to say in a calm voice.

"What the hell? What's with the sudden change in your voice?" I angrily asked as I rubbed my right cheek.

She then sat down and crossed her legs.

"Over the past weekend I saw somebody. And I we have met when I was dating Yugi. I saw him at the arcade and we were playing Advance Dance Nation (A/N: I know… I know…) and he asked me out. I was, like, yeah, sure. His name is Johnny Steps," she said.

"Seto… I want a break-up," she quickly said looking away.

"Good, at least we have something to agree upon," I said to her vulgarly.

"I can't believe you," she said giving me attitude as she stood up.

Then we both heard honk from a car.

"Oh he's here!" she said excitedly.

I looked at the guy and he had dried, brown dreadlocks, with sunglasses on the top of his head. He wore red long-sleeve shirt with blue jeans and what looked to be like cowboy boots. This guy didn't know how to dress. I began to laugh.

"Slut. I should have broken up when I got with you," I added.

"The only reason why I got with is because I was just using you for your money," she said to me as I was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Johnny Steps you say. I have heard of him. I think Yugi was the one he challenged and sure enough when he found out that Yugi was the King of Games, he forfeited," I said still laughing.

I stopped laughing and forgot that I was still holding my silver briefcase.

"You really are a slut," I looked at her as she walked away, throwing me the finger.

"No, thank you," I yelled back at her.

I didn't realize that everyone was watching us. No wonder it was so quiet. Now everyone is going to be talking.

"What?" I said, giving them a death glare as they quickly turned back to whatever they were doing.

* * *

Done with this chapter. The next chapter is called The Bet. Need I say more? Please don't flame and sorry again for the bad grammar.

**_Ki Wingz_**

P.S. Kaoruko, Miho and that other chick I mentioned, came out in the first series of Yu-Gi-Oh!


	4. The Bet

Thank you for the reviews!

**Wolf-Teen-** Yes, Tea is a slut. I hate Tea!

**GingitsuneWings-**Thank you! 

**Svakee2000-** Thank you! I remember that one episode where Yami and Tea go out on a date. After that, they go to the arcade and there is Johnny Steps. Every time I watch that episode, I start to laugh.

**…-** Thank you. I will update this story once a week.

**NKingy-** I have seen the film, also. I think it's a cute film and when I was thinking about the film, I knew I had to type a Seto/ Serenity fic.

**FireFairy032003-** Patiently, waiting for your e-mail. Hehe!

**Rainan-Strife-** Thank you!

**EVILISHpunkPRINCESShorsesj-** Thank you! Yes, I think Tea is a slut, but in the show, she really isn't, but then again, I don't know. I have not been watching the show lately. I don't remember the last time I saw it. But now I heard of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and I won't be watching that show.

**F i r e F l y o f H e l l-** I'm not sure if Tea is going to get her revenge. I don't even think she's get revenge in the film. I know that in the film that chick will do anything to be Prom Queen, and she does, and starts yapping about why the people didn't pick her. Something will happen, though, that doesn't happen at prom in the film.

**Sakurelle-** Your welcome for the plush doll. Seto is free! Yay!

I like to thank FireFairy032003 for helping me out with this fic. Please check her story out called Freak and Geek. It is a Seto/ Serenity story.Please do. On with the story…

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Bet**

**Serenity-**

I went to the archery class after school, even though I had for it third period.

I picked up my brown bow and brown arrows as I was getting into my stance. I really didn't need to get into a stance, but I always did. I started to bow when I was little before I became blind. Not only I became blind, but, also, my archery skills had become superior, so I've heard. Whenever some there something in the air, I always managed to break the item using my bow and arrow.

I put my left hand on the center of the stick, closed my hand to look like a fist, placed my arrow to rest o n my hand then pulled back with the string using my right hand, then with a sharp eye, I left go as the arrow hit the cent of the target.

Then I began to move and shoot arrows at target making the arrows that was in the target split in two as my arrows just came one right after the other.

This was so fun for me because nobody took this course, and it was so peaceful and quiet. I'm glad it was all to myself. And nobody had to make fun of me.

* * *

**Seto-**

Fourth period class finished as I walked out with carrying my briefcase in my right hand. I pushed the doors to the entrance of the school using my books and walking away.

While I was minding my own business and looking down at the floor, someone just bumped into me on purposely. I made a fist ready to pound the living crap out of the person and looked up.

"What do you want Dice Boy?" I asked angrily, already having a bad day.

"You're still pissed off from what had happened earlier today?" Duke smirked and crossed his arms.

Then I when I was just about to punch, he interrupted.

"How about we play a little game?" Duke asked leaning against a pillar.

I raised my right eyebrow, giving him a death look.

"I don't play games, especially not yours. I don't trust anyone," I said fuming walking away.

"Oh okay, Money Bags. How about making the ugliest girl into a beautiful a swan before prom?" Duke asked.

I stopped walking. My instincts were telling me not do it, but if I paid attention, would that make me a coward?

"I see that caught your attention," Duke said behind me.

"The only game I play is Duel Monsters," I said furiously, turning around to face him.

"We all know. Then, how about a bet? **IF** I win, I receive your crush card and own forty percent of your company. If I lose, you will own twenty percent of my company. What about you?" Duke suggested as I raised his right eyebrow.

"If I win, I will own fifty percent of your company. If I lose, I will go to the prom by myself," I smirked as I leaned against the pillar.

"Hey! That's not fair. You owning fifty percent of my company!" Duke whined.

"Whoever said that this was a fair bet?" Seto said mocking Duke.

"Damn you Kaiba! Alright, alright. Prom starts next Friday," he said calming down.

"Fine, make Megumi Lee a hot girl before prom," I said pointing to her.

"Fine, make Aya Chidori a hot girl," he said pointing to her.

"No way!" I said picking my briefcase up.

"Fine. How about her?" Duke said pointing to some ugly girl I had never see in my life.

"No, no, no, no. Especially not her," I insisted, as I backed away.

"A bet's a bet and were not changing it," Duke said as we both looked at her.

"Look at her. She has curly, blonde hair; frames that look like a grandmother would wear, and a chest so flat, it looks like she was never meant to be girl. She looks like an ugly tomboy," I said looking at her as she clumsily tripped and dropped her things.

"You're not going to change another girl!" Duke insisted as he stood right in front me.

"Fine, what is her name?" I asked.

"I think her name is Celestial," Duke said.

Then out of nowhere, Tristan came.

"Tristan, what's that chick's name?" Duke asked as he pointed at her.

"I think it's--," Tristan was about to say until I interrupted.

"I'm leaving," I said as I walked slowly to the tomboy.

* * *

Did you like it? The next chapter is when Seto talks to her, and later, Mokuba asks Kaiba for a new memory card. I apologize for the grammar! 

**_Ki Wingz_**

Now, I have to type out my Chapter 6 for Satanic Embrace. It's another Seto/Serenity fiction.


	5. Oxymoron

YAY! Thank you for reviewing my story. Now's my time to Review you:

**Wolf-Teen-** Thank you for keeping in touch with this story.

**Svakee2000-** Thank you. Hehe!

**…-** Thank you! I wish you had a username.

**Sakurelle-** I'm sorry. Serenity isn't blind, this happens after her eye surgery. I will however add a little conversation with Seto. I just exaggerated on that part about her having a sharp eye. She's concentrating on her target. Hope that helps! -Smiles-

**EVILISHpunkPRINCESShorsesj-** I got this story off of that movie called, She's All That with Freddie Prince Jr. and I forgot what that chick's name is. Well Freddie and Paul Walker make bet, because Freddie ( I can't remember if his girlfriend broke up with him or he broke up her) no longer has a girlfriend. Then the chick that Paul picked for Freddie, is the one Freddie has to make her pretty. She wears frames, has long, I think it's black hair, skinny and is a flat-chest. Then in the middle of the movie, Freddie Prince Jr. brings his sister to help that chick make her look pretty for the party they end up going to, which is Paul Walker, that guy from the Fast and Furious. I won't say anything else. I hate Teen movies, but I thought that movie was really cute.

**KomoPineconeseed-** I'm not sure if this is an original idea, since it's kind of based off that movie, She's All That. But I thought the movie was cute, so I just knew I had to make a Seto/Serenity fiction. I'm glad you enjoy it.

**FireFairy032003-**I hope you like this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- Oxymoron**

**-Serenity-**

I quickly picked up my school supplies and bow off the concrete floor. I felt embarrassed when I tripped. People were pointing and laughing at me. I didn't care, but every time I went home, I always felt myself to cry. I got up and began to walk away quickly to my father's truck. I guess Joey was home since I didn't see him in the truck waiting for me.

"Hey Celestial," I heard a guy's voice say.

"Celestial," he said again.

Celestial, I thought to myself. Who is she? I shrugged and kept on walking, minding my own business. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, surprised to Seto Kaiba standing in front of me. What did he want? He probably to humiliate me even more.

"May I help you?" I asked politely looking into his eyes.

His eyes were so cold like ice. They reminded me of his Blue Eyes White Dragon. I wonder if both of them have the same personality.

I blinked and he turned around quickly. I guess he found me hideous to look at. Then I shrugged and turned away.

"Wait…" he said right behind me.

I stopped walking and turned around to face him again. I wasn't shy like all the other girls. I just didn't care. The boys always made fun of me and I knew that I had to stand for myself.

"Your name is Celestial right?" he asked rudely to me as he looked at me.

I tilted my head to the left side and shook my head from side to side.

"No, my name is Serenity," I said politely to him, not wanting him to know my last name.

If he knew my last name, he would probably be calling me a female dog, just like he picks on my brother and tells him how much he's a mutt.

"I'm not Celestial, and I don't even know who she is… you're looking for the wrong girl ," I added gently looking down at the floor.

I didn't want to be here. I looked up and saw some of the kids looking at us. I took a huge gulped and started to sweat a bit.

"Girl? I see a peasant pup who looks like stick figure," he said rudely to me as his eyes suddenly turned into death.

I just turned around and walked away.

"I don't need this," I said to him calmly and took my leave.

"Wait-" he started to say until I interrupted him

"Look, if you want to hang out, you're sadly mistaken. You and I are two completely different people," I said kindly to him.

Then I began to walk to my father's truck.

* * *

**-Seto-**

I thought this was going to be a piece-of-cake, but it's harder than it looks. Then I thought of what she said,

"You and I are two completely different people."

She is right. I better act fast, since I didn't have enough time. I want to win this bet.

How is it, that she is ugly, having such a peaceful name?

"Serenity," I said to myself.

Then I realized that she was kind and polite to me. Nobody ever does that, except my little brother, Mokuba. I thought she would be like the other girls, but she was so calm, as if nothing scared her. I knew that when girls came up to me, they wouldn't know what to say. I wonder if she has any siblings.

I leaned against my chair in my office thinking about the ugly girl, Serenity. Sounds like an oxymoron to me. She was so hideous. How in the hell was I suppose to make her beautiful before prom? This was going to be one mission impossible.

Then I heard my door open.

"What do you want!" I yelled not noticing my brother.

"Brother, I was wondering you could take me to the mall?" he asked.

My eyes soften.

"What for Mokuba?" I asked in concerned.

"The maid Tanaka accidentally stepped on my memory card," he said calmly.

"What was she doing in your room?" I said just about to raise my voice, as I looked deep into his charcoal eyes.

"I asked her to get me a cloth since I wanted to clean my console and I took the memory card out. When she came in and handed me a cloth, she accidentally stepped on it," he said looking down.

I knew deep in my heart I could never hate my brother. He is the only family I have and I have been taking care of him ever since we were in orphans.

"Did you finish your homework?" I asked calmly.

"I just need help with my math and English," he looking up at me and grinned.

"I'll help you with your homework. I need to find a tutor for you Mokuba. You know, I'm always busy with Duel Monsters, school, and Kaiba Corp." I said to him standing up.

"After that, I will fire the maid, and we'll go to the mall," I added taking my briefcase with me as I walked to my little brother.

"Seto, is that necessary?" he asked putting his hands behind his back.

"Yes," I simply said as we both headed out my office.

I saw the Tanaka dusting away my Blue Eyes White Dragon statues.

"Tanaka," I arrogantly said to her making her tremble.

"Yes, sir?" she bowed to me.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" I raised my voice, as she looked at me in shock.

How, I loved my job.

* * *

Sorry for the bad grammar. I'm falling asleep. The next chapter: it's going to be Joey and Mai. Remember, this story will contain slight Joey and Mai. I won't be putting them in my entire chapters. The chapter will come out next week. 

Hopefully, I have chapter 7 up for Satanic Embrace by sometime next week. I have to write my chapter down first, and then I'll type it up. I

I have a new idea, one-shot Christmas story, and it's going to be another Seto x Serenity and the rest of the YuGiOh! Gang. But it won't be up until X-mas.

**Ki Wingz**


	6. Warmth

Hi everyone! I like to thank each and every one of your reviews! Since I gave everyone a Seto plush, I now give everyone an Serenity plush. Hope you enjoy them! Oh yeah, my time to review:

**EVILISHpunkPRINCESShorsesj-** Yes, Seto is mean, just like he is on the show, except he isn't mean to Mokuba.

**Fanactic-** Hey! I checked out your story Light: Darkness's Only Hope, and I enjoyed it very much. I hope you update that story. I reviewed each and every chapter of your story.

**Wolf-Teen-** Thank you! I hope to get the next chapter up for Satanic Embrace by next week. I'm sorry I couldn't do it this week.

**Kaiba-Girl-** I know you love Kaiba. It says it in your name. Hehe!

**Komo-Pineconeseed-** Thank you! Yes, the maid did get fired. Kaiba will always be Kaiba, I wonder if Gozaburo never adopted Seto and Mokuba, will Seto hang out with Yugi, and be nice? Probably not.

**My PenName Is… a.k.a. …-**Thank you for your reviews. Hey, that's cool that you get a username. Now I don't have to type out …

**MistyShadows23-** Thank you! And you'll be looking forward for the next one and the next one and the next one. Hehe!

**Svakee2000-** Thank you! Yes, Kaiba is rude, until a certain someone changes that. Hehe!

**Sakurelle-** Your welcome! I glad that helped. Yes, this one is Joey and Mai, even though my chapters are short, this story will have very, minimal, minimal Joey x Mai.

**Unknown-** Thank you!

**FireFairy032003-** I hope you get your computer fixed.

Thank you for your reviews. I wanted to let you know, that if you are reading Satanic Embrace, I will have chapter 7 updated next week. I have been spending some time with my family, since I moved out of my parents house last year on my birthday. I, also, have been thinking of upcoming Seto/Serenity stories. Hehe! Including a vampire one. But it will be rated M. But I want to finish this story and Satanic Embrace first before I move one. I'm not sure if I want my Christmas story to be rated M.

Take a look on **FireFairy032003's Freak and Geek**. This story may freak you out just a little bit. It's supposed to be rated M.

This chapter is Mai x Joey. So, to all of you Mai x Joey fans, I think you'll like this one.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Warmth**

**-Serenity-**

I lay on my pink bed and thought of what just happened today. Of course Miho and Kaoruko picked on my just like always, but it was so weird the fact that Seto Kaiba came up to me.

I pulled out my English IV, and Calculus book to start on my homework, even though it was easy. Just I was about to start writing the answer out, I took off my frames and fake brown contacts off, and put them in the little case.

I wonder what my brother is doing.

* * *

**-Joey-**

I was working at Coffee & Smoothies, even though this place got very packed since we had evening specials. And if you hard a card with us, you got a forty-five percent discount.

I was getting the order until SHE came in. The one and only, Mai Valentine, I quickly turned around that way she won't notice me. I felt embarrass working here, but I got paid very well, for a minimum wage. I went to the back to make preparations for the customers.

Mai always came in on Mondays, Wednesday s, and Friday's. Prom was coming up , but she probably has a date already.

I remembered the first time I saw her at Duelist Kingdom. After that, she thought I was crying, even though I have to admit I was, when I lost my card at the finals. She was so nice to give me hers.

She sat at a small round table all by herself, and took out her books from her purple backpack. She was the President of Drama class since she loves fashion so much, that all the clothing and costumes were by ONLY by her. I heard that she wanted her own clothing store. I believe in her so much, I just know she can do it.

Then I made her a medium strawberry smoothie for her.

"Hey Bakura, give this to Mai, but don't says who it's from," I said giving the smoothie to Bakura,

"Have you asked her to go to the prom with you?" Bakura asked me putting the smoothie on the tray.

"No, I think she has a date already. Are you going Bakura?" I asked him as I took the order from the clip.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure who to ask. I'll probably go by myself. How about you," he added just about to leave.

"I'm going by myself," I said to him as he nodded and left to give the customer's their order.

Then I peeked and saw him handing the smoothie to Mai.

"Hey Boss, that Strawberry smoothie that I made for Mai, take it out of my check," I turned to him.

Marik turned around and shook his head.

"Alright Joey," he said as he got the other people's order.

* * *

**-Mai-**

"Hey Mai," Bakura said to me as he put a Strawberry smoothie on the table, in front of me.

"Hey Bakura… I didn't order this," I said as I grabbed the smoothie and handed it to him.

But he shook his head from side to side.

"Courtesy of a special friend," he said and walked away.

I looked around to see who I knew from school. I didn't know anyone and felt myself become sad. I wonder if Joey is mad at me. Then I thought of Joey Wheeler who always had something positive to say. I looked around again, but I knew Joey didn't work here, and probably never came here. This place doesn't suit him.

Every time I would walk towards him at school, he would turn around, but I guess he didn't know I went to the same school as he did. I opened my books and began to study for finals.

* * *

**-Joey-**

I looked at Mai and smiled. She was drinking her smoothie as she was studying. I, too, needed to study, if I want to graduate.

"So, Joey, are you going to ask Mai out?" Marik asked me as he washed his hands.

"Naaa…. She probably has a date," I said as I took another order.

"Why don't you ask her?" Marik insisted, as he too, took an order.

"I think she hates me, plus I don't want to interrupt her since she's busy with her homework," I added as I made two Blueberry smoothies.

"Joey, just ask. You'll never know, until you try," Marik said as he began to make coffee.

"No, I won't do that," I said as Bakura came in to get the smoothies.

"Oh…" Marik simply said.

"Are you going to the prom Marik?" I asked him getting other smoothies ready.

"No. I'm going to have this place open. I will need help, though," he said looking directly at me.

I looked down. I felt guilty. I looked up and said, "Give me an hour at prom, then I will come straight over here."

"Same here," Bakura said to him as he gave us thumbs up.

"I knew I can count on you two," Marik said as we turned our attention back to what we were doing.

* * *

**-Seto-**

I leaned back against by black leather chair. How in the hell am I going to make Serenity beautiful before prom without becoming friends? I began to tap my right foot and closed my eyes.

"You have a new message Mr. Kaiba," my laptop said to me.

I opened my eyes and saw the messanger's name. Duke Devilin. I put my headset on with the microphone to talk into it.

"Open it," I said to it.

It said:

'How's it going Money Bags? Looks like you're having a hard time with this bet. You know, there's time for you to admit defeat.'

'Duke'

"Reply," I said as the mouse pointed to the reply button on the letter.

"I DON'T give it up that easy, Dice Boy," I said angrily and smirked.

Then the message sent it back to Duke. I began to think of way on how to get Serenity to hang around me.

"SETO I NEED HELP WITH MY HOMEWORK!" My little brother yelled as he came rushing in waving his History book in front of me.

I smacked my forehead and thought of what I had said to Mokuba earlier today.

**-Flashback-**

"I'll help you with your homework. I need to find a tutor for you Mokuba. You know I'm always busy with Duel Monsters, school and Kaiba Corp."

**-End Flashback-**

"WAIT! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU ONLY HAD MATH AND ENGLISH! NOT HISTORY!" I YELLED TO HIM AS HE QUICKLY SAT ON MY LAP.

I raised my right eyebrow.

"Sowwie big brotha., but I just remember," he said giving me those eyes that "asked" for assistance and forgiveness.

"What am I, Santa Claus?" I asked him as push my laptop to the side and placed his book and papers in front of me.

"Santa, what I want for Christmas this year, is for you to help me all through school till college," Mokuba said as shook my head from side to side.

"Fine, just this once, okay," I said to him as I took his papers and read the assignment.

Then a thought came to my head. Serenity can tutor my brother. I smirked and didn't notice Mokuba looking at me.

"Seto, why are you smirking?" Mokuba asked me as I looked down at him.

"I just know the perfect person to tutor you," I said leaning back.

"Really, who?" Mokuba asked happily.

"Serenity," I said.

"Serenity? You mean Joey Wheeler's sister?" Mokuba asked in confusion.

"That mutt has a sister?" I asked thinking about it.

"I know he has a sister name Serenity Wheeler, but they don't live together," he said to me.

"I don't see how that mutt can have a sister," I said to him.

"No, this Serenity is different," I added to my brother as he shrugged.

"Well, I hope she's a lot nicer than Tea," he said to me looking at his history book.

"To tell you the truth, she is a lot nicer than Tea," I said to him as he smiled.

I took a deep breath and smiled, too.

**_A whole lot nicer, I thought as for the first time I felt something warm and beating._**

* * *

YAY! Done! I hope you like this chapter. Is Seto already having feelings for Serenity? I'll update chapter 7 of Satanic Embrace up sometime next week, so please don't panic. I apologize for the grammar!

Then next chapter:

Seto apologizes to Serenity…. Wait! WHAT! SETO APOLOGIZING TO SERENITY. Well he doesn't apologize, but you'll get what I mean. And he asks Serenity if she can tutor Mokuba. What will she say?

**_Ki Wingz_**

P.S. I know, I had to add a little humor to Marik since he's the boss of Coffee & Smoothies.

How many of ya'll think that Joey is mad at Mai? Just to let youknow, Mai thinks that Joey is mad at her and you'll find out atlater, later, later in the story. I'm talking about Prom.


	7. Bad Day

Thank you for each and every one's review! Gives everyone a Blue Eyes White Dragon Plush.

**WingsoftheDragonfly-** I didn't know you changed your name. Thank you for reviewing me. –Smiles-

**Svakee2000-** I enjoy your new story. It's funny! Hehe! I shall continue with this story.

**Wolf-Teen- **Hehe! One chapter at a time.

**KomoPineconeseed-** I think I'm showing Kaiba's feelings a little to early. I should take my time on his feelings and slowly develop something.

**MyPenNameIs...-** Hehe! Yes, updating is good!

**GingitsuneWings-** YAY! An update finally from me. –Smiles-

**EVILISHpunkPRINCESShorsesj-** Just being a curious cat, but how did you come up with your name? Yes, the only good Marik is in this story. –Wink, Wink-

**SorceressVanessa-** I do apologize for the grammar. I'm horrible. Your welcome; I do enjoy your Seto/Serenity stories. –Smiles- Thank you for reviewing mine. I was wondering… Have you read my other fiction called Satanic Embrace? That story is, also, Seto/Serenity. I hope I'm not pressuring you to read that story.

**Sakurelle-** Kinda of cheesy for Marik to be the boss of Coffee and Smoothies, but I thought it was cute . And yes, of course a lot more Seto/Serenity. –Grins- I live in Texas, too.

**FireFairy032003-** I hope you get your computer fixed soon.

_Italics _are_ thoughts_

**If you do not have a username on please leave your e-mail and I will personally e-mail you the chapter.**

Now on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 6-Bad Day**

**-Tuesday-**

**-Serenity-**

I was in my Art class sketching a picture of a desert landscape. I drew cactuses, pink flowers on them, some armadillos, and a bloody, bright sun, with not on cloud in the sky. I knew I was being really lazy, but in reality I was getting completely bored.

"Aww…. That's is so you," Kaoruko said as she gesture her hand in the air.

"What happened, Sarah? Usually you draw depressing pictures," Miho added as she looked at my sketch.

I simply rolled my eyes not wanting to hear this. I continued working trying to think what else a desert would have.

"You know what you and your drawings have in common?" Miho said as she smirked at me.

I kept on drawing and minding my own business until I heard the cruelest words come out of her mouth.

"The fact that I can criticize the both of you," Miho answered her own question as I accidentally dropped my pencil.

My pencil bounced off the floor and rolled to Kaoruko opened toe, pink high heels that matched her tight blouse to her feet. I stared blankly at my drawing and gulped really slow. I hope they didn't notice. I quickly rubbed my eyes until Kaoruko said, "Aww.. she is gonna cry!"

I felt a tear come down, but quickly wiped it away.

"No, something got in my eye. I think it's an eyelash," I lied not wanting them to know the truth.

"Don't deny it Serenity, We both know that, you're so, you're a horrible liar," Miho said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, we never, like, cry because, like, we aren't crybabies, and like we are so much older than you," Kaoruko conceited said as she agreed with Miho, of course, and crossed her arms, too.

I stopped wiping my eyes and bent down to get my pencil that was next to Kaoruko's feet, but she kicked it away and rolled to the trash can. I got off my stool and walked to where my pencil was at and heard something ripped. The teacher was never in art class, until the bell rang to leave. I quickly picked my pencil off the floor and saw my picture torn into pieces on the floor.

Then Miho and Kaoruko got their purses, laughing away as they left the classroom.

* * *

**-Seto-**

I saw Serenity walking quickly away until she tripped and fell clumsily. She looked like she had a bad day. How in the hell was I suppose to make her beautiful before prom? Is it even possible? I began to believe this mission was impossible, but I knew I had to find someone at this school who knew fashion and beauty.

She got up and walked away. I began to follow the ugly duckling as she tripped and fell again. Her supplies were scattered everywhere as hurried up to pick each one of them up. Why does she keep on falling? I looked down and saw her shoe laces were untied.

"Need some help?" I asked kneeling down and grabbed her books.

"No… no, thank you," she said kindly, not even looking at me.

Then she looked up and gasped.

"Seto? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at work?" she said politely putting her supplies in her backpack, as she kindly took her books away from me.

"Listen… we kind of got off the wrong track, and I want to get to know you," I lied to her as she stood up.

"Why do you want to get to know me?" she asked with a confused tone in her voice, yet it was polite.

"Because I need a tutor for my little brother, Mokuba, since his finals are coming up and then I thought of you," I said looking at her directly.

_There was something about her eyes that I wasn't able to read. She was good. She wasn't even scared of me. I'm being way to kind. I must be a little rude to her_.

"Uhh… but why me?" she asked kindly to me.

"Because you're smart," I said quickly to her as she tilted her head to left side just a bit.

"How do you know if I'm smart? Don't you think of me as a dumb bimbo, who is repulsive and can never get a boyfriend?" she said sadly to me.

I didn't say anything. She was right. I would think of that, but there was something different about her because I felt it in my instincts. She was different from the other girls in the school.

"Listen. Please, I'll even pay you fifty bucks an hour for tutoring my brother," I said trying not to beg.

_I can't believe I even said please!_

"Okay, I'll do it, but I don't want your money," she said as she looked down and took off her frames and cleaned them with her blouse.

"So, what do you want as in payment?" I asked her, thinking that she must want something from me.

She put her frames back on and looked up at me.

She then smiled at me and said one word, "Nothing."

She then took off, as I just stood in stunned.

"I don't believe," I said turning around to face her.

"And why not?" she asked kindly to me.

"You must want money, just don't show it," I said rudely to her.

She blinked at me and shook her head from side to side.

"You actually think I want money from you?" she asked politely to me.

_Stop Serenity; quit trying to act nice and innocent. _

"Yes," I said getting a little angry.

"I don't need this. Find someone else to tutor your little brother," she said rudely to me as she turned and walked away.

"Wait!" I called back to her.

"I'm sorry, for my actions," I said as she turned around.

"I forgive you Seto," she said as she turned around and a small smile spread across her ugly face.

"When can you start?" I said to her hoping she can start today.

"Thursday," she said nicely to me.

"Why so late?" I asked confusedly to her.

"Tomorrow afternoon, I have a competition to attend to," she said to me as I raised my right eyebrow.

"Can't you go another time?" I asked crudely to her.

"No," she said just about to turn around.

"And why the hell not?" I said crossing my arms.

"Because I am in the competition," she said as she walked away.

I walked to her and she stopped and looked at me.

"Where is the competition going to be held at?" I asked not wanting to go.

She looked down and shook her head from side to side.

"Why? Don't you have a company to run?" she asked kindly to me.

"Watch out what you say to me, and I will be there," I said to her, but I knew I had to 'hang out' even though I don't do that, but it was the only way for me to get to know her.

"It's at the Domino Dome **(1)**, and it starts at 5:30 in the afternoon," she said looking at me.

"I'll be there," I said, when in reality, I didn't want to go.

"Prove it," was all she smirked to me and left.

I quickly grabbed her upper right arm and turned around.

"Is that threat Serenity?" I asked her brusquely as I saw her eyes widened with fear for the first time.

She looked away and quietly said, "No."

"Say that in front of my face," I angrily said to her and shook her arm.

"You're hurting me," she said as a tear fell from her left eye.

"You think I care puppy?" I shouted to her as she slowly turned to me as another tear trailed down to her pink lips.

"I'm sorry! And no, that wasn't a threat," she quickly said to me as everyone stopped and stared.

I quickly squeezed her upper arm, hoping to leave a bruise. She quickly turned around and ran to the vehicle.

I looked down at my hands and felt sorry for the puppy. I looked up and saw the truck leaving with Serenity's head hung down and wiping away her tears.

I feel guilty for hurting her.

* * *

Gosh, I really hate the fact that I'm updating a lot more of this story than Satanic Embrace. But I guess it's because my S.E. has longer chapters. I won't be able to update a new chapter this week. But hopefully next week, I get something done to that story. I will take my time on Satanic Embrace. 

I apologize for the bad grammar.

_**Ki Wingz**_

I know you want a preview of the next chapter, but I don't have one for right, but I will have it up next week.

(1)- I'm not sure if there is a Domino Dome. And if there is one, I don't own it.


	8. Duckling

OMG! I NEVER GOT THIS MANY REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I'm glad you like this story. I do take time putting one chapter per week on this story, but as for Satanic Embrace, I can't promise anything.. I would like to give everyone a Chibi Seto. Oh yeah… I'm sorry for not updating this last week. This past Saturday, I got surgery in my mouth. Hurt like hell, though.

**Sorceress Vanessa-** I'm sorry that I almost you cried. I wasn't expecting that to happen. I do apologize. I try very hard, and I mean hard to stay with the character's personalities together. I'm glad I didn't pressure you. Makes me happy.

**Hieilover-1-** Thank you!

**Komo PineConeSeed-** Yes, I intended to make Miho a conceited, mean bitch just like Tea and the girls who hang out with her. Thank you!

**B.E.W.D.WarriorPrincess**- Thank you!

**Gingitsune Wings-** Please, I need a beta reader. Thank you so much!

**BlueHeartsz-** Serenity is in a 'Bow and Arrow' competition.

**WingsOfTheDragonfly-** Thank you for letting me know you changed your name. Hehe!

**Trinty09-** Poor Serenity, right? Oh yeah, Seto will fall in love with her… Hehe! I won't say anything else. She will become beautiful to Seto by… I enjoy your story very much!

**Svakee2000-** Your welcome! And thank you!

**YamiEvleyn-** As for Tea x Yugi… you'll see later, later, laaaater during prom. Yeah, I got an idea for them. I included Mai x Joey, they will come back together, I promise. As for Mokuba x Rebecca, I'll think about.

**Shanichan11-** I shouldn't underestimate Seto Kaiba. LOL! And yes, I do agree with you that Seto should be a least nice to Serenity.

**EVILISHpunkPRINCESShorsesj-** Wow! I like that "beautiful randomness". Sounds cool! Thank you for letting me know.

**Sakurelle-** I never really thought of that. I'm glad you pointed it out for me. Hehe!

**SetosBlueEyesGirl-** Do I really make good emotional statements? I don't think so, but I should always think positive.

**Z Star-** I don't prefer Duke/Serenity stories. Duke has his cheerleaders. Sorry. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings. Yeah, this story has that 'teenage-movie-feeling' to it, but it's mostly based on the movie called She's All That starring Freddie Prince Jr. Rachael Lee Cook, and Paul Walker. I don't care for them as actors, but I thought the movie was cute.

**FireFairy032003-** I'm glad your back! The reason why Seto changes from a nice guy to an asshole is because he's Seto. LOL!

**MyPenNameIs…** Thank you!

I'm, also, helping out FireFairy032003's story called Freak and Geek. I know I have mentioned this before, but please read it, if you would like to. The main characters are Seto/Serenity, but Tea, Joey, Tristan and are mean!

Now… on with the story.

_Italics _are _thoughts_.

* * *

Chapter 7- Duckling 

**-Serenity-**

I came home and ran straight to my room, slamming the door behind me. How could he be so cruel? Oh, that's right; blame it on his stepfather, Gozaburo Kaiba! I took a tissue next to my lamp and clean my running nose. I got on my bed and leaned back on my bed, dropping my backpack, sketchpad, and books on the floor. I only had art homework since Miho tore my desert landscape up.

I can't wait till I graduate and move on with my life. I even accepted Kaiba's offer. I'm only doing this for Mokuba's sake. I heard stories from my brother and his friends on how Mokuba was completely opposite from Seto. My classes were so easy, so it should be a piece-of-cake. I just wished they weren't so boring, except for my third period class. That class has nothing, but peace and quiet.

I took my stand out and threw away the tissue in my away in my little pink wastebasket. I placed my big sketchpad and started drawings dragons for some reason. Wait… doesn't Seto own three Blue Eyes White Dragons? Yes, he sure does. I remember my brother told me to stay away from him.

How can I stay away from you if you keep coming up to me?

I stopped sketching and went into my bathroom. I was still in my uniform and picked up my right short sleeve. I gasped and saw that the bruise was a dark amethyst with a hint of turquoise. My heart pounded as I took a deep breath. I took my clothes and turned on the water to take a hot shower. I closed my bathroom door and stepped into the tube. I felt my bruise begin to sting, and then a tear came down.

* * *

**-Seto-**

I felt completely harsh for the puppy. Maybe I should stop calling her that. It sounds way too much like the mutt. Maybe I should call her duckling.

"BROTHER! IS SHE HERE?" my brother yelled excitedly.

"No, she won't start until Thursday," I said turning my chair around as my brother held his book in the air.

Mokuba slowly put his arm down and looked down.

"Why Thursday, Seto?" he asked showing some concern in his voice.

"She has a competition tomorrow. Not sure what it's all about, but it is being held at the Domino Dome," I answered kindly to my little brother.

"Can I go?" Mokuba asked as he put his book on top of my desk, across from me.

"The competition starts at 5:30 in the afternoon. Will you have your homework finished by then?" I asked him as he gave me a sad look.

"No, I won't, plus I need to study, also," he replied as he took his book away.

He than sat down on the black leather couch.

"I hope you didn't say or do anything to make her regret helping me," Mokuba said as he took his paper out of his book and began placed it on the glass table.

That hurt. I did not only her mentally, but physically.

I walked to my brother and sat across from him. I clasped my hands together and leaned forward. I looked down.

_Mokuba, if only you knew how I feel._

* * *

**-Serenity- **

I got out of the shower and put my pink robe on. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed my blonde hair was starting to show my auburn root. Not only that, the curly was now wavy. I smiled at that. I haven't seen my natural hair color since I was in 9th grade. I smiled again and opened the door. I went to my furniture and opened a drawer. I took a pair of loose gray shorts that had two baby blue strips going down on the side. Then I took out a white shirt that fitted perfectly.

I picked up my hair and tied it into a ponytail. Maybe I should pass on the homework. I went to my desk and turned on the computer. I logged on to the Internet and checked out of there were any new books to read.

* * *

**-Seto-**

I was on the Internet searching for new books that had just came out. I began to think of the duckling, feeling guilty all over. I got up and turned around. It was getting late, but I felt I needed to leave my office for a bit.

I took out my black cell phone and called the limo driver.

"Get the limo ready, I need you to take to me to a certain place," I said to him and closed my flip phone.

I quickly grabbed the briefcase and I walked out of my office.

"Miss, tell my brother I'm heading out," I said quickly to my secretary.

"Where are you going sir?" she asked with respect in her voice.

"You dare question my authority?" I rudely asked her.

"No sir," she said as she began to back away from her desk.

"You're fired!" I yelled as she began to cry and walked out.

* * *

-**Serenity-**

It was getting late outside and I opened the window to get some fresh air. I noticed a black limo slowly driving away and I simply shrugged at it. I looked at the moon admiring it. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"What a beautiful night," I said to myself and opened my eyes.

Then I saw another limo driving the other way slowly. I wonder if it was the same limo I just saw. I crossed my arms and rested them down on the windowsill. I did have my glasses on just in case any noticed me. I looked down and saw the limo pull over to my house. I raised my right eyebrow and quickly closed the window.

I went to the door and opened it. I peeked outside first and noticed my brother had his door shut, but you could hear the music blasting. I quickly ran downstairs and saw my dad asleep in the rocking chair, with the television on.

I quickly ran to the door and opened it. I noticed Seto standing there with his arms behind his back.

"Seto, what are you doing here?" I said kindly raising a right eyebrow.

"May I come in?" he asked gently.

"Uhh… sure," I said politely to him as he walked in.

I lead him the upstairs, and realized that I was going into my room. Why did he have his arms behind his back?

I opened the door, hoping the pink didn't blind his beautiful sapphire eyes. Wait! What an I thinking! I blushed at the thought and I turned around. I sat on bed as he stood up.

"You may sit on my bed," I said nicely to him as I brought my knees up to my chin.

He sat down facing me. I began to think curiously of why he had his hands behind his back.

"Listen, I came here to… uh…," he started to say looking away from me.

"What?" I asked politely to him crawling like cat.

"Well, may I look where I took you by force?" he asked looking up to me.

I gently gasped as I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Sure," I politely said as I lifted my right sleeve.

He glared at him and hung his head down. Then he quickly picked up his head and looked at me.

"I'm apologize," he said to me and put his arms in the front, handing me a two pink roses.

I gasped and took them from his hands. I smiled at him and giggled.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you," I said to him happily.

He smirked, but it was a nice smirk. I laid the roses on my furniture next to my lamp and smiled.

"Thank you, Seto," I said as I turned around and his face was right in front mine.

I blushed beet red and blinked.

"Do you forgive me? I promise not to hurt you again," he said to me.

"I forgive you," I said happily, hoping my skin would go back to its original color.

He then stood up. I got up, also, and we walked out of my room together. We headed downstairs to the front door.

"Goodnight… Duckling," he said whispered to me as my eyes widened.

"Duckling?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, you are a duckling," he smirked at me.

Okay, now he was giving me a smart-ass smirk.

"Why? Whatever happened to being called a puppy?" I asked politely not liking the situation.

"You and the mutt are not alike," he said and walked away.

"Huh?" I thought.

_Mutt, I thought. Who is the 'mutt'? _

* * *

**-Seto-**

I got into my limo and sat down. I saw her still standing outside. Gosh, she looks good in that outfit, if only she didn't look ugly. Tomorrow I have to go to the competition. Hopefully, things will change.

The duckling forgave me. How could she do that? I thought she would scratch me with her nails or something. Then I noticed her hair was wavy, and her roots were like reddish-brown. And her eyes were emerald. What's going on here?

I leaned back and smiled. I thought of Serenity and how she was nice and kind to me.

Maybe she's the one that will help me change.

* * *

Well that's it. I'm sorry I didn't update last week, I was just nervous because I had surgery. I hope you liked this chapter. I was going to have Serenity get her revenge, but decided not to because it would be out of place and of course, Serenity isn't like that. Well, chapter 8 will be up next week and once again, I have no preview. But I will write it tomorrow.

**_Ki Wingz_**

I apologize for the bad grammar!


	9. Competition

Thank you everyone for the nice reviews! Gives everyone a Seto x Serenity kissing plushies. Hehe! .

**Shanichan 11-** Oh, but I do have a horrible grammar. Oh… as for the surgery, it went well, and I'm healing. Yeah! Thank you for liking my writing style. .

**KomoPineConeSeed-** Yeah… Serenity dyed her blonde. It says in the Prologue, on how she looks. I, also, like her natural hair color. She's going to get her hair color back… just see. Hehe! .

**FireFairy032003-** Chapter 7 didn't happen in the movie. I just added, because I thought it needed some fluffiness. There will be some parts that are like the movie, though. .

**Sakurelle-** I will update once a week. YAY! .

**Nkingy-** I thought you stopped reading this fic. But yeah… I'll let you know when the next update is. I'll e-mail it to you. .

**GondorianPrincess-** Thank you for liking both my stories. I'm not sure when I will update Satanic Embrace, but I will update it. Can you please give me your e-mail address that way you know when the next update is? Thank you. .

**GingitsuneWings-** I wouldn't mind e-mailing you my chapter. I just need to know what your e-mail address is. Extra kudo, huh? Cool and thank you. I wish I can update Satanic Embrace every week, but each chapter is long and deals with a lot of typing. .

**BlueHeartzs-** The surgery went well. Thank you. .

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon-** I apologize once again, and over an infinity times. Let's see, when I first came here, I had bad, and I mean bad grammar. I admit it. Let's see, just take your time on writing. And once again, I apologize. Now, I feel bad.

**Rajalily-** You changed your name again! It's weird how the computer does that sometimes, but I like to think that the computer is out for revenge. LOL. .

**EVILISHpunkPRINCESShorsesj-** I do feel better. Thank you. But when I look down, I intend to get dizzy. There is some slight headache here and there and on my right temple, it throbs sometimes. .

**ChocolateLover1-** Yes, Seto notices how nice she is. You should see what's going to happen in this chapter. .

**Riley-Mayori-** I think the movie you are talking about is Not Another Teen Movie. Am I correct? Movie was corny, but this story does have a teenage movie feeling. This story is based off on She's All That, with Rachael Lee Cook, Freddie Prince Jr. and Paul Walker. But not everything here is based off of that movie. .

**Trinity09-** Oh yeah… about Seto making her beautiful. You wouldn't expect Seto to talk to you know who, because you wouldn't expect that. But it's coming up soon… I think. Hehe! .

**Svakee2000-** Take your time. There is no need for rush. That's cool that you went on vacation. As for me, I need sleep. .

**Sorceress Vanessa-** Oh, but my grammar is horrible! I admit it. Thank you for liking the last chapter. I thought it was a little fluff. And Thank You! .

Thank you again for reading this story. I hope I get a couple of laughs in this chapter. But if I don't, it's okay. . Now on with the story. .

_Italics are thoughts._

sound>

* * *

**Chapter 8- Competition**

**-Wednesday-**

**-Serenity-**

The bell rang to leave school, as I quickly ran to my father's truck. All of sudden, I felt a hand grabbed my upper left arm this time, but the grasp wasn't hard this time. I turned around and saw Seto standing in front of me, with his left hand holding his silver brief case. I wonder if he has anything else, besides Duel Monsters.

"I'm going to go to your 'little' competition, even though it is a waste of my time, duckling," Seto said giving me a cold stare.

"I believe you, but you don't have to go, if you want. Since when did I force you to go?" I asked politely to him as my eyes saddened, but he didn't notice.

He quickly let go of me.

"Before you go, how is your arm?" Seto politely asked, but his stare never changed.

_Was he concern for me? _

I lifted my right short sleeve and showed it to him. His lips turned into a frown, while his eyes turned serious. I looked at my purple, blue-green bruise and left of the sleeve. I didn't want anyone else to see. My father and brother never found out, which is a good thing. And besides, I don't have to go to prom, so that's a good thing.

"Please forgive me. I apologize again. I don't normally do this to people, especially women. I don't know what came over me, but you shouldn't have underestimated me. Don't tell anyone I did this to apologize to you, duckling," he said as eyes turned cold.

I smiled and nodded to him. He saw this and his eyes went wide with surprise.

"Thank you, Seto. I do forgive, and I promise not to tell anyone," I said nicely, as his eyes went calm like the ocean.

"I got to go. I'll be at the Domino Dome. I'll see you, **if** you come," I happily said, not sure if I wanted to Seto or not.

"**If?** I told you not to misjudge me. I'll be there, but like I said, it's a waste of my time," Seto said furiously as his eyes turned into death.

I gulped.

_**Rule number one:** Never underestimate Seto, or else, something will bad happen._

_**Rule number two:** Damn it! Why did you have to be so damn handsome?_

_**Rule number three:** What was rule number two again?_

_**Rule number four:** Reminder, go back to rule one!_

He looked at me, tilting his head a little to the left.

"I don't like to be stared duckling," he rudely said to me.

I shook my head. I can't believe I was staring at him. I felt my face flush and quickly turned around.

Oh, I hope he didn't see.

_Wait! Why am I thinking about Seto? It doesn't make sense! I'm only going to go help Mokuba with his homework. That is all… but Seto! Seto will be there! Ah! What if he has hidden cameras in his mansion! Why am I freaking out all of sudden?_

_**Rule number five: **Seto will always be a malicious, arrogant, cold-hearted beast!_

_**Rule number six:** This feels like a teenage movie gone wrong!_

I looked down, while I was walking to the truck. Some people shoved me with their shoulder and laugh. I didn't care, but something good happened today in Art class. Kaoruko and Miho got in trouble for tearing up my picture yesterday. I don't know how the art teacher knew, but thank the person who did. It was quite funny. I giggled softly and grinned.

I got into the truck and sat back. I put my seatbelt and my father drove off.

"Anything interesting happened, Serenity?" my father asked me, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Let's see. Well, two girls got in to trouble, for tearing up my assignment yesterday," I said to my father looking at the window.

"Really? Well that's good," he simply said to me, as I thought of certain person.

* * *

**-Seto-**

I went by the office to get some paperwork. Mokuba and I are getting ready for Kaiba Land to open. It will open this Saturday and Mokuba is excited. I smirked as I thought of my little brother. I wish that damn schoolteacher of his wouldn't give him so much homework, that way I would have someone to talk to at the Duckling's competition.

Maybe I shouldn't go, but then again, I should if I want her to tutor Mokuba.

_Damn you, duckling! Why do you have to be **nice**? Don't you ever get angry?_

I snatched the papers and shoved them in a folder.

_This duckling is wasting my time. I should have never agreed to the deal, then, I wouldn't have to deal with this shit! Fucking Dice Boy!_

I checked my watch and it read 4:30 in the afternoon. It was time for me to take off, as I walked out of my office and into the elevator.

* * *

I arrived there at 5:25 p.m. because I told my limo driver to take the longest route to Domino Dome and told him that I wasn't in hurry. Like, I said, I really didn't care for this competition, especially since the duckling is in it, and a waste of **my** time.

The limo driver stopped in front of the doors to the dome. He got out and walked to my door. He opened the door and I stood out with my briefcase in my left hand. As soon I stepped out, I looked to my left and saw a group of girls looking at me. They started to blush and all of sudden came swarming to me.

"Seto, can I have your autograph! Seto, I want you! Seto, I do anything for you! Seto, sigh my ch-," a lot of girls exclaimed blissfully, until I saw the one who was about to say the certain word, I gave her a death glare.

I forgot that I have a fan club, but I'm not sure who owns it. The only problem is that I can't sue anything, but if the fan club dare give false rumors, it would the last thing they would have to hear from me.

All of sudden they shut up with their whining and backed away. I walked with a serious face saying 'if you dare talk to me, you'll regret it'. I was inside the dome and noticed people buying souvenirs of crap. I was about to continue walking until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the duckling in kimono?

The kimono was white with printed pink Sakura blossoms. She was still wearing her big frames, and her hair was up this time, instead of that ugly donut she would wear to school. At least her hair looks better when it is up. She looks cute like that.

_Huh? What am I thinking?_

I stared into her eyes and noticed that they were brown again.

_Do her eyes change colors? Last night, her eyes were green._

I shook the thought away and she gave me a small smile.

"I'm glad you came," she happily said and put her hands together like a prayer.

"Don't mention it," I said coldly and glared at her.

Her face became sad, but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry," she said politely and looked away.

"Listen, you don't have to stay. I'll be happy to tutor your brother," she said to me kindly and turned away.

I was about to say something, but the announcer said that it was about to start. I just stood there deciding whether or not to leave. Well, since I'm here, I might as well stay for a little bit. I walked up the slope and decided to sit down. I opened my briefcase and took my folder out and my pen that was royal blue, with silver band around the middle. It was one of those expensive pens.

I began to write down until the host came up to say a couple of words.

"Ladies and gentleman. We thank you for coming to event. We hope you enjoy yourselves. Now, let the competition begin," he ended his speech and the people stood up and cheered.

I raised my right eyebrow and leaned back, crossing my arms. I noticed on the field that there were a lot of targets. This is a 'Bow and Arrow' competition? How lame is that?

I started laughing and noticed that some people heard me gave me look. I continued laughing ignoring their stares.

"Excuse me, sir," a guy in his thirties said to me.

"This competition is not to be made fun. So, please stop laughing and be quiet. Have a little respect," he added to me.

I stopped laughing and my eyes immediately turned cold.

"Do you know who you're speaking to?" I said, smirking evilly to him.

"Uh…" he started to say until his eyes widened.

"I suggest you stay quiet, and mind your own business, or else, you will regret what you have just said. Have respect for **what I do**," I said to him, as he quickly took his seat and his eyes showed feared.

I smirked again and went back to the competition. I noticed a young girl, who her aiming was horrible. She kept missing the target and the arrow wouldn't even hit it. I guess all the girls were young, just like the duckling. I rolled my eyes, and went to my work. This was a waste of my time.

* * *

I checked my watch and it read 7:45 p.m. I didn't care for the other girls. I wanted to see the duckling and if she did do poorly like a few girls did, I can humiliate her.

"And finally, our number one champion of all time, Serenity!" the host said and everyone stood up and cheered again.

I saw her walked out from underneath the dome. She turned around and bowed to everyone. She then looked up at me, smiled, and waved. I smirked at her and bowed again.

She turned around and everyone got quiet. She got into stance and she concentrated. Then all you could hear was

Shoooo> BANG!>

My eyes widened in shock. Her aim was perfect. It hit the center of the target! Then the crowd went wild. Then she turned around smiled. Then she turned back and got into her stance. She let go of the arrow and this time her arrow hit the split her first arrow into two. No wonder she was the number one archer. I couldn't help but smirk. But this smirk was different.

* * *

The competition ended at 8:00 p.m. making the duckling the victor. She did a lot of neat things, like they blind folded her and she hit the center of the target and not only that, she did run and getting into unusual stances, but it looked like if she was dancing like the ocean. I decided to wait for the duckling, Obelisk knows why, I sure don't.

I leaned back against the white silver dome and held my briefcase in my right hand. I looked to my right and saw the duckling. She was wearing a backpack and her bow was sticking out. She, also, was holding her Champion trophy in her right hand.

She was in pair of jean shorts, wearing a pink blouse, and pink sandals. Is that her favorite color? Pink? Her hair was still up, and those ugly frames were still on her.

_What am I thinking? Duckling, you are interfering in my mind! Stay out of my head!_

She looked to the right and smiled at me. I had a serious look on my face.

She walked over to me and I just gave her a cold glare.

"I thought you already left," she said kindly to me as she put her trophy down.

"I thought so, too," I said to her rudely as she looked down.

We stayed quiet until I broke the ice.

"Aren't you waiting for your father?" I asked her, but in concern for some reason.

"No. My father is asleep. I will take the bus home," she said as she picked her trophy up and walked away.

"Wait," I said as I walked to her.

"Huh?" she asked and turned around.

That's when I did the unthinkable. I took her frames off and she blinked.

"I can't see, may I have glasses please?" she asked politely.

I stared into her brown eyes. Something wasn't right.

"Last night, your eyes were green. And today, they are brown," I told her still looking into her eyes.

* * *

**-Serenity-**

My eyes widened. I forgot that I had taking out my fake brown contacts off last night. Oh no! Think of something quick!

"My eyes change colors," I replied as I felt a bead of sweat come down my forehead.

"Really?" he asked in concern.

"Yes," I said wiping the sweat away.

_**Rule number seven:** Don't show Kaiba the real you._

"Hmf… Well, you look better with your glasses off," he said to me coldly.

He handed me back my glasses and I was about to take them from him when he pulled back. I tried reaching for them, but he kept pulling back.

"I thought you said you couldn't see," he said to me and smirked.

"Well I need them because I can't see from far away," I lied to him and gulped.

This time he handed them to me and I snatched them away from him. I quickly put them on, and rubbed my head.

"I expect to see you at my mansion tomorrow, helping out my brother," he said disrespectful to me and walked to the limo.

I just stood there stunned.

"Duckling, would like a ride?" he said to me and smirked.

"No… no thank you," I politely said as I began to walk away.

"Are you sure? You can't fly yet, and your web feet will take forever to reach the bus," he said, having his smirk on.

I stopped and turned around.

"May I have ride?" I asked kindly to him.

"Yes, duckling. You don't want your little web feet to get cold and wet, right?" he asked as he got in.

I walked to the limo and got in. I took my backpack off and placed my trophy on the floor. I put my backpack next to it and got in. I sat down next to Seto and blushed. I never rode in a limo before. The limo driver closed the door. I looked up and saw Seto smirking down on me. This time I knew my face was as red as a cherry.

I quickly looked out the window and began to think of graduation.

* * *

**-Seto-**

It was quiet in the limo. That's when I felt something leaning against my right arm. I turned to look at the duckling. She was sleeping peacefully and she looked cute. She is nice and polite. I continued to look at her and I smiled. She looked like an angel. I guess she was exhausted from the competition, since it took a lot of energy to make her move like the ocean.

I closed my laptop and laid it next to me. I continued to stare and I took the glasses off that way it didn't bother her, and hoping she didn't wake up. I looked at her hair and notice the top of it had a dark color, but I couldn't tell because I the light was off. I decide I should let her sleep, since she looked beautiful.

WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! GET OUT OF MY HEAD, DUCKLING!

I turned to her sleeping form and calm down. She did look beautiful.

* * *

We got to her house and I didn't want to wake her. She woke up slowly and blinked.

"Where are my glasses?" she asked looking for them.

"Here, I took them off while you were sleeping, leaning against me," I said to her calmly.

"I'm sorry. I should have never done that," she said getting scared as her face turned dark.

I smirked and noticed that the duckling was blushing.

"Whatever. By the way, we are here, at your place duckling," I said as the limo driver opened the door and she took her key from her pocket.

She was about to take her backpack and trophy, but I quickly got out. I turned around and grabbed the items, that way she won't have to carry them.

"Thank you," she said kindly to me and was about to take them, but I pulled them back.

"I'll carry them duckling. I bet your little wings are tired from keeping them up," I said coldly to her as she gave me a sad look.

"Yes… my arms are tired," she truthfully said.

We walked to her door and she put the key in the keyhole. She turned and it made Click .

She turned the doorknob and got in. She took of her sandals left them there by the entrance. I went inside behind her and she closed the door behind me. She then went upstairs and I followed behind her. She opened the door, and laid the keys next to her lamp. I placed her backpack next to her bed and put the trophy on her furniture.

We walked out of her room and went downstairs.

"Congratulations, duckling," I said with a serious tone in my voice and turned around.

"Thank you, Seto," she said kindly to me and smiled.

"Hmf… By the way, about your payment, have you decided what you wanted?" I said coldly to her.

"Listen, I don't want your money. I'll be happy to tutor Mokuba," she calmly said.

"Then what is it?" I asked her wanting to know, seeing if she was hiding anything from me.

"Listen, I don't need your money. And don't worry about--," she started to say, until I interrupted her.

"I'm not worried about you, but if you don't want your pay, that's fine, but I'm pretty sure you want money, just like everyone else. Now what is it that you want!" I said getting angry and gave her death glare.

Her eyes went wide and she said, "Don't fall in love with me!"

I looked at her in stun.

"What? I would **NEVER** fall in love you! You are such an ugly duckling," I said rudely to her as a tear fell from her right eye.

We just stood there quietly until I turned around and left.

Why would I ever fall in love with her? I don't even like her!

'Yeah right,' my heart said.

'I don't even like her. She's ugly!' My brain talked back.

'But you like her personality, don't you?' My heart said.

'No,' my brain said.

I shook the thought away and thought of the duckling and her performance today. She did look cute today, and looked beautiful sleeping. I walked to the limo and got in.

What did she mean by falling in love her, anyway? Like that will ever happen. I leaned back and took my laptop. I opened it and continued working.

* * *

Finally! Sorry for the long wait. This chapter wasn't even supposed to be long, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry for the grammar!

**Ki Wingz**

Here's a preview of what's next:

**Chapter 9- Tutor**

I stood there leaning against wall, while Mokuba's door was slightly opened. I saw her tuck in Mokuba as she smiled down upon him.

"Thank you Serenity for helping me," he said as she began to pick his books up.

"Your welcome Mokuba," she happily said and laid the books next to his backpack.

"Serenity… do you like my brother?" he asked her as sat up.

She stood there quietly and blinked.

"Mokuba… I…," she started to say and sat down on the floor, next to him.

"I know he's mean, but in reality he's not like that all," Mokuba happily said.

I saw the duckling smiled and blushed lightly.

"I don't know what to say Mokuba. I do like him a little," she said kindly.

"A little?" my brother said to her knowing that he was begging her to say the truth.


	10. Tutor

Hi everyone! Sorry that I didn't update last week! I was busy looking for a job. I thank each and every one of ya'll for reviewing this story. I'm glad you enjoy it. Now, I would like to reply your reviews, but fanfiction wouldn't allow it anymore. However, I do need a Beta Reader. –Gives everyone a **_Gothic Seto Kaiba_** Plush-

**KomoPineConeSeed**

**HieiLover-1**

**RajaLily**

**Sakurelle**

**Svakee2000**

**Dolphin77**

**Nkingy**

**BlueEyes89**

**xX RoseGoddess874Xx**

**YamiTenshi03**

**EvilishPunkPrincessHorsesJ**

**AmnarJoey**

**Riley-Mayori**

**Fanactic**

**FireFairy032003**

**xMizzxBx**

**ChocolateLover1**

**ZStarTheHiddenDragon**

**NewBlue**

**Trinity09**

**Setine**

**MyPenNameIs…**

_Italics are thoughts_

noise>

Now on with the story…

* * *

**Chapter 9- Tutor**

**-Thursday-**

**-Serenity-**

"Attention all Seniors. Attention all Seniors. We have an important announcement to make. Prom will be next Friday. So, if you already bought your tickets from either Ms. Yokho or Ms. Asakura, please hold on to them.

Another announcement is, if you haven't turned your books into the library, please do so. The library will be opened after school today and tomorrow. It will also be opened till next Tuesday, so have your books ready. If a senior does not turn in their books, the senior won't be allowed to graduate. If you lost book and haven't paid for it, the senior won't also be allowed to graduate. There will be flyers in what you need to turn into to graduate. That is all," a female voice said as she clicked off air.

"Aww.. now I only have this weekend to find a dress!" a girl's voice said as I could tell she wasn't proud..

"Ugh! This weekend is the first opening to Kaibaland and I was supposed to go. Now I have to wait till next Saturday," another girl said in annoyed.

I shrugged the thought away, not caring for prom… but something was keeping me off track from my classwork. Kaibaland? Seto didn't mention anything about that to me. I guess I haven't paid too much to the advertisements, not that I care. I checked my watch and started to put my pencils away in backpack. Only one more minute till the bell rings.

"Okay class, next week, will have a final. You final is a to draw, and paint what describes you. However, you will not, I repeat, you will not take it home to finish it. You will leave your finals here. That is all," my art teacher said and smiled to me.

I nodded to her and took my Calculus and English book out. Those were the only classes I had for my books. I knew that Calculus was going to be easy and same thing with English. The only problem was that I didn't know how to do a painting of what described me.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing>

I gather all my stuff and put my backpack over me. I held my both my books in my right hand and in the other was my big art sketchbook. I walked to library quickly and already there was a line.

I blinked and saw 5 librarians helping.

Oh good. The line would at least go a little faster.

"Next," I heard one of the librarians say.

I quickly ran to her, carefully not to trip. But all of sudden, I did. Both my books flew out of my hands, and were at least four feet away from me. I quickly grabbed things and stood up. I walked to my books, only to feel someone push me down.

"Ha ha! Ha ha!" I heard some of the students laugh.

"She is so clumsily," I heard a male voice said and laugh like a goose.

I shrugged at the thought, not caring since I am going to graduate. Not only I'm graduating, a lot of people, except for my brother and his friends, knew that I was suppose to be junior. But I just have the smarts, not the looks.

I grabbed my books and walked to the desk.

"Last name First, First name last" the librarian said to me as she opened the Calculus books and flipped through the pages.

"Wheeler, Serenity," I told her as she quickly opened my English IV book and again, flipped through pages.

"Alright Miss Wheeler. Looks like you have taken care of these books, but it looks like some of the pages have been damaged meaning you only have till Tuesday to pay for both of these books," the librarian said as I just stood there in shocked.

"But didn't you see-," I started to explain, but she interrupted me.

"No but's, Miss Wheeler, I don't want to hear excuses. Now, you can pay till Tuesday or stay here for another year," she said and typed in some information.

I just stood there, thinking. Now, I need to find a job that way I can for books. But a job only pays once, every two weeks. How am I going to find a job since now I have to tutor Mokuba? How? I can't ask Joey, because I'm not that kind of a person. I mean, I won't mind paying him back. And I don't want Kaiba's money.

"Next!" I heard her saying as I moved away, still thinking.

"Well, well, if it isn't the duckling. I just knew you'd be here," I heard a certain C.E.O. say to me.

I looked up with wide eyes as I was still thinking. I noticed the smirk on his face and I calmly let my face into a sad frown.

"What's with the frown, duckling?" he asked as the librarian asked for his name.

"Oh miss. Here's your receipt on much the damages are," she said handing me a paper and I took it from her.

_A hundred dollars! A hundred dollars!_

I took off my glasses and realized that the damages are a hundred dollars. I quickly put my glasses back on and looked up only to see Seto smirking at me. I decided to leave when I felt his hand grabbed my wrist.

"You are coming with me," he whispered in my ear as if it sounded seductive.

My eyes widened. I forgot about that. I was just thinking of the damages. I looked at him with sad eyes and nodded in 'you win'.

* * *

**-Kaiba's Mansion-**

Mokuba was a slow learner, but I didn't mind. He was studying all four basic subjects: English, History, Math, and Science. We just finished doing Science and History because he wanted to do those first.

"Okay, my essay test is going to be about- Uh," Mokuba said as took his thumb and index finger and stroked his chin like if he had a beard.

I smiled and giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked and smirked.

"Oh nothing," I said to him as he gave me thumbs up.

I laughed at this. He was the complete opposite from his brother. He was kind and polite, and lighthearted. He took a chocolate bar and bit it down, breaking a piece of it.

"Wan- zum can-d?" he asked trying to speak while chewing on candy, as he took another bar from his bag.

"Why thank you, Mokuba," I said happily as I gently to it.

He grinned as his teeth were covered in chocolate. I laughed at this and smiled at him.

"Want to take a break?" I asked him as he quickly nodded.

"Hey, don't choke now. Take your time on chewing," I said kindly as I took the foil off the chocolate bar and bit a piece of it.

He grinned again and took another chocolate bar out of his bag.

* * *

**-Seto-**

I stood there leaning against the gray wall, while Mokuba's door was slightly opened. I saw her tuck in Mokuba as she smiled down upon him.

"Thank you Serenity for helping me," he said as she began to pick his books up.

"Your welcome, Mokuba," she happily said and laid the books next to his backpack.

"Serenity… do you like my brother?" he asked her as sat up.

She stood there quietly and blinked.

"Mokuba… I…," she started to say and sat down on the floor, next to him.

"I know he's mean, but in reality he's not like that all," Mokuba happily said.

I saw the duckling smiled and blushed lightly.

"I don't know what to say Mokuba. I do like him a little," she said kindly.

"A little?" my brother said to her knowing that he was begging her to say the truth.

"Well… what about you? Do you like someone that goes to your school," she said quickly changing the subject.

My brother sat up and took his Blue Eyes White Dragon plush that I gave to him last Christmas.

"Yeah! There is this girl that I like. I mean, I had a crush on for like 2 years, ever since 6th grade. Her name is Rebecca and she wants to become an archeologist just like her grandfather. She gives attitude towards guys when the come up to her. But she never once gave me attitude, well, I take that back. She did when I first tried to talk to her, then it go to point where she was used to it. Then we became friends. Good friends, and today wonderful something happened," he said grinning.

"Oh and what was it?" Serenity asked kindly wanting to know.

"Today, during lunch, I was sitting beside her. We were eating sandwiches and this guy came up to her. He asked if she would to go to prom with him and she said no. And then, she turns to me and asks me, while the guy was still there! I said yes, but I thought it was just an excuse for the guy to leave her alone. But I really did want to ask her. He actually cried and walked away. And then she told me this, 'You know, I wasn't joking. Would go to prom with me Mokie?' I quickly nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back at me and went back to eating sandwiches. After that, we started to discuss about what color we should wear. We both agreed on red," he said happily and Serenity smiled.

"Aw. She even has a nickname for you. How adorable," Serenity said delighted as she clapped her hands together.

I saw my brother blushed bright red. I smiled at this.

"What about you?" Mokuba asked her know that he wanted the answer.

"Mokuba, it's time for you to go to bed," she getting up and walked over to the lamp.

"Goodnight Mokuba," she said as she turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight Serenity. And oh, Serenity," he said as he turned on the lamp.

"Yes Mokuba?" she said and sat back down on the floor.

"You're beautiful," he said sitting up again.

_What! What is my brother thinking!_

"Excuse me?" she asked him and gave him a confused look.

"You're beautiful. I mean, you are beautiful on the inside. You are nice, polite and cool! You are a lot better tutor than Tea Gardner. How I hated her. She always was mean to me, saying that I was a slow learner and had to pick up the pace. So, when I told my brother, he fired her, and was still with her. I don't see what he saw in her, but man, I'm glad he broke up with her," Mokuba said laying back down.

"Thank you Mokuba for the complement," she gladly said and stood up.

"Goodnight Serenity," he said and closed his eyes.

Serenity looked down and smiled at him.

"Goodnight Mokuba," she quietly said and turned off the lamp.

I quickly went back to my office.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock>

I heard my door bang quietly.

"C'mon," I said not looking up, knowing who it is.

"Kaiba, I'm done for the night. I'm going to get going now," she said nicely to me.

"Duckling. I need to talk to you about something," I said as I typed in some information for Kaibaland.

I heard my door close, and I looked up. She stood there with both her hands behind her.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"It's about yesterday. What you told me last night about me falling in love with you. What made you think that?" I said coldly as I stood up and walked to the front of my desk.

I leaned on the desk and crossed my arms.

"Well… I… uh…," she began to stutter.

"Trying to think up words Duckling? How sad," I added and grinned evilly.

"Please. I don't want your money and I don't want you to fall in love with me. That is all," she said panicking and started to sweat.

I walked to her and she moved. I continued to follow her until she was cornered.

"Why would I fall in love with an Ugly Duckling like you?" I asked harshly as her eyes widened.

* * *

**-Serenity**-

My eyes widened at what he said. It hurt for him to say such a thing. Is this why he calls me duckling? And what about the mutt? Who is the mutt exactly? I looked down and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Duckling, answer me," he said coldly.

I looked up and his eyes were so serious.

"Is this why you call me Duckling? Because I am ugly? How can you be so mean?" I asked frightful, as my eyes got sad.

"That's none of your concern. Thank you for tutoring Mokuba. Here's your payment," he said handing me an envelope.

I smack his hand and ran to the door. I opened and ran downstairs. I grabbed my stuff and left slamming the door that way Seto can hear it.

Just then it started to pour.

"Just great," I said as walked along the sidewalk, home.

* * *

**-Seto- **

What just happened? One minute she's here, the next she's not. I couldn't believe what I had said to her. But I couldn't tell her the truth. I didn't want her knowing the truth about the bet that Duke set up and I agreed upon.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I heard thunder coming from outside.

I picked up my cell phone and called the driver.

"I'll be there in less than a minute," I said over the cell and closed it.

* * *

I saw her walking and was soaked. She held onto her stuff since it was pretty windy outside. That's when I pushed the button to roll down.

"Serenity get in," I said as she stopped and looked at me.

"Why? After what you said to me? You cold-hearted… person!" she angrily said as she turned the other way around.

She was at least telling the truth, but she never knew the other side of me. I quickly came up with an answer.

"Because I don't want you to get sick," I said as she stopped walking.

I opened the door and she was soaked. Her clothes clung to her skin and she dropped everything on the floor. She sat on the floor with them, and I felt bad for her. I hated this feeling. I quickly took a towel from the underneath the seat and pulled out a few towels. I put the towel on the seat next to me.

"Here. Sit. And here's a towel for you," I said to her showing some politeness and she took it gently and I let go.

"Thank you," she said kindly and started to pat herself.

After patting herself, I gave her another dry towel and she put it over herself. She leaned back and looked down.

"Do you really mean it Seto?" she asked sadly to me, still looking down.

"What?" I asked knowing what she was talking about.

"Me… being Ugly?" she asked quietly and looked out the window.

I just sat there. She turned around to face me and I just stared at her. She looked down. I never answered her, so she's probably thinking that she is ugly. In reality, she wasn't ugly. My brother is right. She is beautiful on the inside. She's nice, polite, well mannered, lighthearted and warm hearted. Then I noticed that she felt asleep on right shoulder.

"I didn't mean it. I apologize. And you are not ugly," I quietly said as we drove her home.

* * *

Wow! 8 pages typed! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for the grammar and mistakes. I do however would like to have a beta reader. If anyone would like to be my beta reader, e-mail me at Wingz

Sorry. I don't have preview for chapter 10. But it will be up next week!


	11. Crush

Thank you for your last reviews. I wish I can review each and every one of y'all, but won't allow it anymore. Thank you everyone! Gives everyone an **_Angel Serenity Wheeler _**Plush!

**FireFairy032003**

**KomoPineConeSeed**

**EvilishPunkPrincessHorsesJ**

**NKingy**

**Riley Mayori**

**ShaniChan11**

**NewBlue**

**Svakee2000**

**ChocolateLover1**

**Fanactic**

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon**

**BlueHeartzs**

**MyPenNameIs…**

**AmnarJoey**

**Sakurelle**

**Trinity09**

**XXRoseGoddess874Xx**

**HieiLover-1**

**XMizzxBx**

**GingitsuneWings**

_Italics are thoughts_

I like to thank ShaniChan11 for being my beta-reader! Thank you ShaniChan11!

**Chapter 10- Crush**

**

* * *

**

**-Friday-**

**-Serenity-**

I was at the mall with Mokuba, helping him look for a perfect red colored tuxedo. I noticed that he took his time finding the right color. He even called Rebecca and she said that wanted a blood red color and he agreed. He chose a nice suit and with a grin on his face, he entered the dressing room to change.

I enjoy talking to Mokuba. He is so adorable and always makes my sadness go away with his sweet smiles. Mokuba told me that he heard all the cruel words Seto said to me last night.

**-Flashback-**

"Why would I fall in love with an Ugly Duckling like you?" he asked with a harsh tone.

**-End of Flashback- **

It hurt badly, but I got over it. It was like him to say such callous and malevolent words. I wonder if he meant it after all. Am I really as ugly as he says I am? Mokuba opened the dressing room door and he came out, smiling

"How do I look?" he said in a sophisticated voice with a huge grin on his face.

He wore a blood red bowtie, a blood red sash around his waist, a white, long sleeve shirt, and then a black jacket that had two tails. He then had black slacks, with black dress shoes, and then a top hat that had a blood red band around it.

"Wow Mokuba! You look handsome," I said happily and put my hands together.

"Think so? How should I have my hair?" he asked as he went to a mirror and looked at himself.

"I think you should tie it back," I said giving him some advice.

"It will make you look older if you do," I added as he turned around and smiled at me.

"Cool! Do you think Becky will like it?" He said as he walked cool.

"Becky?" I asked confused.

"That's her nickname I gave her. Although, she was a little upset, but I told her if she wanted to call me Mokie, I would have to call her Becky," he explained and stopped walking.

"I see. Well, I hope she isn't still mad at you," I said as I walked to him and smiled.

"Nah, we talked about it and she said that it was okay for me to call her that. But I'm not going to call her that all the time. She doesn't know that I'm just teasing her a little," he added and grinned at me.

"You're so mean Mokuba!" I joked and he giggled.

"Yeah, all thanks to Seto," he added and walked back to the mirror.

I took a seat and kept watching him.

"Sir," The raven-haired boy said as an employee came up to him.

"Do you like it Mr. Kaiba?" he asked Mokuba. The vice president of KaibaCorp nodded.

"I'll take it," Mokuba answered and went back to the dressing room.

"Hey Serenity, can you help look for a corsage after when this?" he asked me kindly.

"Sure," I smiled at him and he warmly smiled back, closing the door.

* * *

**-Seto-**

Quickly splashing my face with cold water, I took a deep breath, scratched the back of my head and leaned up. I walked out of the bathroom and heard the front door open.

"Seto! I'm home!" I heard my brother yell happily as he entered my room. Serenity came in shortly after him.

I looked up and saw her looking at me, and then blushed. She quickly reverts her eyes to the ground and stared at it with great interest. I tilted my head to the side, not understanding why she did that.

"Brother! Serenity helped picked out tuxedo and corsage for the prom next week," he happily said, jumping up and down.

"Is that so?" I added keeping my eyes on Serenity as she still stared at the ground.

"Yes, Serenity helped a lot," he said happily and hopped to Serenity.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Your welcome Mokuba. I would do for you anytime," she said as he left my room, closing the door behind him.

I peered into her brown eyes and she blushed, then grabbing the doorknob. I quickly rushed to her and grabbed her right wrist so she couldn't escape. She looked up at me and then away. Why was she doing that?

I looked down and noticed I had no shirt on, only my navy slacks. My perfect chest and rock hard abs were revealed. Maybe I should tense her up a little.

"Are you alright?" I asked her pretending to be confused.

"I… uh… should leave. I had a great time with Mokuba. And I think you have some work to do," she said still looking away.

My heart ached for some unknown reason and I let go of her wrist. She turned the doorknob, but I quickly put my key in the keyhole and locked it.

"What are you-," she looked up, and I was about an inch from her face.

She blushed again and blinked. She looked cute like that.

_Wait, what am I thinking! I have officially lost my mind! Help me, Kami!_

"I…I'm… sorry for what I said to you yesterday. I didn't mean it," I told her, stammering a bit since I didn't appoligize often. A tear fell from her eye and rolled down her soft cheek.

"It's okay. I understand. I already got that out of my mind since -," she started to say kindly, but I interrupted her.

"No, I mean it. I didn't know what I was thinking. How about I take you out somewhere?" I told her putting my hand underneath her chin.

She looked up at me and smiled warmly.

"Thank you Seto," she happily said and removed a strand of blond hair from her eyes.

"I…" I started to say and began to wonder what it was like to kiss her.

She kept staring at me and then her eyes went back down to my chest. The blond haired girl blushed again.

"Seto, do you mind putting a-," she asked me until I went to the closet and took out a white shirt.

I put it on, and then put on a baby blue, long sleeved shirt. Then I turned to her and she smiled.

"You look… uh…," she started to say and looked back down to the floor.

"Attractive?" I said and smirked.

"No...," she still looked down.

"Great?"

"No…."

"Good-looking?" I asked trying to figure out what she wanted to say.

I put my dark blue, trench coat on and walked to her. I leaned down to her really closed as our lips were about to touch and I put the key in the keyhole, unlocking it.

"Then what?" I asked as she looked up.

"Handsome," she said kindly and blushed.

I smirked evilly at her and leaned down.

"Handsome? Has the duckling got a thing for me?" I teased and snickered.

I felt myself began to breath a little hard and began to tug my collar. She looked at me and blinked a few times in confusion.

_What was this feeling… this feeling of excitement yet confusion? What is love?_

"No, I-," she started to say, but I quickly put my face very close to hers.

**-Flashback-**

She yelled, "Don't fall in love with me!"

**-End of Flashback-**

I shook the thought away and stood up. She turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Serenity, will you spend the whole day tomorrow with me at Kaibaland?" I asked her as she turned around.

"Sure, what time?" she asked kindly. She gave another heart warming smile.

I looked at her and my heart softened.

"I'll pick you up at 8:15 in the morning," I said to her and she simply nodded.

"Alright, I'll be up by then," she said as she walked out.

"Wait! I'll take you home," I said as I ran to her.

She stopped and looked up at me.

"Okay," she said as she grabbed her backpack and we walked downstairs.

* * *

**-Serenity-**

I was at home on my bed. I began to think of Seto and felt my face heat up at the thought of him shirtless. His fine toned body and abs, proof that Seto actually works out. And those muscles... Ah! Bad thoughts! I could feel my face heating up even more.

"Kyaah!" I squealed. "What has gotten into me?" Oh god! I sound like a rabid fangirl.

Then I remembered something.

'"Serenity, will you go spend the whole day with me at Kaibaland?"'

I'm sure he said my name, not duckling or any other rude name.

And what was the deal of him leaning so close to me? I swear we were about to kiss! Why do I think of Seto like this? It can't be that... I actually LIKE him? Dear Kami. Seto is Joey's enemy! I'm not supposed to like him. Besides, even if I do like him, he wouldn't like me back. He said that I am ugly. I buried my head into my pillow.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but I kept seeing icy blue eyes staring at me.

* * *

**-Seto-**

_We were about to kiss. We were about to kiss._

I shook the thoughts away and leaned back against my chair.

_Why do I feel disappointed? It's almost as if I have a crush on that blonde-haired girl. Yeah right._

I looked at my computer screen and for the first time I actually felt good for once. Then, the numbers and words became a blur. Why am I thinking about her? I should be focusing on Kaiba Corp, not just some low-life girl.

I tried to continue with my work, but all failed. It's because of her. I keep on thinking about her. Why? I, Seto Kaiba, didn't have a plausible answer to that question, unless you count me having that possibility of liking her. Which is a possibility. Gah! What am I thinking? A splitting headache began to form in my head. She's a duckling. I glared at the computer screen, confused with my emotions

_Serenity, what have you done to me?_

* * *

YAY! 

I like to ShaniChan11 again for helping me and being my beta-reader! Thank you ShaniChan11! If anyone is reading Satanic Embrace, I will have it probably up next week! It's not a promise, but I will do anything to get up. However, I'm not going to leave that story uncompleted. I have been really busy, so I'm sorry for not updating. Thank you again and I apologize for the grammar! Thank you!

**_Ki Wingz_**

Sorry no preview, but... **Chapter 11- Kaibaland**... and a teaser... **Chapter 12- Swan**


	12. Kaibaland

Hi Everyone! I thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you enjoy this story. But how many of you are really excited about the next chapter? I guess I don't have to explain what Chapter 12 is about, huh? **_Gives everyone a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon plushie!_**

**FireFairy032003**

**ChocolateLover1**

**KomoPineConeSeed**

**HieiLover-1**

**Svakee2000**

**Nkingy**

**GondorianPrincess**

**ZStarTheHiddenDragon**

**NewBlue**

**ShaniChan11**

**GingitsuneWings**

**Riley-Mayori**

**Brunettechic521**

**Setine**

**AmnarJoey**

**xXRoseGoddess874Xx**

_Italics are thoughts_

Seto acts OOC but it works with the story. I deeply apologize.

I like to thank ShaniChan11 for helping me and being my beta-reader! Thank you so much! And I, also, like to thank her friend for helping with chapter 10. Thank you again! Now on with story…

**Chapter 11- Kaibaland**

* * *

**-Saturday-**

**-Serenity-**

My alarm clock screamed and it woke me up at around 7:30 in the morning. I got out of my bed and stretched, still feeling very groggy. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Stripping down to nothing, I touched my legs and felt small curls of hair. Great! I have to shave them. More time to myself I guess. I looked at my underarms and found that I had to shave those, too. Well at least I'll feel a lot better and smoother. I opened my pink shower curtain, turned on the water and waited for about five minutes for the water to turn lukewarm.

Putting my hand in the shower, I felt that it was just cool, not cold. I decided to jump in and close the curtain. Then, I poured a little shampoo & conditioner on my pale hand and dig my nails into head. I gently massage my head as the shampoo & conditioner's scent filled my nose, fresh strawberries. I then rinsed the shampoo in my hair away, took a white scrub and poured some body wash on it. After I lathered the scrub, I began washing my petit body.

While I was washing my upper arm, I noticed that the bruise Seto created disappeared. I poked it just incase my eyes weren't fooling me, but felt no pain. I smiled and continued to wash my body.

* * *

After rinsing and shaving, I put on my black one-piece bathing suit. There might be a water park added to the Kaibaland feature. After all that was done, I threw on a pair of shorts that were about four inches above my knees and a magenta T-shirt. After that I put on my pink sandals and then, of course, my fake brown contacts and black frames on. Then I looked in the mirror and gasped. My hair was in a bun and turning into its natural color! I didn't have any dye left but at least you could still see some blonde. It looked like I had blonde highlights. 

I took a baby blue backpack and threw in a towel, an extra pair of shorts and tee, sun block and a package of gummi bears. I put my key and money in the small pocket and zipped it up. However, I blamed it on Mokuba for his sweetness and candy. But then again, who could stay mad at him? Mokuba is the sweetest kid I have ever met! I giggled at the thought and looked at window. The limo pulled up by the sidewalk and I quickly ran out of my room. I slammed the door closed and slid down the rail. It was something I didn't do often and shouldn't have, but at least it was a fast and fun way of getting downstairs.

I opened the door and there stood Seto in his usual clothing. Black slacks, black shoes, but I noticed that they were Converse (1), and black shirt and his battle city trench coat. Good looking as usual! I smiled at him and he smiled back at me for some strange reason.

"Let me get that for you," he asked kindly as I handed my backpack to him.

_Kindly? When did he decide to go nice on me? Okay, now I'm officially scared!_

I then closed the front door and locked it. He waited for me and we walked to the limo together. It felt really awkward because he never acts like this! It really wasn't the Seto Kaiba personality that I know!

I shook the thought away and got into the limo. Then limo driver drove off to Kaibaland.

* * *

We arrived at Kaibaland at 9:00 and it was packed! People were waiting for the entry doors to open. The line went from sidewalk to the huge parking lot. Mokuba was there with a girl around his age. I guess that was Rebecca. Her blonde hair was into two pigtails, tied with aqua bows and she was also, wearing glasses. She looked so adorable! But I couldn't tell what she was wearing because many people were blocking my view. 

Seto was in front of the park with his brother and said a quick but meaningful speech. Then Mokuba held up a big pair of red scissors and cut the blue ribbon. Kaibaland was officially open. I was in line by myself, waiting for Seto. I thought that maybe he forgot about me. Then I felt a soft but firm hand touch mine and turned to see Seto. He gently pulled me towards him and I quietly followed behind. We went to a strange metal door and he put his hand on a panel with numbers.

"It's a secret entrance," he stated and pushed a bunch a numbers on it.

The sliding door opened and we were now inside Kaibaland. I looked around and saw so many rides on the east side a water park on the west. To the north were games, shops, and a food court while on the south side were the little kids attractions. I smiled at Seto and he smiled back.

_He's smiling at me! Oh Kami! I'm very scared now. _

"You okay?" he asked me as if he was concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah… sorry, I was just… distracted," I answered and gave him a small smile.

* * *

**-Seto-**

Why am I being nice to her? I think I DO have a crush on her. I kept thinking about her all last night and figured out that I'm falling in love. I have never met a girl like her. A lot of the girls at school just want my money. Serenity is just different! She has a great personality and I wouldn't mind if she was my girlfriend, but then again, this is just a bet. She's the ugliest girl in the school! But even when I said things like that to her, being as cold and rude as normal, she would always smile and be nice to me! However, I can and will never forgive myself for what happened a few days ago. I can't believe I hurt her! But I wonder how her bruise is.

"Duckling?" I asked her as kindly as I could.

"Yes?" she repliedwith a smile on her face.

"How's your bruise?" I asked her nicely as she still kept on smiling.

"Oh… it went away, see," she said politely and picked up her right sleeve.

Her arm was back to its original beautiful skin color. I nodded and she put her sleeve back down.

I looked down, feeling ashamed."You know… I can never forgive myself for-,"

I felt her hand pushing my head up as gently as she could

"Don't worry about. I told you I forgive you." she said.** "**Now, c'mon Seto! Let's have some fun!" Shehappily smiled, as I stood there with my mouth hanging open.

She giggled and I quickly closed my mouth. We thenwalked together to a ride, side-by-side.

* * *

**-Serenity-**

It was around 1:00 when Seto and I were bought our lunches. I told him that I wanted to pay my own, but he kept insisting. It's weird because now _he _would look away from me, not the other way around! I wondered why because he was still freaking me out. The end of the world has really come! Kami! Please save us from this madness! Seto Kaiba is actually acting NICE!

We sat underneath a beautiful Sakura tree. I was still in deep thought of why he was acting so nice to me but then took out my sandwich and bit into it. I chewed slowly, and thought deeply.

"Did you like any of the rides?" he asked me as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"Yeah. I enjoyed the Blue Eyes White Dragon one but I thought that it was too long. I mean, it took five minutes? Usually roller coasters take about thirty seconds or maybe even a minute! But, 5 minutes!" I said to him politely taking a piece from my sandwich.

He glared at meand chewed slowly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to criticize, I just…" I started to say nicely but he interrupted me again.

"I know what you mean. The ride is too long. What if I break the ride in half, and make another a roller coaster out of it?" he said taking drink from his soda.

I smiled and said, "Perfect!"

All the rides were name after the Duel Monsters. He decided he didn't want all dragon names, but he thought of his rival, Yugi and his Dark Magician. Since Seto was beaten by him, Yugi was the only person that Seto respected, but he never showed it. The kids' attraction had very cute and small rides named Petit Dragon, and Petit Angel.

"So, if you do decide to cut the ride in half, what would you call it?" I asked him kindly taking a sip of my soda.

"I'm not sure. I need to talk to the Vice-President of Kaibacorp and see what he wants," he added and I swallowed my food and went into deep thought.

"The Vice-President is Mokuba, if you're wondering," he added seriously as I nodded.

"What do you want to do after this?" he asked as he took another sandwich and bit into it.

"How about we play the games?" I asked happily as he nodded.

"I would love to see how good you are in _my _games," he said, smirking evilly.

I blinked and looked at him.

"Is that a challenge," I asked crossing my arms.

"Yes. I challenge you to a… uh… I can't say duel, but how about darts?" he asked and ran his hand through his hair.

"I accept your challenge, Seto Kaiba!" I said and held my hand.

He took it and we shook.

"Prepare to lose!" He said, smirking again.

* * *

**-Seto-**

Serenity and I were really good when it came to darts. Her aim was perfect. She won and got a Blue Eyes White Dragon stuffed animal. I also won and got a Blue Eyes White Dragon, but I gave it to a little kid. Serenity thought it was sweet of me to do so, but I kind of snapped at her. However, I did apologize for my actions and she forgave me. I was acting really weird today. I haven't felt like this since Mokuba and I were at the orphanage. People are staring at me now. They have never seen THE Seto Kaiba have fun and play childish games. They all know the cold hearted jerky CEO. Serenity really is melting my icy heart.

Then Serenity and I then played a bow and arrow game and she decided to get a Petit Dragon. I played the Hit all three bottles and I won that and received the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon plushie. Serenity didn't. She only got one bottle on the floor. I turned around and saw Duke and Tristan heading our way.

"Hey… Moneybags, shouldn't you be on business?" Duke asked and laughed.

"What's it to you?" I snapped back and saw Serenity stand right behind me.

"Huh? Who's this?" Duke said as Serenity gave him and a mean look.

"You must be Serenity. I've heard so much about you," Duke said smirking at her.

She lowered her head and I could see that she felt sad.

"Hey, Serenity. You're invited to my party tonight," he said to the blond haired girl and walked away.

"I'll be there," she said smoothly and then went to a game.

_What! She's going to his party!_

"Cool!" he yelled and then disappeared with Tristan.

I walked to Serenity as she received her prize.

"Are you **really going**?" I asked her in concern.

"Of course not! Why should I go? There are only going to be the preppy, jocks, and most popular kids there. Plus, I have to study for the finals," she said truthfully and nodded my head.

"Oh you don't have to study. I mean, you're smart enough and will pass with no problem! And I wouldn't mind going with you," I told her nicely and she tiled her head and smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm still not going. What time is it?" she asked.

"5 o'clock," I said showing her my watch.

"It's getting late. I have to go," she said and gave me a smile.

"Alright," I told her nicely and picked up my cell phone.

* * *

We arrived at her place and I helped her with her plushies. She thanked me and smiled. 

"I had a lot of fun with you today. We should go out more often!" she said happily.

"Are you saying that we're friends?" I asked her and smirked a bit.

"I… uh… I'm not sure. Are we?" she asked me.

"It's up to you," I said to her with a shrug as she gave me a sad smile.

"I consider you asmy friend," she said to me nicely.

She then gave me a small kiss on the cheek and ran into her apartment. I was surprised by this action. Maybe she does like me. But it could also be that she was grateful for taking me to Kaibaland. I'm still confused about that girl. She tells me not to fall in love with her but then she acts like she likes me! The driver then took off and I picked up my cell phone. There was only person who knew beauty and fashion in our high school, and that person is Mai Valentine.

* * *

-**Serenity-**

What has gotten in to me? I can't believe I just kissed Seto Kaiba! I really am falling for him! Kami! If Joey found out, he'll definitely kill me! Does Seto even KNOW that I'm related to Joey? He has never asked for my last name. After I finish studying I really have to go get some hair dye.

Why was Seto being so nice to me? I still haven't figured that out! A part of me wants him to go back to being cold. But then the other likes the new, happy Seto…Oh I'm so confused!

* * *

Whoa! I like to thank ShaniChan11 again! I apologize if there is any grammar. I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I know ya'll just can't wait read the next chapter! Hopefully I have Chapter 12 this week. 

If anyone is reading Satanic Embrace, that will also be updated sometime this week. I'm just getting it proofread by my beta-reader, ShaniChan11 (Your rule!). Well I'm going to start working on chapter 10 of Satanic Embrace.

_**Ki Wingz**_

Here are a few snippets of **Chapter 12- Swan**

"What's in it for me?" Mai asked over the phone.

"Money," I answered her, persuading her to help.

"No way! I don't want your money," she said as I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"You know, you are the second person to tell me," I told her coldly.

"On really? Then who was the first?" she asked as I could see her smirking.

>

"Serenity! It's nice to meet you. My name is Mai Valentine," she squealed happily to me as I put her a fake smile on.

"Nice to meet you, too," I told her as she extended her hand as I extended mine and shook it.

>

"Is that your natural hair color?" she asked pointing to it.

"No, it's dyed. My natural hair color is Auburn," I said quietly and looked away.

"I see. I have an idea. Oh yeah… Honey, have your tried wearing contacts?" she asked taking my frames off.

"M-my glass-es are fa- fake," I said in shaky voice.

"I see, I suppose your eyes are natural brown," she happily as she put my frames on the furniture.

"No, these are fake contacts, also" I told her, as I tookthem out.

"Huh? Honey, I'm confused," she said as she gave the case to put them in.

"I hidden my natural self," I told her as I opened the case and put them in and closed it.

"Why? I bet you are really pretty. Let's go in the bathroom and take the dye off," she said happily as she took my wrist and pulled me into my bathroom.

>

"Sweety! You look beautiful. Here, just put some lip-gloss on that way your lips won't get chap. You don't need any make-up. You are so beautiful. I'm jealous," she said handing me a brand new lip-gloss.

"Thank you Mai," I said happily taking it from her.

I looked at my mirror and was in shocked!

>

I slowly walked downstairs and was scared. There stood my dad and Seto. I took a deep breath and walked down slowly. I saw Seto's expression and his mouth dropped. I was still in shock from what I have been transformed into. But will he still call me duckling?


	13. Swan

O.O Wow! I can't believe it! –Is in shocked- Thank you each and every one of ya'll for reviewing and enjoying this story. If anyone is reading Satanic Embrace, I will have that, also, updated! Thank you everyone! **_Gives everyone a Serenity plushie_**! Thank you reviewers, and you have no idea how much I would love to review each and every one of ya'll. Does anyone know if they are still not letting us review ya'll?

**ShaniChan11- **

**Svakee2000- **

**RajaLily- **

**xXRoseGoddess874Xx**

**FireFairy032003**

**Komo PineConeSeed**

**NKingy**

**Dolphin77**

**GondorianPrincess**

**HieiLover-1**

**Riley-Mayori**

**Newblue**

**GingitsuneWings**

**ChocolateLover1**

**AmnarJoey**

**KeroChan606**

**Fanactic**

**BlueHeartzs**

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon**

**The QUIET One...OO**

**Trinity09**

**Sorceress Vanessa**

**Sakurelle**

**EvilishPunkPrincessHorsesJ**

**RubyAngel**

I like to thank **ShaniChan11** for being my beta-reader and her friend **KeroChan606** for also, helping **ShaniChan11**. Thank you so much! I also, like to thank **FireFairy032003** for helping me get ideas in which Yu-Gi-Oh! Character plays a role! Her story, Freak and Geek is done and her epilogue is fixed!

noise>

_Italics are thoughts_

Now on with the story…

* * *

**Chapter 12- Swan**

**-Saturday Afternoon-**

**-Seto-**

I picked up my phone and dialed Mai Valentine's number. It didn't take long for me to hack into her privacy over the Internet. _I own Domino City, even though I haven't actuallybought it yet. But why would I waste my money over this place?_ I heard the phone ring over the line. It rang three times until finally I heard click noise.

"This is Mai Valentine and whom may I be speaking to?" she said nicely over the phone.

"Mai Valentine, this isSeto Kaiba," I said over the phone as I opened my laptop and turned it on.

"SETO KAIBA! What do you want!" she yelled. I had to pull my phone away from my precious ear because of how loud that girl screams.

"I need you to do me a favor," I said quickly as I double-clicked the Internet icon.

"What's in it for me?" Mai asked.

"Money," I answered her, persuading her to help.

"No way! I don't want your money," she said as I pulled the phone away from my ear again.

"You know, you're the second person to tell me," I told her coldly.

"On really? Then who was the first?" she asked. I could see her smirking over the phone.

"The girl who you are going to transform tonight for Devlin's party," I said as I typed in my website.

"Duke's party? I heard about that. Hmm… Alright," she said coolly over the phone.

"What do you want in return?" I asked her as I took a look at Kaiba Corporation's stocks.

"I want you to buy me a small, store. I would like to start my own fashion business," she said serenely as I leaned back.

"It's a deal. The girl- -errtomboy's name is Serenity. I'm not sure what her last name is but right now I need you to get her ready for tonight. Her address is--" I quickly told Valentine that information and then turned off my cell and laptop.

* * *

**-Serenity-**

I was lying on my bed and then stretched, feeling very exhausted.

"I need a shower," I told myself and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

ding, dong

"Huh?" I asked myself trying to figure out who would come to my house.

I got up and walked out of my room. I slid down the stair rail since my feet were hurting bad. _I need a massage. _As soon as I was at the end of the rail, I jumped off landing on my feet like I was a cat. I stood up and dusted my shorts off from the front and back and then walked to the door. I quickly opened it and saw a blond haired, violet-eyed girl.

"Serenity! It's nice to meet you," she squealed happily to me as I put on a very fake smile.

"Nice to meet you, too," I told her as she extended her hand. I quickly took it and shook. After I said "nice to meet you" to the girl, I really wanted to say, "Now who the hell are you?" but refrained myself, wanting to be as polite as possible to her.

I then asked, "And you are…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Mai Valentine!"

I looked at her and saw that she was caring a big purple kit in her right hand.

"May I help you?" I asked politely with confusion in my voice.

"I'm here to help you get ready for Duke's party," she said nicely as I gave her a look of shock.

"But I told Seto that I'm not going. I-," I started to say, but she quickly came inside and grabbed my wrist. I then closed the door with my left hand.

"Mai, I have some chores do to," I said truthfully her. I then added, "And I have to study for the finals!"

She stopped walking and turned around.

"Sweetheart, please let me help you. You're going to the party with Kaiba," she said to me as she put her hands together like in prayer.

"But I really don't suit in with the other kids," I said, going upstairs.

She followed behind me and I opened the door to my room. She walked in and looked around. She then walked to my dresserand set the kit on top.

"Sweety, please. Kaiba and I made a deal, and I will do anything to help you. I really want you to look beautiful at the party!" she said not letting go of her hands and bowed her head.

"Well… I'm not sure. How could he make a deal with you that has to do with me when I'm the one that's completely confused?" I said worriedly and thought about it.

"Well, I told him that I didn't want his money but I wanted him to buy me a store so I can sell beauty supplies and such. I really want to make you my assistant manager," she said kindly not picking her head up.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want-," I started to say, but her eyes were pleading.

"Please Serenity. I promiseyou won't regret it. I open this Monday afternoon, and I would really like a partner," she saidnicely to me.

I smiled at the thought. _Maybe I should give it try. It's been four years since I last saw real myself._

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll give it a try," I said happily as she looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy.

"Alright! Let's get started!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**-5 minutes later-**

"Is that your natural hair color?" she asked pointing to my blond hair.

"No, it's dyed. My natural hair color is auburn," I said quietly looking at the ground.

"I see. Have your tried wearing contacts?" she asked taking my thick black framesoff.

"M-my glasses are f-fake," I said in shaky voice.

"I see. I suppose your eyes are natural brown," she said as she put my frames on the furniture.

"No, these are fake contacts, also" I told her, as I slipped them out.

"Huh? Honey, I'm confused," she said as she gave me the case for the contacts.

"I don't like to show my true self," I told her as I opened the contacts' case and put them in.

"You have very pretty green eyes, so why would you want to hide yourself? Let's go into the bathroom and take the dye off," she said as she took my wrist and pulled me into my bathroom.

I wrapped a small towel around my neck and pulled my hair away so Mai could apply the dye remover without it getting all over. She quickly turned on the water and touched it to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. She then took out some hair dye remover and I laid a towel on the tile floor so that water wouldn't get onto it. She tookout the hair tie in my hair and it fell loosely.

"Wow Serenity. You have really long hair," she said as I kneeled down and hung my head over the tub.

"Thank you," I said happily as she turned the shower knob clockwise and pulled the showerhead down.

I closed my eyes and she pored water onto my head. Then I felt thick goop going onto my head and felt Mai's hand's massaging my scalp. The stench of the hair dye remover was getting to me. I felt nauseated because of that horrid smell so, I held my breath.

"Sweety, I'm done with the hair dye remover," she said as I opened my eyes and squinted.

"Okay. I'm going to go ahead and take a shower. I got a headache from that stuff," I said quickly and stood up,feeling a bit dizzy

"I'll be in your room andpick out some clothes for you to wear," she said putting the showerhead in place.

"Fine," I simply said and heard the door close behind me.

I turned around and locked the door. I quickly stripped down and got into the shower. I then closed pink shower curtain and began to wash my hair with shampoo that smelled like apples.

_Hmm…the name "Mai Valentine" sounds familiar._ I thought and then it hit me. _That's who my brother has a HUGE crush on!_

* * *

**-Mai-**

I opened Serenity's closet and saw that she had everything in order. On one side, there were shorts, skirts and pants, while on the other there were blouses and dresses. Mostly all of them were school uniform, but I pushed those away. _Maybe she should were a dress, or a pair of blue jeans with a long spaghetti strap blouse, or a skirt with a blouse. Hmm... This is going to be tough._

I looked at all the dresses she had and then one caught my attention. It was royal blue dress with small silver glitter that probably went up to her knees. The straps were an inch think and the breast part was folded in, so if she wears it, her chest will stick out. At the top and center of the breast was a small, thin, royal blue ribbon. _I wonder if she's worn this one. It's one of the prettiest dresses I have ever seen. This one will definitely work. Now for some high heel shoes to go with it._

* * *

**-Serenity-**

I wrapped a robe around me and started to blow dry my hair. I then grabbed a comb and put my head down, making my auburn hair fall. I quickly began to comb it, but was careful. I didn't want to damage my hair again, or else I would have many split ends.

* * *

**-10 Minutes Later- **

My hair was fully dried and I threw it back. I slowly opened my door and caught Mai looking at something. I decide not to say anything until I saw a tear fall from her eye. _Huh? What happened?_ I opened the door and walked to her.

"Mai, you okay?" I asked her with concern in my voice.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said putting the picture of Joey and me next to my lamp.

"Are you sure?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"It's just… I think I'm in love with Joey, and this picture looks like-," she started but I knew immediately what she going to say.

"Mai please don't cry. Joey is my big brother, not boyfriend. We aren't together," I said hoping she didn't freak out.

"Oh he is?" She asked with wide eyes but happy look. "Wow! That's right. I remember back in Duelist Kingdom that Joey wanted the prize money for some operation, but I didn't know for whom, until Tea told me about it. So, you're his sister that he kept mentioning."

Mai then got a worried look on her face and said, "Please don't tell Joey that I said I like him!"

"I won't, but he really liked you. Don't tell him I told you that!" I said, happily.

I then smiled at her and she looked at my "transformation".

"Serenity! Wow! You look so**-** so…well like you! I mean, that blonde hair and those fake contacts and frames weren't youYou're naturally beautiful," she cried joyfully as I stood up and smiled at her.

"Are you still going to help?" I asked her, pleased with the fact that she was happy with how I looked now.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. She then stood up as I walked to the dresser and picked out my undergarments.

* * *

"Sweety! You look beautiful. Here, just put on some lip-gloss and you'll look perfect. You really don't need any make-up. You are so beautiful. I'm so jealous," she said handing me a brand new strawberry flavored lip-gloss. 

"Thank you Mai," I said, taking it from her and smiled.

I looked into my mirror and was blown away from what I saw! I couldn't believe it. It's been four years since I've seen the real me and I just couldn't help but stare. I quickly closed my mouth and smiled at myself. Then I heard the doorbell ring and looked around. My hair was down, and my eyes were naturally green. I wore the royal blue dress that went up to my knees and small, one-inch, royal blue heels.

"Serenity! Someone's here to pick you up," I heard my father yell from downstairs. My heart started to beat faster at the thought of Seto.

_OH MY! He's here!_

"Looks like your prince has arrived. I'll call you tomorrow Serenity," she said happily handing me her phone number.

"Mai… Thank you for everything," I said to her and she gave me a warm smile.

"No, Serenity. Thank you," she said in high spirits as she waved goodbye and went downstairs.

* * *

I check myself in the mirror again and realized that I was done. I walked to my door and turned off my light. I walked out, closed my door and slowly walked downstairs. My dad and Seto were standing at the bottom of the long stairs. I took a deep breath and continued to walk down slowly. Seto's mouth dropped and eyes widened as he saw me. I guess he likes what he sees, but will he still call me duckling? 

I realized I stopped as was a few steps away from the floor. Seto couldn't keep his eyes off of me and my dad was smiling as tears started to form from his eyes.

"Serenity! You look beautiful," my dad cried. I stepped down and then hugged my father.

I then looked at Seto and he was still staring at me. I felt myself blush as I noticed what the tall teen was wearing: a black turtleneck, black leather pants, black boots, and a black trench coat that had royal blue belts around his arms. _Wow! He looks…Wow!_ My dad let go and took my hands.

"Serenity, you be careful. And Mr. Kaiba, take very good care of my daughter. I believe she will be under your protection since her brother isn't here right now," he said giving Seto a serious look.

"Yes sir," Seto complied as I smiled at him.

"I want her home before midnight. Serenity, you have fun okay," he said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes father," I said happily as my dad walked away.

I stood there as Seto kept looking at me. I could tell that he tried not to, but couldn't resist I slowly walked to him and looked up at him.

"You're beautiful… I guess I can't call you a duckling now," he said trying to keep a straight face, but I saw his eyes glistened in delight.

I smiled at the handsome CEO. He actually admitted that I was beautiful. Maybe everything was going to be okay for once. Maybe my life can be different.

"Are you ready?" I asked him and he nodded.

Maybe he was still in shock. I know I am. Everything turned out alright.

I guess…

* * *

**-Seto-**

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She's beautiful, sweet, caring, and everything seemed so perfect. Please don't let this be a dream. I fell in love with her personality first. This felt so much like a dream. It has to be a dream if I admit that I love her, but it can't be. I don't want it to be. I just wanted to kiss those soft and warm lips of hers, but…

**-Flashback-**

She yelled, "Don't fall in love with me!"

**-End of Flashback-**

I am in love with her. I can't believe I just thought that again, but it's the truth I've been denying so long. Great. I sound like those crappy people who just declare their love. I wish I never agreed to the stupid bet with Devlin. I knew I should have trusted my instincts, but then again, if I never agreed to the bet, I would not have met and got to know my swan.

_So, all along, there have been a good side and downfall to this bet. I love you, Serenity, but I'm afraid… afraid of hurting and losing you. We're two different people in this horrid society. We could never get along. And I'm sounding like those crappy corny people again. The duckling --- no, not duckling. She's not a duckling. She's a swan. A swan that changed everything I believed…My swan…_

* * *

Sorry that it took long. But I think updating two chapters a week is a lot, plus I have to work on Satanic Embrace. Thank you **ShaniChan11** and **KeroChan606**! 

_**Ki Wingz**_

Sorry no preview. **Chapter 13- TheParty**

Oh yeah-> I forgot to mention that I have a one-shot story that I just did over the week. It's **Seto/Serenity**, however, I have not figured out a title for it.


	14. The Party

Hi everyone! I like to thank each and every one of ya'lls reviews. I don't know how many times I said it, but I thank you very much! T.T Gives everyone a **_Seto plush_**! Now, I think it's time for me to review each and everyone of ya'll.

**xXRoseGoddess874Xx- **Thank you so much! I'm glad you like Serenity's transformation.

**HieiLover-1- **Yes, I will update S.E., but that story takes time to write and type down.

**Riley-Mayori- **Thank you! I'll try to update once a week. I think doing two chapters is a lot for me. I hope you're not mad for me not updating soon, but at least I try.

**KeroChan606- **Thank you so much for helping ShaniChan11! I'm glad you enjoy this story. Dukie-boy! I haven't heard that name in a long time. LOL!

**RajaLily- **Even though Kaiba did go against Serenity's word, he never thought he would actually fall in love with her for who she is in the inside. But I'm glad you like that!

**FireFairy032003- **Hehe! YEAH! Hopefully, I'll get Satanic Embrace up, too.

**Anonymous Jewel-** Thank you for mentioning about Mai! I'm glad you enjoy what I did, but I'm still trying to keep the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters not OOC, but it looks like Kaiba is the one who will be OOC.

**GondorianPrincess-** YOU DID! I like that movie. It's really cute. Well at least you know what this party is going to be about.

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon-** I thank you, but I already came up a title. It's called _YUM! _o.O As for the summary, what can I say? What is Serenity doing in Kaiba's office? Shall I say… sucking. O.O; Yeah, I thought Laney is cool in that movie. It came out really pretty in the end when she goes to prom with that jerk. But I'm glad… I must not reveal the ending. Yeah, I'm reviewing my reviewers!

**Svakee2000-** Uhh… o.O; Do mean by ugly when Serenity makes faces like she's worried about Joey or something else?

**ShaniChan11-** Thank you so much for being my beta-reader! I appreciate it!

**NKingy- **Hehe! Yeah… Seto is falling in love with Serenity.

**Setine-** o.O…

**Trinity09- **Yeah, Seto has admitted… to himself, but do you think Serenity will find out?

**Komo PineConeSeed- **Thank you!

**EvilishPunkPrincessHorsesJ- **Hehe! Yes, I am happy!

**AmnarJoey- **Yeah, Serenity is no longer a tomboy. She is now Serenity.

**Sorceress Vanessa-** Glad you're back! Your welcome for the Serenity plush! Yup… and a one-shot! I hope you like it. 

**Sakurelle**- Hehe!

**RubyAngel- **Sorry. I'm sorry that I took long with the update, but don't worry. The story will have an ending. I'm not planning on having it incomplete.

**Goddess of the Winter-** Thank you!

**Anna-** I will keep writing this. I don't want it to be an incomplete.

**Twilight Eyes 8120-** Hi! I'm glad you enjoy this story. Yeah, I didn't want Seto to fall in love that quickly, but I think I did. Thank you! And I will read your story, too! I just need to find the time to do so. Forgive me… >. '

**ChocolateLover1-** I'm not sure what Duke's face will be once he sees Serenity. >.

**Gingitsune Wings-** Hm… Read and find out!

I like to thank **ShaniChan11** for being there since I have horrible grammar and her friend **KeroChan606**. I'm glad they take their time and devote themselves for helping me. I thank both of you! T.T

_Italics are thoughts_

...sound...

Now… on with the story…

**Chapter 13- The Party**

* * *

**-Saturday Night-**

**-Seto-**

_All I could think about was how good and bad making the bet with dice boy really was. It wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with Serenity, but I did. Serenity, a young lady with a caring and lovingheart warned me about falling in love with her and I did anything to keep her out of my mind, but… So much has been done, and I ended up falling in love. _

I felt my heart pounding rapidly at the thought that Serenity was right besides me. I put my face into my cold hands and just stared down, looking at darkness.

I felt someone tap on my right shoulder and slowly looked up. There was Serenity, sitting beside me, having a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked concernedly as the limo stopped in front of Duke's mansion.

I was about to say something when the door opened.

"Yes, I'm fine," I quickly lied, but felt my blood rushing like a raging fire.

Serenity nodded and smiled at me. She turned and stood up, walking out of the limo. I followed behind her, while my driver closed the door.

"We won't be long," I said serenely as looked up at Serenity and she gave me a gentle smile.

"Seto, I really don't want to be here, but why did you make come?" she asked sadly, but all could think about was trying not to hurt my swan

I quickly shook my head from those thoughts and looked down at her. Wow! I never noticed how small she is. But so amazing.

"Don't worry. We'll stay for five minutes only," I said coolly and looked deep down into her hazel-green eyes.

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay," she happily agreed as I gave her my elbow and she took it.

We walked together until the door opened to Devlin's mansion. I could feel my heart beat like a bass drum.

"Well, well... All this time I thought you two didn't have the cour-," Duke started to say, but quickly gasped with eyes wide in surprised.

Duke was holding a beer in his handand looked horrid. I looked at Duke and noticed that his eyes were on Serenity, staring at her face but then looking down towards her chest. I looked to her, but she was looking down with a sad face, from his stare. I noticed that she uncomfortable.

"And who is this fine, hot-looking, woman?" Duke said trying to act seductive, as he reached out for Serenity's left hand, but she quickly put her hand on my arm.

I turned back to Duke and glared at him.

"Are you going to let us in?" I asked rudely to him, but his eyes were still on Serenity.

"Sorry. Please come in. Make yourselves at home," he said as he moved away and felt Serenity's arm started to tremble a little.

We walked downstairs into the basement area, but I still made sure that Serenity wouldn't leave me. Duke was walking right behind her, making both of us uncomfortable. As soon as we reached the floor, Duke quickly grabbed to cups of beer and handed to us. I knew Serenity didn't drink but she took it, and just held on to it. She has not looked at him once, but his eyes were on her figure, and face. He probably is thinking of something very inappropriate that he shouldn't be thinking about _my_ swan.

"Serenity… wow! What can I say? Is that you?" he asked with a slygrin on his face.

"May I use the ladies room?" she asked quickly, not answering his question.

"Sure. It's down the hall. Just take a left, keep on going down that hall, and it's the first door to the right. But you might get lost. You don't mind of I take you there?" he asked with a seductive look on his face, but Serenity looked at him and glared.

"Fortunately I do mind," she said coldly. She sat her cup of beer on the table. I could tell that she wanted to knock it over and leave.

"Seto, I'll be right back," she said looking up at me as I nodded and moved down to her left ear, that way Duke wouldn't hear us.

"Whatever you do, be careful. I can't let my swan get hurt now, can I?" I whispered in her small ear and stood up straight looking down at her.

She smiled brightly and nodded. I turned back to Duke, who was staring at Serenity, who started to walk down the hall. This was making me angry. Bloody angry. I was getting annoyed by his sexual harassment towards my love.

"Dude! Have you seen her body? I never noticed she had any curves! She is soo freakin' hot! I bet she's great in bed. She looks like a great fuck, especially if she is a virgin. Is she a virgin? She looks like one. I think she -," Duke said until I interrupted him.

"Cut the crap, Dice boy. I don't want to hear any rude remarks coming from you. And never talk about Serenity like that. Now, I won the bet. Where are the papers?" I said angrily, putting the drink down and crossed my arms.

"Aww-, c'mon. How about we make the bet a little longer?" Duke said as he smirked and took a sip of his beer.

"What? I won, fair and square. Now the papers," I said coldly as he smirked again.

"Nope. She has to stay like that until Thursday. If she does, then you win," he said quickly and walked away.

_This was getting insane. I wanted to tell Serenity the truth, and if I do, I don't mind getting hurt. **I just know that this is something I can never be forgiven for and will regret throughout my life. I'm so afraid of loosing her**._

I looked around and decided to sit on the couch, waiting for my lovely swan.

* * *

**-Serenity-**

I walked to the ladies room and opened the door. There was Kaoruko in the tub and Miho sitting up next to the toilet. I walked to them and noticed that Kaoruko was fast asleep.

"Hey," I said quietly to Miho.

Miho stirred a little and struggled to open her eyes.

"Huh? Wha-? Who'z they are… they're…there?" she asked. I noticed she was really drunk.

"Miho, it's Serenity," I said kneeling down, but she just put her head on the toilet seat.

"Hmm... Watt-rrr," she said groggily as she put a cup in the toilet water and took a sip of it.

I was about to throw up because of how disgusting that action was, but quickly closed my eyes. Miho leaned back against the wall and fell asleep. I looked down and noticed a small make-up bag. I opened it and saw a few small makeup items and a medium size brush. I smirked evilly, which was very rare for a girl like me to do, and a cruel thought just came to my head.

* * *

**-Seto- **

I saw Serenity coming back and I quickly stood up.

"Ready to go?" I asked her as she had a smirk on her face and nodded. It looked odd for my swan to smirk that way. She acted really weird after she came back.

Then all of sudden we heard screaming.

"HOW! WHAT! WHO DID THIS TO US?" A red-orange haired girl and a light indigo haired girl whined and complained.

Everyone started laughing and I saw Serenity smirking. I guess those two always picked on her. I looked and noticed that the red-orange hair girl's face was designed like a clown and the other's was what looked like jester's costume .The two girls started crying. They ran back upstairs and then outside.

When I stood up, Serenity and I were about to walk upstairs, when Tea and her boyfriend, Johnny Steps, were blocking our way.

"Ex-use ...hiccup... me!" Tea drunk said as she tried to walk downstairs in her pointy high heels.

Tea was in a short, white, mini skirt that barely covered her , and her white top only came down a few inches away from her chest. How disgusting! She had a lot of make-up making her look very ugly. Just then a song started to play and Steps started dancing wildly. People backed away and stopped dancing. They watched his moves in disgust, while Tea yelled at him to stop. But Steps had this huge grin on his face. Then he got on the table and started dancing on top. He then jumped high, and started flapping his arms like if he was trying to fly. But then a loud thud was heard and he was on the floor in matter of seconds.

Steps quickly got up, like if nothing ever happened and slowly started his way to Serenitysmirking at her. I quickly stood in front of Serenity and glared at the dance freak. Steps took a step back and gave me the finger. I swear something was wrong with him. Like if Tea turned him conceded or he already was conceded. Then the music changed into a slow song and Steps walked away.

Tea came up to me and smiled. She then got really close to me, like she wanted to slow dance or something.

"Hey ...hiccup... babe," she smiled happily. I looked at Serenity and saw her glaring at the girl. She took my hand, for some strange reason and stayed with me the whole time Tea was there. The dancing drunk girl's smile turned into a frown as she saw Serenity.

"Oh n ...hiccup...who ar- are ...hiccup... yo?" Tea asked as if she wanted to speak normally.

"C'mon Seto. I don't-," Serenity started to say, until Tea interrupted.

"Yo- you- ...hiccup...ar- not- ...hiccup...nothing- fame- us. You ar not ...hiccup...cooool like, like, like 'u' ...hiccup...'s', us," Tea said and poured her drink on Serenity's head. My swans beautiful auburn hair turned into a weird color because of the drink and it smelled alcoholic.

The music stopped and everyone stared.

"Oops," Tea smirked, laughed, and walked away.

Serenity smelled like beer and immediately ran upstairs, out of the mansion.

"Serenity!" I called and chased after her. She ran across the street and fell.

She then began to cry. I kneeled down to her and took her hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern hoping she wasn't hurt.

"I told you that I didn't want to come here. I don't even know what I did to Tea! All she does is complain. Your brother is right, Seto. What did you see in that girl when you went out with her?" Serenity asked, trying to wipe her tears away.

I sat down next to her, not caring if my trench coat got dirty.

"I went out with her because of her looks and nothing else. And ever since then, I regret getting with her. She has a horrible personality, Serenity. But I broke up with her remember? Please, Serenity, don't cry. C'mon, let's go back to my place and we'll both wash up. I'll take you home afterwards," I said as Serenity looked up and smiled at me.

I picked her up bridal style and she quickly blushed, feeling awkward in that position. I took my gaze off of Serenity and noticed my limo driver was waiting for me. I smiled down at the now very beautiful girl and she smiled back at me. Then I gently helped her into my limo and then also went inside. My limo driver closed the door and then we took off for my mansion.

* * *

**-Kaiba's Mansion-**

After washing up, I handed Serenity one of my shirts, since none of my pants would fit her. Her clothes were being washed so she put on my long-sleeve blue shirt that went down to her thighs. She looked good in it, even though it was big on her. We then wentinto the kitchen and ate chocolate chip ice cream. Mokuba was asleep, or at least I think he was, because he could not believe what happened at the party. It was only 9:15 p.m. and Serenity forgot all about what happened.

"Thank you, Seto," she happily as she stood up and put her bowl and spoon in the sink.

I nodded to her and we both went into the living room. I sat down on the couch and expected Serenity to sit besides me, but she didn't. She did the unexpected. Serenity stopped by my legs and climbed onto my lap. My beautiful swan then put her head onto my chest. I felt my cheeks heat up, since she wasn't wearing underneath, well, at least I thought she wasn't. I quickly shook my head from those thoughts I was thinking. _Damn hormones!_ I know I shouldn't have, but then she took my arm and wrapped it around her waist. I felt myself starting to blush more, with the thought of her waist in my arms, but tried to keep cool

"Seto, the ice cream was delicious," she said nicely and turned to me.

My eyes widened and I began to think of how she looked before. I leaned my head on her right shoulder and wrapped my other arm around her. She smiled and leaned her head against mine. Why? Why was she doing this? WHY AM I DOING THIS? But it felt so good. She just fit into my arms.I never had anyone be so nice to me before, except for my little brother.

"Hey, Seto," The auburn haired beauty asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a calculus book? I have to finish studying." She said, smiling brightly.

I chuckled and said, "You worry too much about your grades! You're going to be fine. Serenity, you're too smart anyways."

The girl glared playfully at me and then said, "I'd rather get an A+ than an A, Seto."

I shook my head and chuckled again, "Serenity, Serenity, Serenity…"

After I brought the book and she started reading it over and over again, I started thinking about this whole situation.

_I don't want you to leave me, my swan. **I hope you never leave me. **I want to tell you everything. I want to** tell** you the truth **but** if I do, will you forgive me Serenity?_

I tightened my grip on the girl who was studying her heart out. A silent tear rolled down my cheek and fell off of my chin, into her hair.** _I really hate myself for all of this._ **I quickly wiped my cheek from the remains of the tear.

"Master Kaiba?" A woman's voice said from behind me.

We both turned around to see one of my maids, holding up Serenity's dress that now was back to its original state.

"Ms. Serenity's dress is finished drying and we pressed it for her."

Serenity looked at the maid and smiled. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem." The maid said.

Serenity quickly got up and took the dress. She then asked, "Seto, could I keep on your shirt and change later?"

"Sure." I stated. The green eyed girl then when back to the couch and sat down besides me. She continued flipping through my calculus book and all I did was watch the beautiful girl.

At around 11:30, Serenity yawned and said, "Seto, I think I should go home now."

I remembered that tomorrow was school so I nodded. She got up and took her dress that was draped on the back of the couch. The auburn haired girl then went into one of my many bathrooms.

A couple minutes later, Serenity came back with the dress on, looking as beautiful as ever, and my shirt draped across her arm. She smiled at me and said, "Thank you for letting me borrow your shirt, Seto."

I gave her a quick half smile and said, "No problem."

* * *

It was finally time to drop Serenity home. When we arrived at Serenity's house, we saw the porch light on. Serenity and I walked out of the limo and then walked to the door. 

"Thank you Seto, for everything," she happily said as I nodded to her.

She then did the unexpected. The small girl wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head into my chest. A hug…

I was taken aback for a second but then wrapped my arms around her and hugged the beautiful girl back. She just felt so right in my arms. I wanted to stay like this forever but knew that might never happen. After a couple minutes, which felt like hours, she looked up at me and blushed.

"Seto, I- I just couldn't help myself. I'm sorry," she said and then taking her arms off of my waist. She then looked at the ground, ashamed.

"Serenity, it's okay," I said softly to her as she looked up at me.

"I have something very important to you, but now is not the time," I continued softly with her as she nodded and smiled.

"When the time is right, please tell me," she said with a smile. I was glad that she didn't pressure me.

"Thank you," I said as I pulled her into another hug.

She smelled so right, so perfect. I then took my arms off of her.

"Goodnight Seto," she added happily as she opened the door to her house.

"Goodnight, dear Serenity," I faintly whispered to her. She went into the house but quickly flashed a smile as she normally did.

Standing there, I felt weird warmth surrounding me. A small smile appeared on my face at the thought of Serenity's body pressed against mine those short moments ago. I walked back to the limo and closed the door so my driver didn't have to. I felt happy because of what just happened. As soon as the car started to move, my thoughts wandered back to Serenity.

**_My swan…what have I done? What have I done…_ **

**

* * *

**

**B/N: (Beta's note) **

**Shani: **Isn't that so sad!

**Seto: **_Rolls eyes_ I sound waaay too dramatic right there.

**Shani:** Nu uh! You love Serenity so you're worried about what you just did to her!

**Seto: **SUUUUUURE

**Shani:** . stop being a hater, Seto!

* * *

Yeah… I just had to leave my beta reader's note up here... Hehe! Sorry for taking so long everybody. I like to thank **ShaniChan11** and her friend **KeroChan606 **for helping me and my bad grammar. . And sorry if you see any bad grammar. It's my fault. I apologize again for taking so long. 

_**Ki Wingz**_

Chapter 14- Conversation with Father

To my readers: How many of ya'll think that something bad is going to happen in the next chapter? Sorry, I don't have a preview

P.S. I'm still working on Satanic Embrace… I have not forgotten and to tell you the truth, I've just been busy and lazy and reading waaaaaaay too much manga. But the story will have a conclusion.

OH! I FORGOT! MY ONE-SHOT STORY, **_YUM!_** IS UP!


	15. CwF & SR

Thank you every one! I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter! I'm so happy! Lets thank each and every one of you!Sorry, I don't have any plushies at the moment to give out. I've noticed I got a lot of new commoners!And I've noticed that a lot of reviews that I received said 'something bad is going to happen.

* * *

**Shanichan11: **WAIT! . You do have something to give your reviewers!

**KiWingz: **?

**Shanichan11: **Pepsi! XD

**KiWingz: **-.-;;; Ignore my Beta.

**Shanichan11:**KiWingz doesn't have plushies right this second so just go ahead and take one! They're from my heart for reviewing!

* * *

**xXRoseGoddess874Xx**

**ShaniChan11**

**FireFairy032003**

**HieiLover-1**

**StarlitxIcexGoddess9074**

**Z Star **

**The Hidden Dragon**

**Gondorian Princess**

**RubyAngel**

**Gingitsune Wings**

**RajaLily**

**DarkBlinds**

**Eyes-of-Crimson**

**RayneKurai**

**KomoPineConeSeed**

**Svakee2000**

**Sakurelle**

**Rose123579**

I like to thank **ShaniChan11, my beta-reader,** for helping me so much with the grammar and some parts of the story. Thank you, so much. .

**Shanichan11: **. No problem! That's my job!

_Italics are thoughts_

**Chapter 14- Conversation w/ Father & Sibling Rivalry**

* * *

**-Sunday Noon-**

**-Serenity-**

I was downstairs in the kitchen, washing and rinsing the dishes. Father and I were the only ones home, while my brother, Joey, was at work. I thought of what happened last night and blushed at the thought when I was sitting in Seto's lap and hugging Seto. At the moment, I wanted him to hold me forever, but I knew that he could never fall for a girl like me.

Lately, I've noticed Seto Kaiba acting strange even before my "transformation". He isn't the cold-hearted person I once knew. And not only that, but he's thinking way too much, from what I see. I wonder what's going on in his head.

I smiled to myself and placed the last plate on the on the dish rack. I quickly rinsed my hands and dried with the towel next to me. I opened the refrigerator and took out a can of Coke **(1)**. I haven't drunk soda in a while because of all the chores and studying I did so it was nice to finally have one.

"Serenity," I heard my name being called from my father, who was in the living room.

I walked out of the kitchen with my soda and went into the living room.

"Yes, Father?" I asked nicely as he looked at me and smiled.

"Please. Sit down," he offered, gesturing his left hand to the seat that was across from him.

I sat on the navy blue lay-z-boy and was wondering what why my father was acting differently. I then leaned back on the recliner, thinking again that I've doing a lot of chores lately.

"Is something wrong?" I asked kindly to my father, hoping that nothing was. I knew that sometimes when he acted "nice", he would turn on me and start beating me because he was drunk.

"No. No. It was just that, well… how is school?" he asked nicely and took the can of soda on the table. He opened it and I saw it was a can of Sprite **(2)**.

I raised both my eyebrows up and was completely astonished. What was going on here?

My father's drinking sodas now! When did this happen? He would usually drink beers or something! 

I opened my drink and took a sip. I then placed it on the costar so that the wooden table wouldn't damage.

"I am doing great in school," I said, but didn't want to tell him about the fine of a hundred dollars for the book that I didn't even damage. That's right... How am I going to graduate if I don't have the money to fix that book?

"That's good. That's good. Serenity, the reason why I called you here is because I want to apologize," he started to say and put his soda on the costar.

"Huh? I don't understand," I said with the word confusingly circling around my head.

"I want to apologize for everything. The way I was before, when I use to be a drunken bastard and the way I treated you and Joey badly. It was so wrong of me to do so." He said, lowering his eyes to the ground. "I stopped drinking a couple weeks ago and when I saw you yesterday, you looked so beautiful. I was happy to have the old you back. The way you looked, and not the nerdish tomboy you were. Did you know that Joey was happy when you changed your whole look? He said that that way, guys wouldn't bother you. I told Joey to shut up because I didn't want to see the old you back again, but he didn't care. He then got happier because of how beautiful you did look. And when you busy getting ready, Mr. Kaiba and I were talking. He told me everything, and yes, I wanted to punch him, but for a young man of his age to control a company… I couldn't. I'm sorry Serenity for hurting you and I understand if you don't accept my apology. I'm so sorry… sorry for everything," he said sobbingly and broke down into tears, burying his face in his hands.

I ran to my dad and hugged him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I forgive you dad. Trust me. I forgive you and I accept the apology," I happily said as he wiped the tears away.

"Thank you Serenity," he said, and hugged me back.

After all that hugging, he then asked me, "Hey, how about you and I get something to eat?" he said, getting up and taking his keys out of his pocket.

"Sure," I said in high spirits as I got up and we walked out of the house with my new changed father.

"So, how was the party?" he asked as we got in the truck.

I gulped and put on my seatbelt as he started the huge car up.

"Seto and I were probably there for about five minutes. I didn't like it because I don't like parties. So, Seto and I went back to his place and we had desserts," I told my father and rolled down the window.

"I heard about that and how Tea **(3)** Garden poured her drink on you. I'm surprised you didn't take action, but then am glad you didn't. I wouldn't mine you learning something to protect yourself incase if you are in danger, though," he said, looking at me as I nodded.

"Maybe I can sign you up for some karate classes or something."

I raised my eyebrow and said "Thanks dad but no thanks. Karate isn't my thing. " I smiled at my father as we stopped by In and Out Burger's **(4)** and ordered a couple of burgers.

I couldn't help but smile again. But what was the conversation between him and Seto that lead my dad wanting hit him? Afterward, we drove home happily as both a transformed father and daughter.

**

* * *

**

**-Seto-**

The day after Duke's party, I couldn't stop thinking about Serenity. While eating, during work, in the bathroom, and even dreaming! She wouldn't leave my mind. I was at KaibaCorp in my office, doing my usual work when Serenity again crossed my mind. Her beautiful smile, her auburn hair, her glittering green eyes, her smooth skin, her petite body- - my thoughts on Serenity came to an abrupt halt when I heard a knock on the door. Who could that be? My secretary didn't call me or anything to tell me someone came. Maybe it's Serenity!

"Come in." I said, licking my lips a bit. The door creaked open and a small person came in.

"HI, BIG BROTHER!" my raven haired brother said, obviously sugar high.

I cocked my eyebrow at the boy and asked nicely, "And what are you doing here?"

He shrugged and said, "I was bored at home!"

"You got bored of eating sugar? That's new." I said, smirking a bit. Mokuba face turned a bit red because of embarrassment and then came to my desk.

"Could you teach me about the stock market?" He asked, with a small puppy dog face. How could I ever resist that?

"Sure, grab the chair." I said to the childish teenager. He grinned at me and instead of getting the chair, he jumped onto my lap. "Oof! Mokuba! A normal 13 year old doesn't sit on their brother's legs!"

My brother stuck his tongue out at me and said, "I'm not a normal 13 year old, Seto!"

My little brother then started to press random keys on the keyboard, messing up my programs.

"MOKUBA!" I exclaimed, typing everything over again. He grinned and put his head onto my chest, like Serenity did yesterday. "Okay," I started to say, "So the first thing about the stock market is…"

During the whole time we talked about business, I imagined that Serenity was on my lap, not Mokuba. As I continued to do KaibaCorp work with Mokuba watching intently, he would try to mess them up. Suddenly, he stopped pressing the keys and stared into space. My eyebrows knitted together worriedly, wondering if something happened to him.

"Mokuba, what's wrong?" I asked him in concern.

He turned his body so that his face was looking at me and said, "Do you like Serenity more now that she's changed?"

My eyes widened slightly. Why would my brother ask me such a question? He was staring directly into my eyes, which made me uncomfortable so my eyes reverted to the computer screen.

"Seto…" He said sadly, his eyes begging me to tell him. "You used to tell me everything. Now we never talk."

I looked down at my brother and smiled warmly at him. I then wrapped my arms around his tiny body and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba." I said, breaking the hug.

"Do you like her though?" He kept pressing me to answer the question. I sighed. This kid wouldn't stop and if he didn't get the answer, he would make me say it. His favorite way: blackmail.

**

* * *

**

**-Flashback-**

"Big brother!" Mokuba yelled at me, stomping up the stairs towards my office.

"What?" I yelled back.

Mokuba came into the room and asked, "Why'd you put a digital code on the cupboard where all the candy's stored!"

I smirked and said, "You eat too much sugar, little bro."

My raven-haired brother glared at me but then it turned into a smirk. Not the usual smirk but a very evil one.

"Don't make me tell the fangirls and news about your pink Dark Magician Girl underwear. Or I'll just auction them off on Ebay **(5)**!"

My eyes grew as wide as possible. He swore never to tell about those things he gave me on Christmas. It was really a joke but I never got a chance to burn them yet.

"You wouldn't dare," I said, glaring at him.

He smirked and said, "Try me!" He then ran from the office towards my room.

My eyes felt like they were going to pop out from how wide my eyes were as I jumped from my chair and ran after my blackmailing brother. He sharply turned the corner, running as fast as his short legs could go while I was running literally 70 MPH to catch him. Mokuba ran into my room and quickly opened the top drawer on the dresser. He rummaged through to find the pink boxers with little pictures of the magician. As I entered the room, he smirked evilly at me and held up the boxers.

"Mokuba…" I said sternly.

"Seto…" He said, challenging me. "The code or your undies are on Ebay!"

I hung my head, in defeat, killed by my own baby brother.

"Fine, fine! You win!" I said. "The code is 7386. Now give me those!" I tried to snatch them from my brother's evil hands but he pulled away.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Why would I lie to my sweet and _innocent_ little baby brother?" I said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

He rolled his eyes, threw the boxers at me and ran downstairs to his sacred candy stash.

**-End Flashback- **

* * *

I shuddered with the memory but then to answer his question, I said, "I think I do…"

His eyes got wide with happiness. I really should have kept my mouth closed.

"That's GREAT! Does she like you back?"

"I don't know." I replied bluntly, hoping he would stop pestering me about this situation.

"Well I think she does!" He then looked at me a bit sadly. "If she doesn't though, just know that I love you."

I smiled at my dark haired brother, ruffled his hair affectionately and said, "I love you too."

He smiled back at me and then turned towards the computer again. "So could you buyNASDAQ **(6)**? It's annoying me."

I chuckled and said, "Hmm, let me think about it… no."

"Awww!" He pouted. I put my face into his soft hair and though how lucky I am to have such an adorable and sweet brother. Now if only my swan could become part of our family. I wish…

* * *

**Shani: **Isn't that the sweetest thing ever! That whole brotherly fluff part was all my writing! . This isn't icky to you very gross people who like bro/bro and bro/sis parings… . ;;; I think they're disgusting! Oh yeah…I don't own Pepsi! .

(1)- As already said, we don't own Coke-Cola. /Shani: I have cans of Pepsi though…XD

(2)- Don't own Sprite either! . /Shani: . ;; wish I did! I'd be as wealthy as Seto!

(3)- Father is pronouncing Tea's name as the drink.

(4)- In and Out Burger is owned by some rich dude! And we're not so yeah ;;;

(5)- Nope! Don't own Ebay either! So, don't sue if you know what's good for you!

(6)- Don't own NASDAQ…**Shani:** Seto could buy it though…hmm…calls Mokuba **Mokie**…I need you to blackmail your bro/**Mokie:** No problem, I'm good at that/**Shani**: Thanks/**KiWingz:** --;;;;;;;;

Uh… sorry about that. I noticed that beta-reader is adding things on, and when I sent her this chapter, and it was really, really short. I mean, shorter than the prologue. That's how short it was. I really need to work on Satanic Embrace. I really do. I want to finish that story so bad, that way I can start on my new story. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for taking so long! Don't hurt me.

_**Ki Wingz**_

**Chapter 15-Thank You**

Sorry… I don't have a preview.


	16. Shock

I'M SORRY EVERYONE! NO, I'M NOT QUITTING THIS STORY. I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! T.T I'M SOO SORRY! GIVES EVERYONE CANDY, EVEN THOUGH HALLOWEEN IS OVER.THANK YOU:

**ShaniChan11**

**KomoPineConeSeed**

**Sorceress Vanessa**

**ChocolateLover1**

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon**

**Gondorian Princess**

**NKingy**

**Kitten Muto**

**Rose123579**

**HieiLover-1**

**FireFairy032003**

**SerenityLover**

**DarkBlinds**

**RubyAngel**

**EvilishPunkPrincess**

**Gingitsune Wings**

**Sakurelle**

**RajaLily**

**KeroChan606**

**Hikari-Kayko**

I'M SORRY EVERYONE AGAIN! I LIKE TO THANK MY BETA-READER **SHANICHAN11 **AND HER FRIEND, **KEROCHAN606,** FOR LOOKING OVER MY GRAMMAR. I'M SORRY IF THERE IS STILL GRAMMAR LEFT.

NOW… ON WITH THE STORY…

Oh… by the way, I changed the title of this chapter to Shock rather than Thank You.

Oh… another thing… something sweet is about to happen!

_Italics are thoughts._

**Chapter 15- Shock**

**

* * *

****-Monday-**

**-Serenity-**

_I couldn't believe it! I'm on banners, posters and papers!_

I was staring at the paper right in my hands and was completely shocked! Whose idea was it to make me a "Vote for Prom Queen"? No! This could _not_ be happening! Was it Seto's idea? No, it couldn't be, but he has been acting strange lately.

"Serenity, I'm voting for you!"

"Serenity! Good luck!"

"Serenity, Wow! You've changed so much! No longer the dork anymore, huh?" I heard some girls calling out to me.

I gave them a grin, and waved. I could feel myself starting to sweat. My heart was pounding as if someone was knocking on a door.

_I don't want this. I really don't want this at all!_

"Serenity, are you okay?" I heard a female voice say as I turned around and saw Mai right in front of me.

"Uh, do you know what's going on?" I asked her, with a confused expression upon my face.

"Someone put you on the list for Prom Queen," she said, smiling at me. "Not sure who did it, but now, people are talking about you and how they want _you_ to be Queen.**"**

I stood there looking at Mai with a shocked look, mouth open.

"However," she continued, "you have competition with Tea Gardner. And from the looks of it, you're going to win.

"And did you know that guy she was with broke up with her? She's crying her eyes out! Her friends won't do anything but give her 'aw's' and 'oh's'. But when Tea saw you in the posters and at the party, she got pissed and wondering who you were. Her friends don't even recognize you, but they are all jealous of you." As she finished, 50 thousand different things were running through my mind.

_Those girls? Jealous!_

"But I don't want this. I don't care about being Prom Queen, or anything like that. I just want to be me. I don't like being popular. I wish I never went to my old self-," I started to say until Mai interrupted me.

"DON'T SAY THAT! Look at you. Before, you were hiding who you were. Now, everyone can see how beautiful you actually are. Don't be harsh on yourself!" Mai cried out as I just looked at her kind of scared.

"Uh…okay Mai. I won't," I said happily as she looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, by the way, Mai, I forgot to tell you, but Seto has me working for him. How am I supposed to work for you if I'm working for Seto right after school?" I said, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I see. Hmm… Well, if you want you can start next week. I'm just going to clean the place up first anyways," she said with a smile.

Then the bell rang, so Mai and I headed opposite directions.

* * *

**-Lunchtime-**

It was lunchtime and I was looking around for Seto. I noticed that he didn't come up to me this morning, but he probably was running late to school, even though it's unusual for him to be late. I looked around once more and sighed.

I then sat underneath the Sakura tree and sadly ate my lunch in silence. I noticed too that I was getting a lot of attention and stares. When I looked at them, they looked away and just chatted like nothing happened. I began to feel uncomfortable and just looked down at my food. I wish Seto were here. I miss him.

I wish Seto were holding me just like he did on Saturday night. Just holding me.

I can't deny my feelings for Seto any longer… anymore. I want to be with him. I want to him to accept me for who I am. But, I told him that he couldn't fall in love with me. I regret telling him that, but… what is making him act so strangely? I wonder if Mokuba- ahh! That's right! I have to go to my new job! But, where am I going to get the money to pay for the damages of the books I just returned?

* * *

**-Seto-**

I hid myself from Serenity, as I looked at her sitting underneath the Sakura tree. I felt myself being guilty and I knew that she would have to know the truth.

I don't want to lose her, yet I was so afraid. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her.

I leaned back against the wall and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"Seto?" I heard a familiar female voice come up.

I turned to see Mai and she gave me a concerned look.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I'm just…" I started to say.

"Well, anyways. I came looking for you because Serenity told me that she works for you?" Mai asked me in confusion.

"She tutors my little brother, but don't you dare tell anyone. And if you do, I'll make sure your clothing department goes to shreds," I said to her rudely as she gulped.

"Sorry, but I promise not to tell anyone," she simply said.

"By the way, I need Serenity to work for me until this Thursday, meaning she won't be working with you until next week," I told her with a serious look and tone in my voice.

Mai just bowed and said, "I understand."

I just gave her grunt noise and walked away.

_What is wrong with me today?_

* * *

**-Serenity-**

I was in art class and noticed that everyone was staring at me. I've been getting a lot of stares today. It's nerve wrecking. I quickly put my big sketchpad in front of my face that way nobody can see me. I could even feel the heat on my face. I bet I'm blushing.

"Teacher, teacher! I heard that Serenity is skipping class," I heard Kaoruko say to the teacher as the teacher gave her a confused look.

"Yes, we were walking by during lunch and she mentioned about not coming to class, and how the class is a disgraceful place," Miho said with fake tears.

I blew my bangs in front of my face and saw the teacher's expression change. My art teacher folded her arms and rose up her right eyebrow.

"Both of ya'll better sit down and worry about yourselves. I don't know why you pick on Serenity so much," the teacher angrily said as Kaoruko and Miho took their seats with fear in their eyes.

I smirked and decided to go on with my drawing, which was a Blue Eyes White Dragon with a chocolate brown haired guy in it's arms.

* * *

**-Seto-**

I waited for Serenity to come as I saw walk out of the school building. She looked up and stopped walking. She then smiled and ran towards me.

"Seto! I was looking all over for you," she said with full of joy as I gave her sad smile.

"I heard. Sorry, I was busy," I lied to her as she happily nodded.

"It's okay. So, are we ready to go?" she asked as she got in the limo.

"Serenity, I needed to go to work. I have some paperwork to do, and I probably won't be home until 11:00 o'clock tonight," I said truthfully as she gave me a sad expression.

"I understand," she gloomy said as I got in. I must really like her if my heart felt it were to fall apart right then.

* * *

**-Kaiba's Mansion-**

**-Serenity-**

I put Mokuba into bed and put the sheets over him. I wasn't sleepy, but felt lonely.

I need you, Seto.

I wrapped my arms around me and slowly walked out of Mokuba's room quietly. I slowly walked downstairs and sighed. It wasn't like me to act this way. Usually, I'm cheerful and in high spirits, but ever since I talked to Seto, I began to feel a little down because of the way he's acting. Maybe he's just going to through stress.

_Ah! I should cook him dinner since he'll be home late tonight. _

_Ack!_ I thought of 'he'll be home late tonight' as if I live here. _What I am thinking?_

I felt my blush and put a smile on face. I should cook him some dinner right away. He'll probably be hungry.

I will cook for him.

I slam my right fist into my left palm, my eyes filled with determination.

Yes! That should make Seto happy again.

* * *

**-Seto-**

I got back home at exactly 11:00 p.m. and was very hungry. I heard my stomach growl at me again so I walked upstairs and went straight to my office. _So… hungry…_ I thought. I opened the door and this aura of good food filled up my nose. I closed my eyes and licked my lips. I opened them up and saw Serenity, her face towards my desk, in a plain, white t-shirt that showed her curves, with black tight pants. I blinked my eyes a couple of times, just in case I _wasn't_ hallucinating.

But the image wouldn't go away.

Since Serenity had her back towards me, I crept up on her, very silently, put my long arms around her waist and hugged her small body to mine, making my head rest upon hers. She gasped a bit, obviously frightened by this gesture, but then relaxed.

"Seto, you're home," Serenity whispered, as she turned around and wrapped her small arms around my waist. My swan, then, buried her beautiful face into my chest.

I held her in my arms, like the nights before, and dug my face into her auburn hair, which smelled like blueberries.

"I made you some dinner," she leaned her back to look at me and smiled.

I smiled one of my rare smiles back at her.

"Thank you," I told her gently.

After we stopped hugging, she took my hand and we walked over to the desk. I sat down as she sat on the desk. She grabbed the chopsticks and slowly took some white rice as I opened my mouth and she began to feed me. I couldn't help but feel warmth all around. It's been a long time since I felt like this. A very, long time. After she finished feeding me, all I could so was stare at her.

"Thank you Serenity. Is there anyway I can-," I started to say until I felt her soft, pink, lips on mine, warm arms around my neck.

My eyes went wide as I put my hands on her waist that way she would not fall. I kissed her back. She tasted like the sweetest thing. Perhaps even the term 'heavenly'. Before I had really done anything, she opened her eyes and swiftly broke the kiss.

_Huh?_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I just… Seto…I…I love you," she said to me and quickly looked down.

That's when I saw a tear fall down on her knee.

"I know what I said and I regretted it so much. But I didn't think I would fall in love with you. I am afraid that I might not even be the one for y-," she said and sobbed.

I put my hand underneath chin and made her look at me. I slowly lean in.

"Seto, what are you-" I leaned in to kiss her lips again.

This feeling of passion, heart throbbing, and happiness was taking over me now. She blinked and kissed back. I gently picked her up and made her sit on top of my lap, this time her chest to my chest. I slowly broke the kiss.

I embraced her again and put my head on her left shoulder.

_Serenity, by now, you should know... _

_I love you and never want you to leave._

* * *

FINALLY, THEY KISSED! I'm sorry that you see any grammars. I'm hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I will try my best to update.

**_Ki Wingz_**

Sorry, I don'thave a preview andI don't have a title for the next chapter... yet.


	17. BOB? Yeah Right

Hi! Thank you for reviewing my last chapter! And yes, it was about time, too, after 15 chapters! I'm happy that each and every one of you enjoyed it. Hehe! I feel so happy, that I'm going to review each and every one of ya'll! **Gives everyone Seto Kissing Serenity plushies! **

**Landi McClellan- **Thank you! Sweet like candy.

**XXRoseGoddessXx- **Yes they did! And finally, too.

**ShaniChan11- **Hey, don't worry about it okay. I'm glad that you did it. And I'm not mad or disappointed. It just needed stuff since it was soooooo short.

**KeroChan606- **Oh, but you do. You, also, take time in checking my work, also. I appreciate it that.

**NKingy- **I'm not sure what's going to happen next… I'm having a hard time to figure out what to type for chapters 17 and 18. As for chapter 19… I'm not going to say anything about it, but you'll see.

**Gondorian Princess- **Yes, I will try my best updating a little sooner.

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon- **A DBZ fic? Man, I haven't read DBZ fics in a loooooong time.

**Svakee2000- **I know, but it was just that time.

**HieiLover-1-** What does LYLAS stand for? Thank you for reviewing! 

**Snow Mouse- **Yes! Happy!

**Kitten Muto- **I'll be sure to check out your story.

**KomoPineConeSeed- **Don't worry about it. And it's never too late to review.

**Daisuke-Fan-Gurl-** Thank you so much! 

**RajaLily- **Yes, I am happy, too.

**FroBoi- **I really don't consider this story the best, but thank you!

**Patience & Love-** As for my chapters, I'm not sure, but I do have over 5 chapters left. 

**Sakurelle-** YEAH! That was nice, wasn't it? –Happy-

**NinjaAngel-** Finally got a pen name, huh? That's great! Your welcome for the candy.

**AnimeQueenSaphira- **I will try my best to do so.

**A'tanaquai-** WHAT! THIS STORY MADE YOU CRY? HOW? WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU CRY? I'M SO SORRY... I DIDN'T MEAN TO.

Okay…. Before anything, I would like to say that **ShaniChan11** was the one who did the whole Seto part and the brotherly fluff in chapter 15. It wasn't me. So, please, don't thank me. The chapter was just short, and I'm glad she added a lot of things to it. But don't give me the credit. Sorry that I didn't mention that before. Oh… and I thank her for her time and hard work on checking on my chapters, same goes for **KeroChan606**. –Happy-

_Italics are thoughts_

'noise'

**Chapter 16- Beauty Over Brains? Yeah, right.**

* * *

**-Tuesday-**

**-Seto-**

I could still feel _her_ soft ruby-redlips on mine since yesterday. I was so happy when she kissed me. I knew she was going to tell me that it was a mistake, but I'm still happy. Yet, I feel so guilty inside me, my heart and soul throbbing. It was the bet. The bet I shouldn't have agreed with the dice freak.

"Eh hem…" Someone said, besides me, obviously upset. I looked up and saw the librarian, who had a cross look on her face.

"Here you go. It's all done. Serenity doesn't need to pay for her books since you took care of it, even though you shouldn't have," she said angrily at me as if it were my fault.

"Watch what you say. I can get you fired, you know," I smirked evilly at her as her eyes widened with fear.

"Yes sir," she said cautiously and then made a 'humph' sound.

I smirked at her and took the paper harshly from her hands. I looked down at the printed-paper and my eyes widened.

* * *

**-Serenity-**

Here I was at lunchtime walking around the halls, as innocently as I possibly could be. I couldn't stand looking at myself all over the lockers. There were posters and fliers up everywhere! Where did they find that picture of me on that night when Seto and I went to Duke's house? Probably, the student photographer must have taken it. I shrugged and saw Tea and her imbeciles walking towards me, with irritated looks on their faces.

"Move!"

"Out of the way!"

"Gorgeous babes coming through!"

I heard those overly rated words coming out of Tea's mouth. I continued walking, not looking at them, but at the floor, until I saw a pair of white, strap, high-heels stopped in front of my black tennis shoes. I looked up to see Tea, fire blazing in her eyes, but I just foolishly stood there.

"You must be Serenity, the girl**_ everyone_** is talking about," Tea said conceitedly and placed her hands on her hips.

I just stood not knowing what to say. I couldn't tell her 'sorry, you got the wrong girl' when there were pictures of me on the lockers and walls.

"Yep," I said smiling innocently at her. "Do have a problem with that?" My smile turned into a grin and I looked at the popular girl's face.

"Yes I do," She said, glaring at me. "Look bitch, I'm going to do whatever it takes to win that crown. As for you… you _are_ nothing. NOTHING! You should have stayed the way you were. A nerd!"

I just stood there, unfazed by her idiotic and "cruel" words.

"Look missy, I'm going to win the crown, wear the crown and BE the crown! I'm going to show _you_, who's beautiful in this school. Beauty over brains, anytime, any day, anywhere," Tea said putting her left hand on her hip.

I simply rolled my eyes, showing that I didn't care.

"Look, I don't care about the crown. Beauty over brains, you say? Shows that you're sm-," I was going to finish my sentence but then she rudely interrupted me.

"Oh puh-lease. I know you're jealous of me. I know you want to win that crown. I will make you lose, _Serenity _and you will cry. Not only cry, but run," Tea said, walking around me slowly.

"Who ever said that I was going to the prom in the first place?" I said, knowing for sure that I wasn't going to go because I had other things to do.

"I bet you're not going 'cuz the right man hasn't asked you yet. And that's just too sad, yet funny at the same time," Tea said chuckling as if she was trying to make feel hurt.

I want to end this conversation now. So, Ipretended that,that it was all true. I began to nod my head, in agreement to everything she was saying.

"You know what…you're right. You are going to win the crown, and… and… you're right," I sighed, pretending to have given up and continued to nod my head.

"I'm going to leave now," I said as I turned around and headed to class.

"I'm surprised that Seto hasn't even asked you out, yet," Tea said harshly as I stopped walking and turned around to see her and her ONLY friends laughing at me.

"Tea, I guess you don't have brains after all. He's the President of his company. Don't you think that his business means more to him than some prom? Probably that's the reason why he broke up with you in the first place. Oh wait… You were seeing Johnny Steps over that weekend," I said, and pretended to think, "Yeah, I can see why Seto isn't asking you back. I heard that Steps broke up with you. What can I say… that's classic!" I smirked at her and walked away.

"How dare you!" I heard Tea yell behind me, but I just smirked and continued on my way.

* * *

I was in art class when felt evil glares coming from Kaoruko and Miho. I shrugged it off because I was in the middle of finishing my sketch of…Seto. All of sudden, I heard heels coming towards me. 

"That was rude of you to say that to out best friend, Sir Ren," Miho said trying to act serious as I looked at her with my eyebrow cocked up.

"Yes, it was rude of you. You should apol-," Kaoruko added, but now it was my turn to interrupt.

"First of all, I have a name," I said, glaring a bit at the girls, "It's Serenity. Secondly, I will not apologize to her, or either of you. She started this mess and I finished it. What? You think that I was going to cry right there?" I chuckled a bit at the idiocy and then continued, "You think I was going to hide and be afraid? Guess what, I didn't. I amNOT a baby, but the two people standing in front of me are!"

Kaoruko glared daggers at me but all I did was smirk.

"Hey! That's mean! You shouldn't be talking to us like that!" Kaoruko exclaimed as I heard voice start to rise up.

"Yeah! I can't believe-," Miho started to say until I interrupted again.

"What? Can't believe that I stood up for myself?" I asked them, "Look at you guys! You didn't even stand up for Tea. But there always has to be two of you, eh?"

The girls stayed silent and I continued, "Whenever Miho comes to me, Kaoruko has to follow. And whenever Kaoruko comes up to me, Miho follows. You two remind me of dogs! Whenever a dog sees another dog, it intends to follow it. And then another dog, and another dog, and so forth. I guess what they say is true; If you can't beat them, join them." The girls continued to stay quiet. They both looked at the ground

"Is that how Tea started hanging out with ya'll?" I said to them.

Kaoruko's and Miho's eyes became watery and all of a sudden they left.

"I guess that's how," I said happily and quietly laughed.

* * *

**-Seto-**

I was at home while Serenity was helping with Mokuba. I couldn't believe what I heard at school today. Serenity telling Tea, Kaoruko and Miho off; what a classic! I smiled as I pictured the girls crying. And then I started laughing.

I heard a knock on my door and it opened. I saw Serenity come in, wearing a light pink T-shirt and blue shorts.

"Hey, I thought you'd like some coffee, since you're busy," she said as she brought me a blue mug.

"Thank you, Serenity, but I have maids," I said as I took the mug from her warm hands and took a sip of it.

"Well, I wanted to make it for you and a maid insisted that she could do it, but I said that I wanted to do it. I hope you are okay with it," She said to me, giving a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it," I said to her kindly, as I place the mug on my desk.

"But please, don't do it a-," I started to say, until I felt my white trench coat collar being pulled down and her lips were immediately placed on my mine.

I smiled against her lips and kissed back, not letting go of this passionate moment. I felt her hands around my neck as I picked her up, and her legs were wrapped around my waist. I put my hands on her lower back but I really wanted to put them a little lower, although I was afraid that I might lose her.

I feel a little weird doing this because Serenity wasn't my girlfriend. It was so hard for the bet to be kept a secret, but I have till this Friday.

_I want to tell you, but I'm afraid of losing you. Once I lose you, who knows what will happen to me. I might go completely insane._

Then I felt our lips separate andSerenity saw the worried look on my face.

"Seto, is something wrong?" she asked kindly with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Serneity, I… I want to tell you some, but I'm-," I started to say but looked at the floor.

"Seto, you can tell me anything," she said as she slowly put her hand underneath my chin and gave me a gentle smile.

"It's nothing," I said to her looking back down. "Don't worry."

"Seto," she said gently and picking my head up again.

Although so many people say that I'm cold and heartless, my eyes began watering a bit, but I held back, knowing that if this got out, my reputation could be on the line.

"I-" I started to say but Serenity interrupted.

"Seto, if you don't think it's the right time, I'm okay with it. But remember this, you will never lose me," she said calmly and caressed my face

"But I... if I tell you what's hurting me, I will lose you and I'm afraid of that," I said to her truthfully and felt a 'pang' in my heart.

"How do you know?" she asked with concerned voice.

"Because… I just know," I said to her with my eyes full of guilt, as she looked at me with fear in hers.

"Seto," she said and leaned closed to me as a tear fell from her left eye.

"I don't care about whatever's going to happen! I just want to be with you!" she cried out and wrapped her arms around my neck, her head buried into my chest. I wrapped my arms around the girl, bringing her closer to me, and put my head on the top of hers.

_If you only knew Serenity…Yet, I am afraid to tell you…_

* * *

Good news… I have written down chapters 17 and 18. I will be writing chapter 19 as soon as I finish typing up chapter 17. Please don't flame me, and sorry about the grammar. 

**_Ki Wingz_**

Sorry... no preview, but here is titles for the next few chapters.

Chapter 17- Name

Chapter 18- Living Nightmare

Chapter 19-The Truth


	18. Name

Hi Everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I like to thank each and everyone of ya'll! Thank you for being patient, I appreciate that ! Sorry, I don't have any plushies to give it out, but I would like when you review me to give me an answer after the chapter. The question will be after this chapter.

**xxIceGirlxx-**I'm sorry for not reviewing you in the last chapter. Yes, the teacher knew that Serenity was there. When the bell rang to go to last class, Serenity walked quickly to her Art teacher.I'm sorry for not posting that.

**ShaniChan11**

**KomoPineConeSeed**

**HieiLover-1**

**xXRoseGoddessXx**

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon**

**NKingy**

**NinjaAngel**

**Sakurelle**

**AnimeQueenSaphira**

**Anayas-Creater**

**Repair My Broken Soul**

**Svakee2000**

I like to thank **ShaniChan11** for helping me so much with my grammar and my story. Thank you again!

_Italics are thoughts_

**Chapter 17- Name** **

* * *

**

**-Wednesday-**

**-Serenity-**

My heart started to pound when I was at the front entrance to the library. The brown, wooden doors were in front of my face, and I slowly lifted my hand to the doorknob. I quickly pushed the door open and walked to the front desk, taking my time. I didn't have the money, meaning I wouldn't be able to graduate.

"Hi, my name is Serenity Wheeler and I'm here to-" I started to say as the librarian took some papers from the drawer and searched my name.

That's when I noticed that this was a different librarian. I put my hands on the light brown counter and just strummed my right index finger against it.

"Ah, yes. Serenity Wheeler. You don't own anything," she said and smiled sweetly at me.

"But that's impossible. I do owe- -" I started to say with confusion in my voice, when she placed the paper in front of my hands. I saw my name scratched out with a yellow highlighter.

At the end of the line, it said, "paid in full."

I picked up the paper and put it close to my eyes to see if my eyes weren't deceiving me.

"Maybe you paid yesterday," she said, pinched my left arm gently. "You might have forgotten."

"Oh, yeah… Yeah, I… I did," I lied, and felt guilty for doing so.

I wasn't the type to lie, but, then again, I did want to graduate.

"Thank you," I said and left the counter, knowing exactly who paid for me.

* * *

**-Seto-**

I took the folded paper from inside my blue trench coat, in the right upper pocket unfolded and saw her name again:

Serenity Wheeler.

It couldn't be? The sister of that mutt? I couldn't believe I fell in love with the dog's sister. At least, she doesn't look or act anything like that mongrel. That's always a good sign. I looked up and saw Serenity **_Wheeler_** walking towards me.

"Hey," she happily said, as I gave her a half smile.

"I... I want to thank you for paying my books and I want to repay you," she said with her hands clasped together.

"I don't want you to, Serenity. Look, you helped my brother and I wanted to pay you for your services, but you didn't let me. Even though I did paying you, I would still pay for your books. Don't worry about it," I told her as she nodded her head and smiled pleasantly.

"I just want to ask you something," I said to her as I reached out and embraced the small auburn haired beauty.

This was an awkward moment because people were staring at me in shock. But I didn't care.

"Sure, go ahead," she said nicely as she leaned back against my chest.

I looked up and saw the students walking away, waving and smiling at us.

"Why didn't you tell me your last name is Wheeler?" I asked her kindly, hoping not to get a slap in the face.

She looked up at me as her back was against my chest.

"Because…because…well my brother hates you. He despises you for who you are and how you treat you him and his friends," she said as she stood up straight and turned around to me, face to face.

"So, why do you hang around me? I would expect your brother to tell you not to do anything at all with me," I said as I continued holding her gently.

"That's true, but I wanted to see you for who you really are, not from what Joey says. I wanted to find out more about you, but I didn't expect to fall in love," she said, smiling as I smiled back, showing off my white teeth.

"Not only that, but you were the one insisting me to help out Mokuba, when you could easily get someone who has a professional job. In reality, you aren't the bad guy, Seto Kaiba," she said, winking at me, as I realized that she is right.

"Yes, that's true, but you want to see bad? I show you bad," I grinned at her as she giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Seto, why do people see the other side of you? The bad and feared side of you?" she asked with concerned as I knew one day she was going to ask me.

Might as well tell her the truth, like I told her father.

"My step-father made me into who I am today. However, I never knew how to love. But I do love my brother, but never really loved anyone else. I never thought that one day I would meet the one," I said to her as I lifted her chin and kissed her forehead.

"I understand," she happily said and gave me a gentle smile.

"Seto, may I ask you something?" she said as she took the small milk carton from the tray and opened it.

"Sure," I said casually, as I took a wisp of her hair and felt the soft, silky texture.

"Who is 'the mutt'?" she asked putting a red straw in her milk and taking a sip.

"The mutt… the mutt is your brother," I simply said, closing my eyes, thinking that she would slap me.

I waited for the moment and opened an eye. I noticed that she was giggling quietly.

"I can see why," she said as we both laughed together.

For the first time I do care for someone else, besides my brother. The person who showed me how to love was the one for me. _No, IS the one for me._ Serenity Wheeler. The one I adore so much, yet… am still afraid of losing her.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. And I am very sorry if it was boring. The next chapter is called **Living Nightmare **and it's all about Seto's point of view. I'm sorry if you see any grammar in this chapter. Thenext chapter is written down, and tomorrow I'm typingit. 

Okay… The question I need to ask… I have a story with me called The Hunter and The Hunted. It used to be posted on However, back in 2003, did a big upgrade and if you had a new story, that story was automatically deleted. Yes, it sucked and made me so upset. I had a story that was rated NC-17 and it was short (4 chapters long) and I had over thirty reviews. When they did that upgrade, my story was gone completely, along with the reviews. Oh and the author who wrote The Hunter and The Hunter no longer exists.

The title of the story would change since Serenity is the Slave and Seto is the Vampire Hunter. Oh.. and forgive me, Seto and Joey (NO! THIS IS AYAOI FIC)will act OCC! I don't want you to be upset, and I'm sorry if Seto and Joeyis OCC. Mai will also be in this story.This story has nothing to do with my other idea of Seto being a vampire. Yes, I have another story in mind of Seto being a vampire, but Serenity is a stripper. A bunny stripper. LOL! The bunny part is where I got my idea from reading waaaaaaaaay too much and over and over and over again, Love Celeb by Mayu Shinjo. Love Celeb is a manga, by the way. –sweatdrops-

Anyways, would you like me to do this story or not? Please put your opinion when you review me. It would be called The Slave and The Hunter (which is pretty lame, but does anyone have any ideas for a title, let me know?) Oh, the story will be slow in progress (since I need to change a few things). And I would post theteaser prelude tomorrow. I would like to finish Ugly Duckling, and Satanic Embrace (story is on hold, I apologize).

Thank you.

**_Ki Wingz_**


	19. Living Nightmare

Hi Everyone! I thank each and every one of you! Happy, happy. –Gives everyone a **Seto smirking plush**!

**NKingy**

**Anayas-Creater**

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon**

**NinjaAngel**

**XMizzxBx**

**HieiLover-1**

**GuildedInsectWarriorOfDoom**

**ShaniChan11**

**AnimeQueenSaphira**

**Rajalily**

**Sakurelle**

**Kaylee Ishtar**

**The Quiet One… OO**

I like to thank **ShaniChan11** for helping with my grammar and her friend **KeroChan606**.

_Italics are thoughts_

**Chapter 18- Living Nightmare**

**

* * *

**

**-Thursday-**

**-Seto-**

I looked up from my workto see my little brother waving his tests in front of my face joyfully.

"BROTHER! BROTHER! SETO! I ACED ALL OF MY EXAMS! I ACED ALL FIVE SUBJECTS! SERENITY ROCKS!" my brother yelled excitedly and placed the exams on my desk with both of his hands.

I looked up and smiled at him as I ruffled his hair.

Serenity… **my swan**, who I wanted as my girlfriend. No, not want… need. The young lady who I love and am I scared to tell her the truth.

"Hey, Seto?" my brother asked, keeping his voice at normal level.

I looked up again. All day today I have been through a daze.

"Yes, Mokuba?" I asked, still thinking of my Serenity.

"You seem sad." He said, looking at me with concern in his voice. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and realized what my brother asked. This was something I didn't want to talk about. This was a question I was afraid of. My mind told me to not say a thing, but when I looked into Mokuba's eyes, they were filled with worry. I gulped slowly and took a deep breath.

"I did something awful, Mokuba. I agreed to Duke's bet to make the ugliest girl into a beautiful lady before prom," I said truthfully and honestly as I saw his eyes become really wide and his mouth slightly opened.

Silence then filled the room.

"Ah aha! Ah ha ha! Good one Seto! For a second there, you almost had-" Mokuba said as he laughed until I interrupted.

"THIS IS NOT A JOKE. DUKE CHOSE SERENITY FOR ME, BUT HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN IT TO-," I didn't finish my sentence because I realized that I was raising my voice at my little brother.

"SETO! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING? ESPECIALLY AGREEING TO A BET FROM DUKE? AND WHAT ABOUT SERENITY? WHAT WERE HER FEELING WHEN YOU-" I cut him off now.

"SERENITY DOES NOT KNOW!" I interrupted angrily, as my brother began to cry.

"SERENITY DOESN'T KNOW? SERENITY DOESN'T KNOW? SETO YOU HAVE TO TELL HER THE TRUTH. YOU HAVE TO TELL HER. IF NOT, THEN I WON'T SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" he cried out and wiped his tears away.

He then gave me a mean look and ran out of the room, tears leaking from his gray eyes.

"I know," I said calmly to myself, "I know."

* * *

There I was, standing, while I watched Serenity put up the decorations for prom. She turned and smiled at me. As I just stood there, like my boots had super glue on them, I just stared back.

She stepped down the ladder and walked towards me.

"Seto, are you all right?" she asked with concern in her voice.

I shook my head from dazing out and saw my angel standing in front of me.

"Hey Kaiba! Hey Serenity!" An exuberating voice exclaimed from behind as I blinked. I turned around to see the dice freak, smirking at me.

"What do you want?" I wanted toask, but nothing came out of my mouth.

Serenity turned to Duke and gave him a cold glare.

"Oi, Serenity. I just came to apologize the way I acted at the party. As you can see," Duke said and smirked at me again, "I was drunk."

"We both know that's a lie," I said to him, but then realized that the word 'lie' came out of my mouth by accident.

Serenity turned back at me and tilted her head to the right in confusion.

"Lie? What lie? Seto, what do you mean by that?" Duke said as Serenity continued to look at me.

"You were already drunk by the time we got there," I said to him coldly as he just kept on smirking.

"I'm soooo sooooorry," Duke hissed and put his hands on Serenity's shoulders.

"Get your hands off of me, Duke!" Serenity said harshly as Duke leaned down to her left ear, his eyes gazed holding at mine and said, "I almost forgot to mention… Kaiba has to apologize to you, too."

Serenity's eyes went wide with bewilderment.

"What do you mean?" Serenity said looking up at me. "What is he talking about, Seto?"

"I…" I started to say, but the words just didn't come out.

Then I tried again, taking a deep breath.

"I agreed to a bet with Duke to see who can 'make the ugliest girl' into a- -" My eyes widened with fear at what I just said.

Not the whole sentence came out though; except for 'I agreed to a bet' and 'make the ugliest girl'.

"YOU AGREED TO A BET! YOU AGREED TO A BET! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M HEARING. SETO? YOU ARE A HARSH, COLD-HEARTED MONSTER! I CAN'T-," Serenity yelled out to me. And then, the palm of her hands connected with my cheek. I deserved every second of what she did to me.

Tears began to form in her beautiful hazel eyes, as she gave me a one last look and ran in the opposite direction. Duke looked at me in awe of what happened and started running after her.

And theneverything faded into black.

* * *

I woke up in hot sweat and looked at my alarm clock. It read 4:30 a.m.

I got up from my king sized bed and walked into the bathroom.

_I need a cold shower after what I've been through._

* * *

I have a new story up calledThe Rose of the Vampire. I like to thank Anayas-Creater for helping me with the title. Be sure to check it out, since it is a Seto/Serenity fic with some minor characters. The story will be slow in progress. I have chapter 1 up. Sorry for the grammar.

**_Ki Wingz_**

**Preview of Chapter 19- The Truth:**

"Serenity, I really, really need to talk to you. I have to tell you something that I've been keeping from you," I said to her, as she looked at me worried.

"What is it? Are you alright?" she asked nicely with worried-ness in her voice.

"I-" I was about to tell her until Duke interrupted.

"Yes, Seto. Why don't you tell her the truth? I **BET** you want to so badly that she doesn't actually know the whole truth," Duke said as Serenity shook her head.

"What? Why did you say emphasis the word 'bet'?" Serenity asked roughly, as she turned to Duke with crossed arms, being suspicious.

"Seto didn't tell you? Oh… that is… Well… Seto agreed to a bet, to make the ugliest girl, which **WAS** you, into a hot chick, which **IS** you," Duke grinned at her as she turned to me as her eyes became watery.

"How… could… you?" she asked as a raindrop fell off from her bottom cheek.


	20. The Truth

Thank you everyone! I know we aren't suppose to review the people, but I don't do it like I use to in every chapter. Thank you all:

**Landi McClellan **

**NinjaAngel**

**SoulDreamer**

**NKingy**

**Anayas-Creater**

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon**

**xXRoseGoddessXx**

**Snow Mouse**

**Sakurelle**

I like to thank **ShaniChan11** for helping me.

_Italics are thoughts_

**Chapter 19- The Truth**

* * *

**-Friday-**

**-Seto-**

_I was just standing next to the brown folding chairs in the room where the prom was going to be held. Serenity was putting up the stars and balloons on the Greek like pillars. She had a smile on her face. It was rare to see that wonderful smile at school. I guess she didn't mind helping out, but today is the day. I have to her. I have to tell her the truth about the bet. I guess she didn't realize that the girl was her. She only knew that I had to make an ugly girl pretty for the prom. Yet, I'm scared as hell. Now, I needed God on my side, for agreeing on such a terrible sin. _

I started to walk towards her but saw Duke walking to her in the opposite direction. As soon as I got there, Serenity looked down at me and smiled. She stepped down the five-step ladder, and put the decorations on the floor. Before I could say anything, Duke stepped in.

"Hey Serenity!" Duke exclaimed as the small girl jumped a bit, startled. "Need any help?"

"No thank you. I'm perfectly fine," she said nicely, picking up a pair of scissors and some metallic-colored paper.

"Serenity, would you like to go to-" Duke was about to finish his sentence until he stopped and saw me.

He looked over past her shoulder and smirk as he noticed me. Then the expression upon his face changed into a serious one, like nothing had happened.

"Seto! What are you doing here?" Serenity asked me, trying to change Duke's subject.

I looked down at my small angel and felt my heart beat faster.

"Serenity, I really need to talk to you," I said to her, as worry consumed her face.

"What is it? Are you alright?" she asked.

"I-" I was about to tell her until Duke interrupted.

"Yes, Kaiba. Why don't you tell her the truth? I BET you want to so badly," The black haired teenager said as Serenity shook her head.

"What?" Serenity asked in confusion, as she turned to the dice freak with her slender arms crossed.

"Kaiba didn't tell you? Well, Kaiba agreed to a bet, as you already know, to make the ugliest girl in the school into a hot chick." Serenity's eyes were still filled with confusion as Duke continued.

"The ugliest girl **WAS** you, and the hot chick **IS** you!" Duke grinned. The auburn haired girl turned to me, her eyes filled with tears.

"How… could… you?" she asked as a raindrop-shaped tear fell from her eyes.

As more tears escaped her hazel eyes, my swan slapped me. I deserved it. I knew I did. But I wanted to tell her myself. I didn't want Duke to say a word. But that son of a bitch just had to ruin it.

"No wonder you couldn't leave me alone at the beginning! You did anything in your power to- - I…I thought I knew you! I can't believe I fell in love with-!" she screamed and turned towards the door.

She then ran up the steps, her face buried in her hands, and dashed out the door. Everyone watching the scene gasped in horror at the thought of a Wheeler slapping the highly praised and powerful Seto Kaiba. I just stood there, dazed, still thinking of what just happened.

"Even though you won the bet, you lost the girl." Duke snickered. "Oh wait… The great and powerful Seto Kaiba DOESN'T have a heart. You know what? Instead of money, I should've asked for you Crush card. I mean, the crush card suits this situation so well right now." The dice boy then ran off in Serenity's direction.

"Hey Serenity! Wait up!" I heard Duke call to my swan.

I just gazed at the floor. I didn't even notice someone in front of me, until I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, too large of hands to be Serenity's. I looked up and saw a familiar face I knew very well.

"Pick me up at seven," this person said, smiling as if nothing happened just moments ago, and walked away as if she was big shot.

* * *

**-Serenity-**

_How could he do this to me? How could he? That cold-hearted monster! And all this time… all this time, I thought he actually had a heart. Goes to show what a fool I am_.

I was painting a picture of broken heart, using a lot of red and purple paint, in the backyard. Another tear fell from my eye as I put the paintbrush and paints on the table next to me. I took my bow and arrow from its case and walked five feet away from the filthy drawing. I got into my stance and stretched the arrow as far as I could so it would hit the stupid painting.

**-Flashback-**

"And when you were busy getting ready, Mr. Kaiba and I were talking. He told me everything, and yes, I wanted to punch him, but for a young man of his age to control a company… I couldn't."

**-End of Flashback-**

I lowered my bow and let go of the arrow. I didn't even hear it fall on the hardconcrete.

**-Flashback-**

Then I felt our lips separate and I saw the worried look on his face.

"Seto, is something wrong?" I asked kindly, with a concerned tone in my voice.

"Serenity, I… I want to tell you some, but I'm-," he started to say but looked at the floor.

"Seto, you can tell me anything," I said as I slowly put my hand underneath his chin and gave him a gentle smile.

"It's nothing," he said to me, looking back down. "Don't worry."

"Seto," I said gently and picking his head up again.

"I-" he started to say but I interrupted.

"Seto, if you don't think it's the right time, I'm okay with it. But remember this, you will never lose me," I said calmly to him and began to caress his face.

"But I... if I tell you what's hurting me, I will lose you and I'm afraid of that," he said to me as I just gave him a confused look.

"How do you know?" I asked with concerned voice.

"Because… I just know," he said to me with his blue eyes expressed terror, as I looked at him with getting a lot scared.

"Seto," I said and leaned closed to him as a tear fell from my left eye.

"I don't care about whatever's going to happen! I just want to be with you!" I cried out and wrapped my arms around his neck, my head buried into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me, bringing me closer to him, and put his head on top of mine.

**-End of Flashback- **

That's when I realized why Seto had been acting strangely ever since the party. No…ever since he agreed to the bet. It would ruin his reputation. So, he had no choice.

Another tear fell from my eye as I wiped it away. _I need to apologize to him._

_This is not only his fault **but **it's my fault as well. He kept coming to me and I finally accepted his offer to help his brother. I didn't mean to fall in love with him, but I have. Oh god, what have I done? I'll apologize to him right now. I still love him, no matter what._

I picked my arrow and quickly put my things away. Just when I was about to throw away the painting, the sliding glass door opened and I saw my father.

"Serenity… someone's here to see you," my father said as my heart jumped for joy, hoping it was Seto.

"Alright, I'll come inside in a couple seconds," I called out to my father, and took my apron off.

I quickly went inside and looked around. No one was in the living room. So I walked out of that room and my eyes widened with devastation.

"Hey, Serenity. I thought you would be ready, but I guess not. I'll wait for you," Duke said to me as I just looked away.

I felt sad, upset, depressed and other words that described how terrible I felt right now. I looked back at him and nodded, with a frown on my face.

_**I'm sorry Seto…I'm so sorry…Seto…**_

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. Hmm… just to let you know, I have chapter 2 of **The Rose of a Vampire** up. Let me just say this… **Ugly Duckling is almost finished**. The next chapter is called **Mokuba & Rebecca** and it's about their prom. However, it will be a little weird, because I'm not writing it in first person point of view. I'm writing it in third person point of view. After that chapter, it's **Joey & Mai**, but I think I'm going to write it first person. And then of course, **Forgiven**, and the **Epilogue**. 

**For those who are reading The Rose of a Vampire:**

Even though it's the chapter to the chapter that I need to do, I'm thinking of adding something that doesn't happen in the original story, before the lemon. But this chapter will be slow in progress. I was surprise that the story wasn't actually slow. But the last one will.

_**Ki Wingz**_

I'm going to make a one-shot, X-mas Seto/Serenity story. However, I need to start writing it today.


	21. Mokuba x Rebecca

Thank you everyone! I'm glad you enjoy this story! Merry X-mas and Happy Holidays! Gives everyone a** Mokuba x Rebecca in their prom outfits** plushies!

**Komo PineConeSeed, ****NKingy, ****Anayas-Creater, ****NinjaAngel, ****TheQuietOne…OO, ****Z Star The Hidden Dragon, ****ShaniChan11, ****Snow Mouse, ****xMortalCombatx, ****Kaylee Ishtar, ****AnimeQueenSaphira, ****Sakurelle, ****Mariks1andOnly, ****Rose123579, ****xxxShadow Angelxxx, ****SetoxSerenity4ever, -&- ****Anonymous**

I like to thank **ShaniChan11** for taking her time on checking over my work.

**WARNING: **THIS IS AWKWARD FOR ME TO TYPE, BUT I MOSTLY TYPE IN FIRST PERSON. THIS CHAPTER IS IN THIRD PERSON POINT-OF-VIEW. OH, AND THIS CHAPTHER SEEM PERVERTED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN THE SONG "Party Your Body" by Stevie B. I didn't want to put a song in the story… but I'm not sure if I want to put a song for Joey x Mai.

**Chapter 20- Mokuba x Rebecca**

* * *

**-Friday Night-**

Mokuba was standing in front of the mirror, making sure he had everything on. He smiled and put his top hat on. He was ready for tonight. He pulled on his tuxedo's collar and walked out of his room. Of course, Mokuba was going to shock Rebecca because he added a little something to his face.

* * *

Rebecca smiled as she put a small amount of light red lip-gloss on her lips. The red was just to add a little color to her lips. She didn't want to wear too much red because it reminded her of The Joker from Batman **(1)**. That villain had some insane red lipstick and totally over did his lips. Rebecca didn't put any blush, powder or eyeliner on. She just wanted the lipstick on because she wanted to leave Mokuba a special mark on his cheek. 

She blushed at the thought and grinned. Becky gave herself one last look in the round mirror and turned around. She wore a garnet, satin, tube top dress that went to her ankles. Across her chest to the back were red fluffs of feathers.

'Diiing Dooong'

Rebecca walked out of her room and headed to the front door. She took a deep breath and straightened her dress. Then she opened the door slowly. When the door was fully open, her mouth dropped at her surprise. Mokuba had on thick black eyeliner, like if he was some kind of rock star! Rebecca smiled happily and Mokuba grinned his usual cute smile.

"Hi," Rebecca said happily giving Mokuba a warm hug.

Mokuba hugged her back.

"Hi," he replied, smiling down at her.

Rebecca blushed; never noticed how tall Mokuba was until tonight.

Mokuba pulled a white box, which held her corsage from behind his back. Rebecca smiled and gave him another hung. He hugged her back, gently squeezing her tiny waist.

"This is for you," he said as he opened the container, pulled out the corsage and put it on left wrist.

"Thank you Mokuba. It's beautiful," she replied with a smile and gave him another hug.

They broke the hug as her grandfather walked in with a smile.

"Grandfather, I'm going to the school prom now," Rebecca called as Mr. Hawkins sat down on the leather chair.

"Okay, have a good time," Mr. Hawkins replied joyfully.

"Thank you. I'll be home before 11:00 o'clock tonight," The blond haired girl called out as she walked out of the house and closed it behind her.

Mokuba and Rebecca walked to the limo together. The driver opened the door for the both of them. Rebecca got in first with Mokuba right after.

"Munchkin?" Mokuba asked as Rebecca playfully elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oof! That hurts!" Mokuba coughed jokingly, rubbing his stomach.

"Mokuba! Don't call me that!" she said to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"By the way, you look very handsome. You look more like a rock star than yourself," Rebecca giggled and beamed.

"You look so delicious, that I could just eat you," Mokuba grinned at her as she chuckled and blushed.

They both laughed and were off to the last dance of the year.

* * *

As soon as they got there, they took two different photos together, before they headed to the dance floor. The background was of a garden in the night. The background looked so real, it looked like you can actually smell and touch the flowers. 

Rebecca and Mokuba stood together with the black-haired boy right behind her, having his arms wrapped around her waist and his head upward on her right shoulder. They gave a big smiled as the photographer stared in awe. Mokuba looked like a gothic version of Willy Wonka. A quick flash before their eyes, and the photographer took another. This time Mokuba and Rebecca were facing each other. Mokuba put his arms around her waist again, and she puts her hands behind his neck. Afterward, the two teens went to the dance floor.

* * *

Rebecca and Mokuba started to fast dance a song they never heard before. 

**Party your body**

**Oh, pretty lady**

**Come and have a dance with me**

**And in a while your body will surely see**

**I am the one that makes you want more and more**

**So, pretty lady head on to the dance floor**

**Don't you believe I can rock your body?**

**No other man has done before**

**So, come on girl it's time to get the party started**

**It's time for me to really, really rock your world**

**Don't you believe?**

**Party your body**

**I can make you do it right**

**Party your body**

**Dancing to the morning light**

**Party your body**

**Moving till you want some more**

**Party your body**

**Like no one has done before**

**Don't you believe it?**

Mokuba started busting a few sensual moves on Rebecca. She immediately went crimson and went along with him and his body. The younger Kaiba put his hands on her hips and began to do a few nasty moves. Rebecca on the other hand felt really embarrassed, but she loved it. She thought, **_'Mokuba freak dancing. Wow…'_**

**What does it take to get the message through to you?**

**Just rock your body is all I really want from you**

**Just come to me and soon you will surely see**

**I'll freak your body**

**Be a weekend fantasy**

**Don't you believe I can rock your body?**

**No other man has done before**

**So, come on girl it's time to get this party started**

**It's time for me to really, really rock your world**

**Don't you believe it? **

**Don't you believe it?**

**Well I can…**

**Party your body**

**I can make you do it right**

**Party your body**

**Dancing to the morning light**

**Party your body**

**Moving till you want some more**

**Party your body**

**Like no one has done before**

Everyone was minding his or her own business. Mokuba and Rebecca were in their world. The smart girl was now facing the man she love, but never told him how she felt about him. Mokuba picked up Rebecca's left leg and held it to his right hip. Rebecca's face never returned back to their original color. She closed her eyes as Mokuba leaned in, and kissed her neck lightly. Mokuba enclosed her back waist with his left arm, as he held her protectively. Rebecca opened her eyes and looked at up at him.

**Oh pretty lady**

**Come and have dance with me**

**And in while your body will surely see**

**I am the one that makes you want more and more**

**So, pretty lady head on to the dance floor**

**Don't you believe I can rock your body?**

**No other man has done before**

**So, come on girl it's time to get the party started**

**It's time for me to really, really rock your world**

**Don't you believe it?**

**What does it take the get the message through to you?**

**Just rock your body is all I really want...**

Rebecca's body began to feel a little heated, but she wasn't sure if it was from the dancing or Mokuba? Then she pulled his head towards hers and both enchanted a kiss for the very first time.

"Mokuba," Rebecca lightly panted to him as their foreheads of sweat touched.

"Yes?" Mokuba moaned quietly, realizing what he had done.

"I've been meaning to tell you that I-," Rebecca was going to say those three little words until Mokuba's lips cut her off.

It was sweet and slow, but their bodies were having the opposite effect. Mokuba broke the kiss and asked, "Rebecca, would be my girl?"

Rebecca smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, Mokuba. I do," she replied as Mokuba let go of her leg and pulled her closer to him.

Mokuba hugged his girl not to tight as Rebecca did the same. They shared another passionate kiss and a slow song started to play.

* * *

After the dance, Becka fell asleep in the limo so Mokuba carried his sleeping beauty to her room. He slowly placed her on her pink bed. He looked down at her and gently caressed her peach colored cheeks. The raven-haired teen leaned slowly, not wanted to wake her up and placed a small kiss on her forehead, both cheeks, the tip of her nose, and her soft pink lips. He gave her one last look before leaving her room. 

Mr. Hawkins waited for Mokuba downstairs. They shook hands and Mokuba went home. Mokuba knew that his dream had come true, and now he was going to have a lot more dreams of her.

* * *

Yeah… That was weird for me. I normally don't write third person point-of-view, but I wasn't able to make a first person point-of-view for Mokuba and Rebecca. It was weird when I wrote it down on paper before typing it up. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 

_**Ki Wingz**_

Next chapter: Joey x Mai and it will be in first person point-of-view.

P.S. I'm sorry for not posting a Christmas story. I had writer's block. Sorry again. Sorry for the grammar.

P.S.S. **The Rose of the Vampire** is finally finished.

**(1)** I don't own Batman and The Joker.

P.S.S.S. Have you ever noticed that ever time you post up a chapter and edit on they put some words together, and they unbold some words that you bolded in the first place?


	22. Joey x Mai

Thank you everyone! –Gives everyone a **Mai x Joey in their prom outfits plushies!**

**xXRoseGoddessXx, AnimeQueenSaphira, Half-Angel, Z Star The Hidden Dragon, NKingy, Anayas-Creater, xMizzxBx, HieiLover-1, Komo PineConeSeed, SetoxSerenity4Ever, Sakurelle, EvilishPunkPrincess, Rose123579, Snow Mouse, ShadowXAngel, NinjaAngel, -&- CelestialFae**

**Author's Note**: Okay, I finally got the real chapter. I like to thank **ShaniChan11** for helping me out.

_Italics are thoughts_

**Chapter 21- Joey x Mai**

* * *

**-Friday Night-**

**-7:15p.m.-**

**-Joey-**

I was upstairs, where the food was at of course, leaning against the tall beige pillar, with my left foot on it. I shuffled my deck, not caring about coming to the prom. The only reason I came was so I can see Mai's smile. Then I'll head to work knowing she's okay. I didn't bother to look up until Mai came, and just played with the cards in my hands.

At least I get to see Mai one more time. Graduation is tomorrow around 10:00 a.m. Hopefully, it shouldn't take long. I turned around to see the dance floor and saw Mai walk in. I became breathless the moment I saw her. She had a strapless peach colored dress on, with a shimmer gold glitter (but not too much) material over it. The dress showed her every curve, and the top was like a corset that slimed to her waist, and from her hips, the dress flared out just a little bit. There were also two slits, one on each side, that went to her upper thighs, maybe just a little higher, but she looked perfect.

She then glanced around, probably searching for her date. I smiled at her and turned around. At least I got to see her.

* * *

**-Mai-**

I came inside the room, hoping to find Joey the instant I got here. I looked around but never saw him. I felt heartbroken… again and felt very sad. Then an idea popped into my head. I remember when Joey was very hungry at Duelist Kingdom. I smacked my right fist into my left palm and smiled. Joey had to be where the food was.

I went towards a girl and asked her where they were serving the food. She pointed upstairs, and saw someone leaning against a pillar. I squinted and saw blond hair and dark eyes. I gasped, but then smiled. Joey!

* * *

**-Joey-**

I checked my watch and it read 7:20 pm, just twenty-five more minutes before I'm leaving this dump. I stood up straight, not leaving my eyes off my cards. Without thinking, I looked up and my eyes widened. There was the fascinating beauty of Mai Valentine stand before me.

_That's weird; I didn't hear any footsteps come towards. I guess the music is so loud, you can't even hear what people are trying to say, nor hear them come in. _

That's when I noticed she had a sad smile on her face. This was not what I intended it to be.

"Hi Joey," she said softly to me, as I put my cards away inside my jacket pocket.

There she was; just standing right in front of me and here I was… taking a large gulp of air into my throat. I felt a warm bead of sweat sliding slowly from my forehead. Mai smiled and wiped it away gently.

"Hey Mai… Waz up!" I said to her nervously and felt my heart thump for an unknown reason.

Okay… okay, I, of course, was in love with her.

Then she became sad… again.

"Joey, how come you stopped talking to me?" she asked sadly. "Usually, you would always came up to me and said hi and stuff, but ever since school started, you never looked up at me. I guess it was because we didn't have any classes together, and we did have different lunches, but after school… I would wait for you. I guess I did something I shouldn't have done." The tone of her voice sounded worried, and I made direct eye contact with her for the first time… in a long time.

"No, ya' didn't do anythin' wrong," I said to her as she looked down.

"Then… did I say something wrong?" she asked, still looking down. This timewhen she said those words, I felt pain in my chest.

There was the word she said when we first dueled that hurt me the most,'say'.

"Yeah. Ya did say somethin' wrong. 'Member the first time we met, Mai? I fell 'n love wit' ya' but dat wuz 'cuz… it wuz love at first sight. But when ya' mentioned about wantin' ta win da three mill' dollars, I was shocked 'cuz you started sayin' stuff about jewelry, an' cars, model, actress, just stuff ya' wanted. But it was all junk stuff. Ya' didn't care, and I notice dat ya' can take of ya'self. But ya' neva did fall 'n love," I told her as she looked at me in shock.

My face was serious, but also felt so much hurt inside.

"The real reason why I stopped talkin' to ya', since da first day of school, wuz dat I realized dat there are other guys way betta' dan me. 'N of course you just wanted to be by yo'self. I saw guys talk to ya', but I never did see ya smile. I guess what I'm tryin' to say is, no matter how much I care for ya', no matter how much I love ya', I just want you ta be happy. I'm just not the kinda guy for ya' satisfaction," I said to her gently. I saw tears starting to form in her eyes.

"What do you mean by satisfaction, Joey!" she asked wiping her eyes and looking at me with her violet orbs.

"Did ya' listen to what I just said about you wantin' stuff ? Everythin' ya' mentioned back at Duelist Kingdom, but not once said anythin' about love. I know ya' will find a man who would let ya' have all those things though," I said, turning and walking away.

"Wait! Joey!" She called out, but I just kept on walking.

Then I felt her arms wrap around me.

"I gotta go to work. Sorry," I said as I tried to break the embrace, but noticed she had a firm grip.

Then I smiled and reached for both of her hands. I took them and kissed them. I turned and saw in Mai's amethyst eyes of apology.

"I'm sorry for sayin' that stuff to ya'. I didn't mean ta. I'm sorry," I said apologizing to her and saw her beautiful smile appear across her face.

"No, Joey. I'm sorry. It was my fault. Your right, I did say those things, but I guess I wasn't thinking. It was stupid of me to be thinking about that, and of course, I never learned the word 'love'. I guess that was because I didn't have my parents and was forced to trust myself and nobody else. But you, Yugi, and the others showed that there was so much more. I'm sorry Joey. I do love you. Forgive me?" she asked quietly as I smiled down at her.

"Of course I do," I said and leaned down to capture her lips.

I noticed her blink and close her eyes. All of a sudden, we heard clapping and cheer. We broke the kiss and smiled together.

"Be my girl?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes.

"Yes," she said happily wiping a tear away.

I nodded and picked her up bridal style.

"Ya kno', I would neva hurt ya. I just want ya' ta be happy from da bottom of ma heart," I said truthfully to her as she put a hand on my cheek.

"I know," she whispered and kissed my forehead.

* * *

**-Mai- **

"I didn't know you work here at Coffee and Smoothies, Joey," I said excitedly to him as he pulled a chair for me and I sat down thanking him.

He looked down and grinned.

"Ya, I have. Who da ya think gave ya those strawberry smoothies,eh?" he asked me still grinning.

I blinked and remembered that day.

**-Flashback-**

"Hey Mai," Bakura said to me as he put a Strawberry smoothie on the table, in front of me.

"Hey Bakura… I didn't order this," I said as I grabbed the smoothie and handed it to him.

But he shook his head from side to side.

"Courtesy of a special friend," he said and walked away.

**-End of Flashback-**

I couldn't help but blush. I saw Joey wave at me from the cashier and noticed that a lot of people started walking in. I looked and saw Marik and Bakura in the back working. I put my small purse on table and took some money out. My purse was of no need though because Joey came up to me and gave me the triple large size strawberry smoothie. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Don't worry 'bout it. Da bill's taken care of."

"Thank you Joey," I said happily, taking a big sip of my smoothie. "Mmmm, this tastes delicious. Thanks Joey." In appreciation, I gave him a kiss on his lips.

Joey looked surprised at first, but then he licked his lips slowly, making me blush again.

"Know what Mai? You make it taste even betta," he said, giving me that adorable grin of his. I smiled. This love confession I gave to him was definitely one I wasn't going to regret.

* * *

I apologize for the bad grammar. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was going to add a little something perverted to what Joey was going to say to Mai, but I didn't. If you would like to know what it is, I'll upload the chapter again.

_**Ki Wingz**_

**The next chapter is called Forgiven. **Sorry, I don't have a preview, but I'm already on writing the seventh page. –Happy-

P.S. It wasn't easy typing Joey's conversation to Mai.


	23. Forgiven

Thank you everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story so far since it is coming to a end. T.T Gives everyone a **Seto x Serenity kissing plushies**!

**xXRoseGoddessXx, RavenWolfe, Komo PineConeSeed, FireFairy032003, Sakurelle, CelestialFae, NinjaAngel, AnimeQueenSaphira, NKingy, Z Star The Hidden Dragon, XxSexiItxX, Snow Mouse, MoonPrincess13531, Rose123579, -&- Half-Angel**

I want to thank **ShaniChan11** for helping me out with my grammar.

_Italics are thoughts_

**(Heart is saying)**

Mind is saying

**Chapter 22- Forgiven**

* * *

**-Friday Night-**

**-Serenity-**

**(I want to see him.)**

Do you… really?

**(Yes.)**

Why? He broke your heart.

**(It was my fault.)**

No, it isn't.

**(But I fell in love without even knowing the truth… but I have seen his other side.)**

So, what? He turned and backstabbed you. Mostly used you to win the bet.

**(I don't care anymore about the bet.)**

Yes you do.

**(Leave me alone.)**

Forget about him.

**(I can't.)**

Yes, you can.

**(I won't. You can't make me. I still love him no matter how much it hurts!)**

I blinked and came back to the real world. I was dancing a slow song with Duke at the prom. I just finished arguing with my mind and heart just now. How can I forget about him if I still love him? Duke kept his eyes on me as my mind drifted into space once more. I didn't want to come to prom, but I knew Duke wouldn't leave my house until after prom was over.

"You look hot tonight," he whispered, twirling me around.

I was wearing a light pink dress, with small spaghetti straps. At my waist, on the left side, were different colors blue and green small butterflies. And at the back, was a small-tied wrap. I had small light pink heals, that had two criss-cross straps over my toes, and strap to hold my ankle. I had silver earrings on and attach to them were dangles. I wore pink lipstick. My hair was half way up, the back of it had just a bunch of wisps put together, while the other part of it was straight down. I didn't wear a necklace and bracelet since I wanted something simple.

After what Duke said, I rolled my eyes and saw Seto getting slapped from Tea. My eyes widened and I gasped a little. I remembered when I slapped him, but he did deserve it. But then again, I have doubts. My heart ached for him and all of a sudden a desire of sympathy rushed to me. Then Tea walked away with her hands on her hips, looking pissed. Seto just stood there and slowly looked up at me.

BANG!

I felt my chest express a feeling greater than any other as our eyes locked. I quickly looked away and felt my face flush a little. I peeked up and saw Seto nowhere to be found. I felt sad all of a sudden.

"Something wrong Ren?" Duke asked me as I looked up at him.

"No. And don't you dare call me Ren again," I said seriously to him as he shrugged and let go.

"Whatever. Anyways… I'm going to go to the John's," he said, leaving me on the dance floor.

I got out of the way and started to look for Seto.

* * *

**-Seto- **

I just arrived here and quickly saw Serenity. She looked so beautiful in the pink dress and I saw her dancing with some guy… who was… DUKE!

_**No, it couldn't be! She wouldn't!**_

I felt butterflies in my stomach and didn't realize someone standing in front of me.

"I told you to pick me up at seven, yesterday. You are sssooooo rude, SETO KAIBA! I was sitting in the chair patiently waiting for you, and you just got here! Look at the time! Its fuckin' 8:30 and you made me wait an hour and a half! GEEZ," she yelled and suddenly slapped me as I felt a fast hand on my right cheek.

I didn't care. I came here only to see if Serenity was here and safe… but from the looks of it, she's in trouble. I looked down at the floor and felt some people staring at me, especially a pair of familiar eyes. I looked up and met Serenity's dark jade eyes glance with my cobalt ones. She looked away quickly and I felt heartbroken. I walked away to far away where there was just darkness waiting to engulf me… and my heart.

* * *

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

Duke went into the men's restroom and took a glass bottle of whiskey from the inside of his tuxedo jacket. He opened the bottle and immediately took a swig. Tristan came in and saw Duke take another chug.

Duke smirked and said, "I'm gonna get laaaaaaaid toooonight, with, with, the hottest babe in the school."

Tristan chuckled a little and Duke saw this.

"Wuz- Wuz… Wuz ssssso fun- fun-knee?" Duke asked already drunk.

"Serenity isn't going to give it to ya," Tristan said and noticed the drunken stupor of a person.

"Yessssh she is. I'm goin'… gonna… I rented a hotel womb at thee Domino Ho-Hotel jus' for us. She's a to-to hot babe. H-A-W-T! HOTT!" Duke exclaimed and smirked at him.

This time Tristan started laughing and slapped his right knee.

"You're drunk man," Tristan said hysterically as Duke raised a right eyebrow.

Tristan walked out and Duke just kept on drinking, not caring on what Tristan said just now.

"Mutherfudger," Duke said seriously. He then closed the bottle, placed it back in this jacket and walked wobbly to the door.

* * *

**-Serenity-**

"And now it's time to announce the royalties," the principal said into the black microphone, and the music was turned down a bit.

Everyone was clapping except me. I noticed Duke coming out of the restroom and walking funny. I turned away and looked at the administrators on the stage.

"The person voted for Prom King goes to…" the principal said excitedly, as he opened the vanilla color envelope. He took out the piece paper and unfolded.

"SETO KAIBA!" he said happily as everyone clapped their hands as I looked down and saw Duke wobbly walking towards me.

"Let's go, I want to go home," I said as I grabbed his sleeve and pulled towards the door.

I didn't care for the whole deal on who was voted. It was basically voted on who were popular and hottest people who won. As for me, I just wanted to home and stay there.

* * *

**-Seto-**

The vice president put the crown on me, but I had to bend my knees that way she could reach. She put it on and everyone was whistling, cheering and clapping. I was handed the microphone and noticed I couldn't find my beautiful swan anywhere.

"Thanks," was all I could really say and I handed the microphone back to the principal.

"And now voted for Prom Queen goes to…," the principal said and continued, "OH MY GOSH FOLKS. THIS WAS A CLOSE TIE, BUT WON BY ONE VOTE… TEA GARDNER!" he said happily and Tea rushed on stage and started jumping up and down, screaming her head off.

She snatched the tiara away from the vice principal's hands and took the microphone away from the principal. She began saying her speech.

"First, I want to thank my bestest friends for supporting me and being there for me. Secondly, to those who voted for m-wah. Third, I had a good feeling that I was going to win, because c'mon… I am the most gorgeous girl in school," she said happily as many people whistled at her when she bent down just to show off her cleavage.

I rolled my eyes in disgust and thought of Serenity.

"Now, for the other jerks who didn't vote for me, well, who do you think you are? You people make me-" Tea announced until the person in charge of the sound unplug the speakers.

Tea kept on rambling angry with the students who didn't vote for her and I just stepped down, taking my crown off. I didn't deserve this. I actually didn't give a shit about the whole idea of voting. I reached the floor and felt a tap on the back of my shoulder. I turned around and saw Tristan.

"Kaiba, Duke is taking Serenity to the Domino Hotel," Tristan said quickly as I nodded once to him and went on my way to the hotel.

* * *

**-Serenity-**

"Duke, this isn't the way house," I said to him getting really worried and scared at the same time.

I noticed that he was acting really weird and his was driving horribly. That's when it all clicked together. DUKE IS DRUNK!

"Ahhh… Don't worry 'bout it. I'm takin' youssssh' to a sssa-prize plate," he said as swirled to the right.

I saw a glass bottle fell out of his jacket and broke on the floor. The aura smelled of alcohol. I covered my nose.

"TAKE ME HOME!" I cried out as he turned on the left.

Then I grabbed a hold of his hand and dug my nails really hard.

"OWWWW!" he yelled and hit the brakes.

He caressed his hand with the other and I quickly got out, slamming the door with brutal force and walked nearest phone booth. I saw Duke come out of the truck and vomit. He coughed a bit, wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and threw up again. I called a taxi and luckily there was one not too far away. I hung up and waited.

* * *

As soon as I got home, I took my shoes off by the entrance and closed the door as soon as I walked in. My feet were exhausted. I looked up and saw my father standing about five feet away from me. 

"I'm going to bed. I want to get a goodnight's sleep for tomorrow," he said happily to me.

I nodded my head up and down.

"I'm glad you came home safely. Goodnight dear," he said to me with a groggily smile on his face.

"Goodnight dad," I replied quietly as he waved to me and headed straight upstairs to his room.

I walked to the living room and saw someone in a tux, standing with his back facing towards me. I looked at the color of the hair and gave a small smile.

"Seto," I whispered gently to him.

He turned around and looked at me. I gazed into his royal blue eyes and saw an apologetic expression upon his face. I took a small deep breath and started to wonder how he could express those words to me with just his sapphire eyes.

"I came to apologize for what I did to you earlier today. I am so sorry I kept it a secret and I'm truly sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt you because I have fallen in love with you. I have fallen, deeply in love with you. You cared for me and I accepted it. I accepted your love and ONLY love to me. I don't care if you punch me or… shoot me with your bow and arrow," he said to me kindly as I lightly chuckled.

"I'm not really good at doing this stuff, but I just want to apologize again for everything I have done. I… I am now… going to leave," he said as I walked towards him and blocked his way.

"Seto, why are you here?" I asked nicely to him with a small smile on my face.

"I came by to see if you are safe and sound. I went to the Domino Hotel and asked if Dice Boy had arrived yet and attendant told me that it was none of my business until I told him that I could easily bankrupt the hotel. Well he realized who he was speaking too and he told me that Duke hasn't checked in. So, I came here and now that I know you okay and not hurt, I should be go-," he was about to finish, but I cut him off by pressing my lips on his.

I saw Seto blink, looking down at me. So, he really does care for me. I looked at him once more and closed my eyes, kissing him deeply.

* * *

**-Seto-**

Her soft lips were on mine. I just never realized how much I cared for my beautiful and loving duckling. I felt her arms wrap around my neck, but felt sad. She broke the kiss and smiled at me. I looked down and felt awful.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you after what I said to you," I apologize and knowing that it was my fault.

I looked at her and her expression was full of confusion.

"Seto, I forgive you," she said softly to me as I looked deep into her emerald eyes.

I nodded once and felt her eyes on m. I replied this time and smiled. I gave her kisses on her cheeks, forehead, and the tip of her nose, eyes, and just everywhere. Her body swayed and I put my hands on her hips. I, too, began to sway slowly with her and held her protectively.

"Serenity, my love, my life…" I whispered to her. "Will you love me forever?"

With a smile, she replied, "Of course, Seto…of course…"

And with that I pulled her close to me and we shared another passionate kiss.

* * *

I can't believe. This is the last chapter. I just need to write the epilogue and this story is done. As for Satanic Embrace, I want to fix some things, but I don't think I should that. I just wanted to correct the errors, but there will be some grammar, of course.

I know this story hadbad grammar in it. Maybe I should stop writing? I had some S x Sideas.My new one was going to be whereSeto makes fun of Serenity because of her dorky glasses, but what Seto doesn't realize is that she has a secret behind those frames. Of course, when Seto makes fun of her, he falls in love (typical),however, he begins to worry, when she stops coming to school.

If it sounds cheesy, then I won't do it. And of course, the vampire story I want to do. I'm still going todo it, but first I want to get these other S x S typed down first.

_**Ki Wingz**_


	24. Epilogue

Sorry for the looong wait, but it's finally here! Gives everyone **a Graduation Seto x **

**Serenity plushies** and a **Graduation Joey x Mai plushies**! Thank you everyone!

**Sakurelle, FireFairy032003,** **RavenWolfe,** **SetoxSerenity4Ever, xXRoseGoddessXx, CelestialFae, Komo PineConeSeed, NinjaAngel, MoonPrincess135531, NKingy, Z Star The Hidden Dragon, XxSexiItxX, Anayas-Creater, ShaniChan11, AnimeQueenSaphira, Half-Angel, ShadowXAngel,** **DarkBlinds, Anonymous, Cat-Demon Kitten, & Shina-Chan-KittyKitty01**

I want to thank **ShaniChan11** for all her help. I hoped you enjoy the story, since this is the end of _**Ugly Duckling**._ I had fun doing this story, but you have no idea how guilty I feel for **_Satanic Embrace_**. Please be sure to check out my new story **_Bind to the Dragon_**.

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

**-Saturday-**

**-Graduation Day-**

**-Seto-**

Here I was, sitting down on a furnished maple wooden chair, waiting for the class President, the pencil haired loser, to finish up his speech. The top ten students sat were on the stage and so there I was, one of the Valedictorian. Serenity Wheeler, was right besides me, another Valedictorian who got a 4.99. I received a 5.0, and still wasn't sure how she got lower than I. She IS as smart as me.

I was looking around everywhere with a serious face, when I noticed the mutt, sitting with all the Salutatorians. My eyes grew as wide as they could. THAT DOG IS SALUTATORIAN! I glared at him, yet he wasn't paying attention but flirting with other seniors, well, until Valentine whacked him on the side of his head. Smirking at her for doing so, I then thought, _Who would ever thought the mongrel **came** this far?_ And all this time, while we were in school, he stayed away from me. That's what dogs should do. They should mind their own business instead of attack.

Finally, the K9 saw me glaring at him. Rather than glare back, I had a feeling he knew what I was thinking, and just smirked at me. That stupid mutt…He will pay!

* * *

Finally, Yugi finished his speech and the music came on, and everyone threw their caps in the air. Everyone except for me, of course. **One**: because I wasn't wearing a gown but a suit and **Two**: who the hell would do that anyways! I stood up and felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I took their hands and kissed them, knowing who it was already. I turned and saw Serenity's beautiful smile. I reached down and kissed her. 

I picked her up, putting my arms around her tiny waist, and deepened the kiss. All of sudden, everything became quiet and all you could hear were the crickets.

**Chirp…**

**Chirp…**

I then heard gasps and murmurs, which made me smirk once more. I didn't win Serenity. That is something I should never consider winning a prize. She is perfect in every way. I just never thought she would be the one, until she changed me.

* * *

"WHA'! KAIBA! WHAT ARE YA' DOIN' WIT' MA SISTA'! TAKE YO HANDS OFF AH HER RIGHT DIS INSTANT!" The dog barked, gritted his teeth together, and had an angry expression on his face. 

I wasn't sure if he was trying to scare me or make fool out of himself. But he wasn't doing a very good job. He was embarrassing himself. I smirked at him and gently pulled Serenity to me.

"Joey, stop it. Seto and I are together," my swan stated, but he shook his head.

"But why Kai-," the mutt yelped as his father hit the side of his head.

"Ow! Wha' wuz dat fo'?" The K9 complained, rubbing his big head.

"Be quiet Joseph," said Mr. Wheeler. "You're making a fool out of yourself… and me. And quit worrying about your sister. You should be proud of her that she can take of herself. You are always protective around her. She's human and has a life, you know, but you can't always be there. It's her life, she makes her decisions." Wheeler continued rubbing the side of his head.

Serenity giggled as I put my head on her right shoulder. She gave me a sweet kiss on the left cheek and, immediately, the mutt's jaw dropped. His tongue was hanging out, like on a cartoon. Valentine came over and put her right index finger underneath his chin, and slowly raised it up.

"Serenity… you wit' Kaiba?" the dog asked, as Serenity raised both her eyebrows.

"Yes, mutt," she replied as her's and everyone else's eyes grew wide. "Uh…I mean, Joey! Yeah! Joey!"

"Wait…wha'?" said Wheeler.

Smirking evilly at Serenity's idiotic brother, I said, "Your own sister called you a mutt, you dog!"

Everyone else, besides the mutt, laughed at my comment. Glaring at us, Wheeler stomped away as Valentine followed after him.

"I'M SORRY JOEY!" my love yelled to her older brother. "I hope he's not mad at me…"

"Naw," said her father. "Your brother loves you very much. He wouldn't be mad."

"I hope so…"

Hugging the girl, I whispered into her ear, "But I love you even more…"

She blushed slightly and hugged back.

"And I you, Seto," she whispered back.

* * *

**-Serenity-**

During Graduation, I was sitting next to my love, Seto, with the rest of the Valedictorians. As my final grade, I received a 4.99, missing Seto's score by 0.01 point, which was strange, but I didn't mind. We were listening to Yugi's speech, which surprised me because I had forgotten he was president.

I was looking at Seto, who was staring at everyone with a serious face. He looked so handsome, in a black tuxedo. He wore that instead of a gown because he said it looked weird. I smiled at the thought.

**-Flashback-**

"Seto?" I asked my billionaire when I was over at his mansion, before graduation. He was still getting ready.

"Yes?" He replied, straightening the tie of his tuxedo.

"Where's your gown?"

"Do you really think I would wear one of those things?"

"No…but I mean…" I said, looking at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I think I look better in this, don't you think?" He said, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the same time. He looked good in anything!

"But, won't the teachers get mad?"

"Peh, I can get them fired if they object."

Laughing, I kissed him quickly on the cheek and we both headed out to the graduation.

**-End Flashback-**

_Oh, Seto!_ I thought and laughed quietly to myself.

**

* * *

**

After Yugi finished his speech and the music came on, everyone threw their caps into the air, except for Seto, of course. I bet he's thinking, _Who the hell would do that anyways!_ As he stood up, I sneaked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face into his back. Seto then took my hands quickly and kissed them, knowing it was me. He turned around and saw me, smiling brightly. Silently, he bent down and captured my lips with his.

Seto put his arms around my waist and deepened the already fiery kiss. All of a sudden, everything became quiet. Quiet enough that you could hear crickets.

**Chirp…**

**Chirp…**

Hearing gasps and murmurs, I broke the kiss and smiled. Seto is so amazing. I'm so glad that he's mine now.

Looking up at everyone, I saw my brother stomping up towards the stage with a very angry look on his face.

Uh oh…

* * *

"WHA'! KAIBA! WHAT ARE YA' DOIN' WIT' MA SISTA'! TAKE YO HANDS OFF AH HER RIGHT DIS INSTANT!" Joey yelled, gritted his teeth together, and had an angry expression on his face. 

Joey was totally out of it as soon as he saw me with Seto. This isn't good…Seto then pulled me to him as I slightly cuddled into his side.

"Joey, stop it. Seto and I are together," I stated, but he just shook his head.

"But why Kai-," my brother yelped as our dad hit the side of his head.

"Ow! Wha' wuz dat fo'?" He complained, rubbing his head. He was being so very idiotic, I couldn't believe he was my brother for a second.

"Be quiet Joseph," Dad said. "You're making a fool out of yourself… and me. And quit worrying about your sister. You should be proud of her that she can take of herself. You are always protective around her. She's human and has a life, you know, but you can't always be there. It's her life, she makes her decisions."

I giggled slightly when Seto put his head on my shoulder. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and saw Joey's jaw drop. He looked so funny, especially since his tongue was hanging out. Then, Mai went to Joey and raised his jaw back to its original position. Thank goodness for Mai!

"Serenity… you wit' Kaiba?" He asked, as I raised both of my eyebrows.

"Yes, mutt." _OH MY GOD! WHAT DID I JUST SAY!_ Everyone except Seto had wide eyes as I said, "Uh…I mean, Joey! Yeah! Joey!"

"Wait…wha'?" he said, clueless.

"Your own sister called you a mutt, you dog!" Seto smirked evilly as he said so. I slightly blushed at my mistake.

Everyone else, besides my brother, laughed at my slip-up. Glaring at us, Joey stomped away as Mai followed after him quickly.

"I'M SORRY JOEY!" I yelled to him. "I hope he's not mad at me…"

"Naw," said my father. "Your brother loves you very much. He wouldn't be mad."

"I hope so…" I called Joey a mutt! I'm such a bad sister! I then looked at the ground sadly.

I then felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and then a voice whispered, "But I love you even more…"

My cheeks grew pink once more. I blushed slightly and hugged back.

"And I you, Seto," I whispered back.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- MUST READ**: I like to thank **ShaniChan11** one more time for helping me out with this story. **FireFairy032003** as well. Well, that's it for Ugly Duckling. I know y'all were expecting more, but if I do, I might do a one-shot sequel to this, not really sure. **How many of y'all want me to do the one-shot sequel?** Thank you everyone for reviewing this story. I had so much fun with it. Please check out my new one called **_Bind to the Dragon_**.**_Ki Wingz_**

P.S. Sorry for any grammar. Please answer the question. I would like to know your opinions. And thank you for being patient.


End file.
